


Апельсины, персики и огнемёт

by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Age Difference, Betrayal, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Drugs, Established Relationship, Ethical Dilemmas, Fandom Combat, Fandom Combat 2020, Flashbacks, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Organized Crime, Out of Character, Partner Betrayal, Physical Disability, Police, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder — PTSD, Racial Intolerance in the Canon, Scar, Single work, Smoking, UST, Undercover Agent, Аge-related Сharacters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: В маленький южный городок Олл Фактори приехали криминальные авторитеты — мистер Белый и мистер Оранжевый — и установили свои правила. Принципиальный коп Генри Томпсон узнаёт, что его воспитанник Майкл попал под их влияние.
Relationships: Henry Thompson & Michele Hope, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. White /Mr. Orange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Апельсины, персики и огнемёт

**Author's Note:**

> — Кроссовер мобильной игры «Приговор» («Sentence») и кинофильма «Бешеные псы» («Reservoir Dogs»);
> 
> — небольшое временное AU, тайм-лайн сдвинут — события «Reservoir Dogs» произошли не в 1991-м, а в 2001-м году; основные события разворачиваются в тайм-лайне «Sentence» (2019);
> 
> — торговля наркотиками, расистские высказывания, упоминаются дабкон, попытка группового изнасилования;
> 
> — односторонний юст Майкл Хоуп/Генри Томпсон
> 
> — камео персонажа из к/ф «Криминальное чтиво» («Pulp Fiction);
> 
> — частично цитируется стих из Библии, который произносит Джулс;
> 
> — пасхалочки к разным фильмам, отсылочки к некоторым сериалам, оммажи к вдохновившим авторам: п резидент (p_resident) ака п.резидент и Nobel Don (hastarkis) ака Inter Acies.  
>   
> Иллюстрации:  
> [Меж двух огней](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896001)  
> [Мистер Оранжевый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896082)  
> 

**Мистер Бурый**

В последний раз Генри видел Майкла, когда они случайно встретились на улице. Мальчик гулял с Хейли — малышка прыгала на одной ножке, крепко держась за руку старшего брата, а к её запястью был привязан воздушный зелёный шарик. А Генри покупал пончики — целый бумажный пакет, на себя и на своего напарника Завадского.  
Он первым заметил Майкла и окликнул. И потом — снова. И только тогда Майкл кивнул ему через дорогу. Останавливаться и махать приветственно ладонью не стал. Только крепче взял Хейли за руку и быстро повёл её дальше.  
Генри забрал из окошка закусочной пакет и побежал за ними.  
— Майк. Майк!  
— Дя` Генри! — радостно узнала его малышка. Остановилась, и следом за ней, вынужденно, Майкл.  
— Привет, плотвичка, — Генри щёлкнул по воздушному шарику. — Какой красивый. Сама выбирала?  
— Ама!  
Речь ей всё ещё ставили. Но по сравнению с тем, что было, — нормальная здоровая девочка. А пару букв доучить уже не проблема. К школе будет соловьём разливаться. Уже и сейчас со всеми своими и родными — звонкая болтушка.  
Генри снял с верха пакета горячий, обсыпанный сахарной пудрой пончик и протянул мелкой:  
— Держи!  
— Не надо, — напряжённо выговорил Майкл.  
— Чего не надо? Ты что, еду у неё отбирать будешь?  
— Ей нельзя.  
— Раньше можно было, а теперь не… — Генри осёкся. Посмотрел парню в тёмные сумрачные глаза. — От меня нельзя?  
— Мы торопимся, Генри, — Майкл забрал у девочки пончик. Ну, хоть выкидывать в мусорку не стал, положил на край бордюра.  
— Птичкам, — ласково сказал малышке. — Пусть они покушают.  
Девочка не была капризной и истерику закатывать не стала. Кивнула: да, птичкам нужнее, она знает, что такое голодать и искать крохи хлеба.  
— Майк… — Генри тупо прижал шуршащий тёплый пакет к животу. — У меня ещё есть, тут много. Ну что ты…  
— Я не могу с тобой разговаривать, — хмуро отрезал Майкл. — Мы спешим. Хейли, пойдём.  
— Ака, дя` Генри!  
И поволок плотвичку с зелёным шариком, карась ершистый.  
Генри стоял, как идиот, и смотрел вслед. На горячий рассыпной от пудры пончик на обочине уже сел жадный зоркий голубь, принялся расклёвывать. Пакет на животе остывал и заляпывал форму промасленным пятном.

*

«Майкл, прости меня, дурака старого, — написал он вечером. — Давай встретимся, поговорим?» «Хочешь, заеду?». «Ну девочку ты за что?». «Я её не предавал».  
Он ничего не отправил. Стёр.  
Знал, что ему парень ответит.  
«Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе соврал?»  
«Мне надо идти».  
«Я занят».  
И ни разу — по имени. И равнодушие, такое… неумелое, потому что видны под ним обида, злость, упрёк. Генри-ты-мне-никто. Отъебись, старая развалина. Лицемерный козёл. Не заставляй говорить это всё тебе в лицо.  
Генри вёл себя как трус. Он боялся получить эти слова в чате. Прочитать собственными глазами в телефоне, а не в воображении.  
И потому он медленно, тыча пальцем двадцать раз, побуквенно удалил все свои фразы.  
Он и был — трус.  
И получил — наказание, по заслугам.  
Потому что узнал, что Майкл предал — его.

*

Пять лет назад Генри приехал на вызов: там наркоманка умирает, нужна помощь.  
Приехал и обнаружил убогий засранный домишко, труп женщины и двоих детей: один — подросток, вторая — совсем малышка. Много пустых шприцов и страшную нищету.  
Девочку — Хейли — забрали в новую семью, её приёмной мамой стала Дженни, умная порядочная женщина. Мальчику — истощённому, измученному — стал семьёй Генри.  
В пятнадцать лет Майклу катастрофически не хватало веса, роста и нервов. Он полгода отлежал в реабилитационном центре с искалеченной психикой, а потом — Генри забрал паренька к себе.  
У него была хорошая семья — дочь Элисон, жена Мелани, хватило места и для бездомного пацана.  
Генри не дал ему вернуться на улицу, неприкаянному, бесприютному, сироте. Стал его опекуном.  
Кормил, обучал, воспитывал. Не побоялся тяжёлого досье и клейма «из психушки».  
Обычное дело для Олл Фактори — трудные подростки из притонов, дети, оставшиеся без родителей, плотный наркотрафик, проходящий через город и разрушенные им судьбы.  
Необычное — счастливый финал.  
Майкл стал частью семьи Генри. Влюбился первой щенячьей любовью в его дочь Элисон, научился жить нормальной жизнью и прекратил мечтать, как о недоступном, о простых вещах: вот бы поесть не из пищевого бака около ресторана, вот бы поспать без страха, вот бы за мелкую не стрематься.  
Они стали не разлей вода. Генри Томпсон — полицейский, лучший детектив города, и Майкл Хоуп — талантливый подросток в компьютерных сетях, сын погибшей наркоманки.  
Когда в жизни Майкла всё наладилось, в жизни Генри всё покатилось по пизде. Жена ушла к другому и укатила нахрен. Генри заподозрил, что его родной отдел вовсю покрывает наркотрафик. Отправился откапывать доказательства — и нарвался. Был зверски избит местной бандой, чуть не умер, не один день пролежал в коме. Чудом очнулся, чудом выкарабкался.  
Ни жены, ни дочери не было рядом. Мелани счастливо жила замужем за другим, Элисон — путешествовала по Европе.  
Майкл — единственный, кто остался с ним. Его верный друг. Выхаживал, кормил с ложечки, поддерживал морально, пока Генри буквально физически по частям восстанавливал себя на реабилитации. Тогда они стали больше, чем взрослый опекун и подопечный мальчик, стали по-настоящему близки, равными. Я тебя люблю, Майк. — И я тебя, Генри. — Иди сюда, обниму. — Держись, не раскисай. Мы справимся.  
Но феерический пиздец в жизни Томпсона не закончился.  
Он восстановился и вернулся обратно на службу; ломаный-переломанный, но злой и решительный.  
И тут в парке нашли труп наркомана. Обычное дело. А рядом с ним — зажигалку Генри, весьма примечательную.  
Прекрасно.  
Генри обвинили в убийстве, посадили под домашний арест. Давили всем Департаментом: признайся.  
Наркоман оказался лишь первым в серии. После него начали погибать девушки — молоденькие, несчастные, из неблагополучных семей. Их убивали одинаково и страшно.  
На Генри катали всё больший и больший срок. Псих, маньяк, после комы совсем с катушек съехал.  
Майкл был единственный, кто не поверил. Единственный, кто готов был жизнь положить, чтобы спасти Генри от тюрьмы, от вышки, доказать, что не он совершает ритуальные убийства девочек. Впрягся в поиски настоящего психопата, рискуя своей безопасностью и нарушая закон. Взламывал базы, сервера и следящие камеры в городе. Наведался в федеральную тюрьму, прикинувшись помощником прокурора, чтобы опросить пушера-заключённого и получить фоторобот маньяка; был подсадной уткой, организовав встречу с возможным убийцей, был хакером без принципов и совести — ища следы отморозка и доказательства невиновности Генри, рисковал своей жизнью, неприкосновенностью, свободой…  
Они всё это время не могли видеться — обвинённый в серии убийств и верящий в его невиновность. Только и переписывались в чате: держись, Генри! Береги себя, Майк.  
Расследование закончилось успешно, маньяка нашли, Генри оправдали. Майкл хотел уехать в Атланту, вместе с Элисон, и поступить в полицейскую Академию: стану как и ты, копом, Генри. Служить и защищать. Спасать и сражаться. Не давать злу множиться. Быть ему преградой.  
А потом пушер в федеральной тюрьме вспомнил: а я знаю этого парня! Он ко мне ещё пацаном приходил четыре года назад. Брал наркотик — жирную такую вмазку.  
Говорят, его мать умерла от передоза, да?..  
Его обожаемый мальчик, остро реагирующий на несправедливость, честный, великодушный, талантливый, его дорогой Майкл — убил свою мать. Когда ему было пятнадцать, в тот день, когда Генри нашёл его истощённым измученным подростком в засранном нищем доме.  
Он купил для неё героин и ввёл в вену. И смотрел, как она умирает, а потом вызвал полицию.  
Генри только и спросил в чате: зачем? А мальчик написал: потому что иначе поступить не мог, потому что боялся за маленькую Хейли — что её продадут за дозу. Я должен был, Генри! Прости меня. Прости.  
Не за то, что сделал когда-то, не за страшное преступление — за это накажу себя сам, — а за то, что за все эти годы не нашёл смелости тебе признаться.  
Я теперешний поступил бы тогда иначе, — написал Майкл.  
Генри не поверил.  
Хотел! Но не мог. И не мог сдать своего мальчика полиции — и смириться с преступлением был не в силах.  
И жёстко приказал: ты должен признаться моей дочери. Она должна знать, в кого влюблена, с кем уезжает в большой город.  
Иначе скажу я.  
Конечно, Элисон Майкла послала. Никто не подписывался на чудовище, проникшее в семью Томпсонов.  
Ты не представляешь, через какой ад я прошёл, сказал горько Майкл. Я был тогда другим человеком.  
Был, — думал Генри. Или остался? Незнакомым, чужим.  
Сыном, убившим свою мать.  
Они с Генри не встретились вживую. Всё общение так и осталось — чатами.  
Дальше всё развернулось очень быстро — дочь порвала с Майклом и уехала, а Майкл — замкнулся в себе и упал в глубокую депрессию. Ни с кем не разговаривал, ни на что не отвечал. Отступился от своей мечты, провалил сроки подачи документов в Академию, отказался от решения стать копом.  
А Генри курил тогда столько, как будто мог дышать только сигаретным дымом, а не воздухом.  
Много думал, многое в себе ломал.  
Мальчик поступил так ради сестры. Боялся — за неё. Маленькую, беззащитную. Славную девочку, которую бы как товар толкнули за дозу обдолбанным мужикам. Сам пацан бы давно сбежал, если бы не кроха на его руках.  
Что он знал в пятнадцать лет — загнанный в тупик щенок? Не видевший ничего хорошего: ни поддержки, ни вызывающих доверия взрослых, ни шанса на помощь.  
Улица, голод, нищета, бесконечный страх.  
Это было убийство — спровоцированное беспросветным отчаянием.  
Генри позвонил — не раз и не два. И написал — не раз и не два. Майки. Ответь. Майк. Давай поговорим.  
Мальчик с трудом и далеко не сразу ответил: я не хочу ни с кем разговаривать. И Генри допустил оплошность, спросил: со всеми или только со мной?  
Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе соврал? — получил короткий ответ.  
И на этом всё закончилось. Чат покрылся струпьями, омертвев.  
Генри потом узнал — мальчик всё-таки нашёл у себя яйца и сдал вступительные экзамены, уехал в Атланту, стал курсантом Академии.  
Не сдался — совершенно размазанный душевно.  
И порвал с Генри.  
Больше ни слова, ни сообщения. Больше никаких разговоров. Никакого объяснения.  
Генри страдал, но не настаивал.  
Он и так наломал дров.  
Написал разок: «Майк, давай увидимся. ты прости меня дурака старого. Я свою дочь защищал. Понимаешь? Я Тогда думал что прав. Не выслушал тебя. Давай встретимся, поговорим? Напиши, буду ждать».  
И смайлик поставил. Дурацкий.  
Они так и не увиделись, и не списывались — год.  
Пока случайно, посреди улицы, солнечным днём, Генри не разглядел зелёный шарик на ручке Хейли, вытянувшегося бледного Майкла, и не побежал за ним, прижимая к груди горячие пончики.  
Но до этого — новости о Майкле входили в жизнь Генри уже каким-то хроническим пиздецом.

*

Майкл бросил полицейскую Академию. Вылетел из неё с треском. Потерял лычки курсанта и место студента. Своё будущее, свою мечту, свою новую жизнь, которых столь долго добивался.  
Новость оказалась шоком. Но ещё большим — продолжение.  
Майкла видели там и сям в наркопритонах, на Майка была наводка, полиция обыскала его квартиру, правда, не нашла ничего — да и сам он съехал невесть куда, не оставив ни зацепок, ни следов.  
Но о нём заговорили пушеры на улицах Олл Фактори. Пацанчик Генри, лол. Недоучка Хоуп сбежал из коповской школы, у-ха-ха. Его посадил на цепь известный криминальный авторитет.  
Воспалённому воображению Генри казалось, что и правда — посадил. Застегнул на худом горле широкий кожаный ошейник, защёлкнул карабин, взял за загривок крепкой ладонью и прижал к земле, заставляя признать чужую власть и своё повиновение.  
Генри аж виски ломило от ужаса. Нет, Майкл, нет. Парень, ты не мог. Мальчик мой, тебя заставили. Ты бы сам никогда, ты бы не…

Почему нет? У него было в жизни два якоря, ты сам и твоя дочь, Элисон. Ты лишил его обоих.  
А плотвичка… не удержит карася, ушедшего к акулам в океан.  
Ему всегда было тесно в чешуе хорошего благонравного мальчика.

*

Полиция Атланты работала не в пример лучше полиции Олл Фактори. Что сказать, столица штата, технологии, все новые веяния у них.  
Генри, например, сразу взяли в оборот, как большую и солидную зацепку. Его допрашивали, его брали мытьём и катаньем, без пиетета.  
Он рассказал всё. Почти всё. Смотрел угрюмо и прямо, был раздавлен.  
Ни разу не выбился в показаниях, соответствовали досье, собранному на Майкла. Сын наркоманки, есть младшая сестра. Был ему опекуном, встречался с моей дочерью, она его бросила. Хотел поступать в полицейскую Академию, потом передумал и разочаровался, но поддержала подружка, Агнесса Грин, так что успел в последний момент сдать экзамены.  
Учился нормально, приезжал к маленькой Хейли, с Генри не общался.  
Не знаю, от чего его переклинило.  
Тайну Майкла Генри не выдал. Она так и осталась — на двоих; болезненное отчаянное признание мальчика и жёсткое решение опекуна: ты должен рассказать моей дочери.  
Элисон тоже допрашивали. Но Генри не допустил, чтобы в одиночку. Сидел в углу кабинета, смотрел внимательно, слушал.  
И когда она подбиралась к опасному порогу, делал подсечку.  
Его девочка хорошо знала своего папу. Что значит движение брови, сигарета в руках, верчение зажигалки.  
Справилась. Она была не самой умной и талантливой на этом свете, но не злой. Просто недалёкой. Генри поговорил с ней загодя, внушил — парень сядет, если ты проболтаешься, нельзя платить злом за добро.  
Она выслушала и согласилась.  
Генри надеялся — из любви к Майклу, а не из-за страха, что он бродит на свободе — разыскиваемый полицией Призрак, — который легко её найдёт. В любой кроличьей норе. 

*

Полиция Атланты разрешила узнать Генри, в чём, собственно, замес. Всё же он коп. Свой. И у него трагедия. Его мальчик ушёл на тёмную сторону.  
Его чисто по-человечески поняли.  
И рассказали суть.  
Пушеры зубоскалили над Генри, кто ж не слышал о нём и его щенке в Олл Фактори. Злорадство, мстительное глумление: шкет предал, предал копа! Перешёл к своим, о-хо-хо, а-ха-ха, вот старого козла пидорасить должно!..  
Генри их ожиданий не обманывал. Крыло его знатно, временами до слёз.  
Атланта дала нормальную сводку. Они были заинтересованы, чтобы Генри находился на их стороне. Взял себя в руки, вместе с соплями, отчаянием и звериной тоской, и — сдал Майкла, если тот к нему придёт.  
Генри снова очутился под надзором полиции — своих же, дежурящих возле его дома и сопровождающих в магазин за блоком сигарет.  
Потом слежку сняли — чтобы не мозолила глаза. Мальчик оказался ядовитым и хитрым, змея, а не карась.  
Ловили его на живца. На золотистую плотвичку и старого, разбитого сома.

*

Сводка была суха и ужасающа в своей дотошности. Выписывать наркотик через интернет — новый модный способ. И продавать, естественно! Чем Майкл — никнейм «Призрак» в даркнете — и занялся. Не зря мафия его взяла. Вся её верхушка ещё старая, а веяния ей нужны современные. Быть в тренде, все дела.  
Вышли на мальчика. Наехали, почморили…  
Генри вздрагивал. Знал он, что стоит за этими невинными словами.  
…и потребовали работать на себя. Может, Майкл и поломался сначала, но получил пару раз по морде, пощёлкали перед ним пассатижами, поиграли бритвой перед его широко раскрытым глазом — и согласился.  
А может, и не ломался. Сразу сказал: да.  
Не хочу иметь ничего общего с этими цивилами. Правильными копами. Лицемерными козлами. Хочу вернуться к своим корням.  
Вы даже не представляете, какой я псих и урод.  
И пришить могу. Уже делал.  
А лучший детектив города даже и не понял. Поверил, приютил. А я обвёл его вокруг пальца. И не раз и не два. Пять лет рос у него в доме, мальчиком-паинькой. А потом куснул легавого в яйца, выебал его дочь с оттяжкой и свалил.  
А. Ха. Ха. Ха.  
И вот Майкл уже там, так сказать, свой.  
Проверку прошёл.  
И доказывает, и выкладывается вовсю, его, Генри, компьютерный мальчик, смышлёный, живой, дерзкий.  
«Пшёл нахуй, Генри».  
«Хочешь, чтобы я тебе врал?»  
«Ну и не буду».  
«Пока».  
Сгинул Майкл Хоуп, а из пепла и грязи, горечи и обиды, молчания о прошлом и совершённом убийстве вырос и стал на его место Призрак — с аватаркой белого мстителя в даркнете.  
Он не марал руки кровью, как Дейл Харви. Он убивал людей дистанционно.  
Умный, хитрый, изворотливый парень, собаку съевший на взломах и сокрытии следов в виртуальном пространстве.  
Он для наркомафии ценен тем, что будет учить их, как перевести все дела в инет — покупка, договорённости, доставка. Тебя никто не видит, никто ничего о тебе не знает.  
А даже если возьмут: ни улик, ни доказательств. Расплывающийся в воздухе электронный след. 

*

От постоянного, постыдного, звериного страха у Генри пропала агорафобия — последствие комы. Он просто её не замечал, пребывая в ежедневном аду.  
Майкл продаёт наркотики. Майкл работает на мафию. Майкл делает там карьеру. Его ценят и уважают.  
Майкл у ублюдков на поводке. Наивный для них и опасный для остальных.  
Его убьют, если что пойдёт не так. Из него вытянут все сведения. Наладят через него работающие схемы и — уберут.  
Парень не бывший коп, конечно. Но бывший воспитанник копа, бывший курсант полицейской Академии, ему никогда не отмыться от позорного пятна и подозрений.  
Он всегда будет первым в чёрном списке. Пущен в расход. Даже если особо ценен.  
Чужим не верят. Никогда — до конца.  
Его пристрелят.  
Ему изрежут лицо бритвой и отчекрыжат ухо.  
Сожгут заживо, примотав серым скотчем к стулу и облив бензином из канистры.  
Его заставят, случись что, признаться даже в том, чего нет: и в любви к Генри, и в преданности ему, во всех грехах, боже милосердный, сохрани и отведи!..  
Ему скажут: парень, ты пять лет рос в его доме!  
Ты почти год ухаживал за ним, изувеченным и парализованным.  
Чем ты докажешь, что он тебе не больше, чем грязь под ногтем, пыль кокса на мизинце?..  
Генри не поменял замки на входной двери. Но стал спать с пистолетом под подушкой.

*

Он отчаянно кашлял. Три пачки в день не шли впрок. Лёгкие норовили свернуться и однажды выплеснуться на ладонь мокрой кровавой слизью.  
— Генри, пожалей себя, — не выдержал Завадский. — К этому всё катилось.  
Генри захотелось наставить на него пистолет. И взвести курок.  
— Что именно, Энди? — прохрипел он, обтирая тыльной стороной ладони измученный рот.  
— Наркопритоны, наркобарыги, наркомать. Ты сделал всё, что мог, для него.  
Генри отпил из стакана прохладной воды, прополоскал горло и сплюнул обратно в стакан. Завадский поморщился.  
— Не сделал самого главного, — буркнул Генри, мучимый виной и невысказанным признанием.  
— Он тебя предал, — просто сказал Эндрю. — Ты в него вкладывался, растил как человека, а не как…  
Генри предостерегающе поднял ладонь.  
— А он отплатил тебе по-собачьи.  
— Собаки классные.  
— Он крысёныш, дружище. И всегда им был. Знаешь, пожалуй, только ты один и верил в сказку о гадком утёнке.  
Генри мысленно поднял дуло пистолета и выстрелил в потолок над головой Завадского. Упреждающим.  
— Уже на истории от пушера в федеральной тюрьме стало ясно, что к чему. Ты пацана своего спрашивал?  
— Спрашивал. — Генри в последнее время ни в чём не лгал. Почти ни в чём. Правдивый старый обманутый коп.  
— Он покупал кайф для своей матери.  
— Ну и?  
Эндрю смешался.  
— Ну и не только для неё. Иначе как бы так долго протянул в такой нищете, без жратвы и денег, да ещё и с маленькой девочкой на руках.  
— Читал я твои показания, — сказал Генри угрюмо. — Знаю твои доводы.  
— Ну так признай. — Завадский нервно сел к нему на стол, придавив задницей бумаги. — У этого парня всегда была гнильца. И твоя проблема не в том, какой он, а в том, что ты слишком ему доверял.  
Генри отёр кистью рот. Всё казалось, что пузырится на губах кровавая пена изорванных в клочья лёгких.  
— Перестань, наконец, — посоветовал Эндрю. — Как другу говорю. Впусти новые данные себе под череп и примирись с ними. Не было того Майкла, которого ты знаешь.  
— Не было?  
— Никогда, дружище. Ты обманывался. Но со стороны… видно было. Спроси у меня, у Мелани.  
— Энди, — выговорил Генри, тяжело поднимая глаза. — Ради твоего сына культурно прошу: съеби с моего стола.

*

Они пошли в клуб по наводке. Брать банду наркоторговцев — и не мелочь пузатую.  
А там оказался Майкл.  
Сидел в вип-зоне, не вздрогнул, когда началась зачистка, неторопливо пил сок.  
Ну да, он никогда не напивался, держал себя трезвым, не отпускал контроль. Отвозил бухих в дупель девочек домой после бара: что Элисон, что Агнессу. А сам ни капли в рот. Пример матери, которая скатилась сначала в конченую алкоголичку, прежде чем стать наркоманкой, — врезался в память крепко отвращением к спиртному.

— На каком основании, офицеры? — спросил спокойно, чуть улыбаясь краешком узкого рта.  
Генри скрутил его в вязанку хвороста и припечатал к стене.  
— Ты что делаешь, малыш? — шепнул в горячий висок.  
Майкл ничего не ответил, промолчал.  
Генри ему выломал руки за спину так, что тот застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Но даже не огрызнулся.  
Ни имени, ни фамилии, ничего. Генри Томпсон для него никто. Стёрт из памяти. 

Всех шмонали быстро, профессионально. Охрану вязали и укладывали мордой в пол, барменов, официантов и ди-джея ставили на колени, гостей — выстраивали вдоль стен. Псы ярились, ультрафиолетовые фонари сновали зигзагами, стоял горячий запах табачного дыма, апельсиновой цедры в коктейлях, рома, злости и мужского пота.  
Весело-весело в новеньком клубе мистера Белого, мафиозного крутыша, появившегося со стороны и оседлавшего наркотрафик города.  
Генри подцепил Майкла за шкирку. Всё, пацан, побегал, поиграл в наркобарона, хватит. Домой, на допрос, дознание.  
— Только через адвоката, — процедил Майкл глухо, поводя выкрученными за спину локтями. Кивнул на свой карман в джинсах: дай телефон или сам звони.  
— Майк, — просипел Генри, встряхивая, как щенка. — Прекрати!  
За происходящим, не поднимаясь с дивана, наблюдал невысокий зубастый парень со страшным изуродованным лицом. Спокойно, расслабленно, невзирая на бушующий шухер.  
— Адвокат или улики, — Майкл переступил ногами, приподнятый на цыпочки. — Отпускай.  
— Ты ещё мне про дуру задвинь! — рассвирепел Генри в беспомощном гневе.  
— Dura lex, sed lex, — тут же усмехнулся Майкл. — И ты тот самый дурак, Генри.  
Он назвал его по имени, впервые за всё то мучительное, изувеченное расстоянием и молчанием время.  
Но лучше бы не называл.  
— Всё, хватит. — Человек-со-шрамом поднял ладони, повёл ими, как в танце. — Дерьмо прекратили, господа, и выложили свои трусики мне на полочку. Зелёный, как ты?  
— Отлично, — отозвался Майкл.  
Зелёный? В клубе Белого? Генри сгрёб крепче воротник Майка.  
— А ты кто? Голубой?  
— Оранжевый, — откликнулся мужик с неприятной ухмылкой, перекосившей всё его лицо в жутковатую гримасу, необаятельную, клыкастую.  
Генри уставился на него, как молнией охуяченный. Пальцы свело судорогой.  
Сработала профессиональная память. Генри сопоставлял черты, не мог поверить. Искал в изуродованном пулей лице славного рыжего мальчишку, которого когда-то знал.  
— Фредди? — выдохнул вполголоса.  
Человек, который ему показался из прошлого, смотрел на него желчными желтоватыми глазами. Как опытный лис на привычной охоте.  
С презрением и усмешкой, кажущейся извечной на улыбчивых изуродованных губах.  
Не узнал.  
— А ты, значит, Бурый, ручной медведь моего парня, — констатировал. И Майкл ярко, довольно улыбнулся. — Давай, отпускай Зелёного или зачитывай ему коповскую «молитву».  
Генри шваркнул Майкла себе за спину.  
— И зачитаю. Это мой парень.  
Майкл под пальцами неожиданно бухнулся коленями на пол — Генри не удержал, позорно сунулся за ним вниз, — сложил умоляюще руки и заголосил:  
— Пусти меня, Генри, прости меня, Генри, дай с ребятами погулять!..  
Он глумился без капли раскаяния. Бил в самое больное.  
«Пусти меня».  
«Прости меня».  
Всё, что не сделал Томпсон, когда мальчику действительно было страшно, муторно, тошно, и он об этом заклинал, просил, умолял!.. Генри, пожалуйста! Генри, сжалься!..  
Много, много месяцев назад.  
Оранжевый скособочился всем лицом в усмешке:  
— Или доказательства, или на выход… — медленная нехорошая пауза, — офицеры. 

Конечно, они ушли. Не Зелёный с Оранжевым, а копы — как побитые паскудные собаки, которых выпнули за порог.  
Чисто, культурно, никакой подпольной дури, люди развлекаются в приличном клубе. Ни зацепок, ни следов. Мальчик-хакер, чудо-Призрак превратил теневой бизнес в чистый цифровой свет.

* 

Генри напился в тот вечер, как давно не делал. Тупо наливал в стакан и опрокидывал в себя. И снова, и снова.  
Кашлял, затягиваясь сигаретой, отирал рот. Ладонь была чистой. И он продолжал.  
Он узнал. Того паренька, шебутного, яркого, искреннего, преданного идеалам.  
Выросшего, заматеревшего, изменившегося за тридцать лет.  
Он знал Фредди Ньюэндайка. Ещё совсем пацанчиком — рыжеголовым, светлоглазым и подвижным, как ртуть.  
Его отец служил в Олл Фактори, потом собрал семью и переехал в Лос-Анджелес, из мелкой южной дыры в блистающий огромный город. Хотел мальчонке лучшей жизни и надеялся, что тот никогда не станет копом. А каким-нибудь белым воротничком: адвокатом, юристом, доктором наук.  
Тот и стал — профессором лжи.  
Ушёл работать под тень — и остался в тени. Чуть не погиб под прикрытием, вернулся почти трупом, обескровленным, с тремя пулями — в живот, в лёгкие и в морду — выздоравливал тяжело, долго.  
То дело изрядно нашумело в СМИ и вошло хрестоматийным провалом в учебники для будущих полицейских.  
Мистеры Розовый, Коричневый, Синий, Белый, Оранжевый и Джо Кэбот, старый макаронник, игравший в крёстного отца всем своим мальчикам.  
Ничем хорошим не закончилась та история. И посрать на бандюганов, убийц и ворьё, — поделом им — но не на мальчиков, попавших в переплёт. Фредди Ньюэндайка и Марвина Нэша.  
Хорошие парни стали пушечным мясом. Их бросили, их никто не спасал, зная, что они в сраном похоронном доме — умирают.  
Подставили — свои, сначала стремительной атакой при ограблении, потом долгой мучительной засадой при расправе над ними.  
Они умирали, но друг друга не сдали. Раскрыли — их.  
И словно конченых сук — расстреляли.  
У Марвина остался маленький ребёнок. А Фредди — никто не ждал.

Генри читал не учебники для следующих поколений курсантов, а прямые сводки. После них не мог оставаться дома. Уходил на реку и там ревел, как последняя блядь. Хоронил мальчиков, оплакивал. На что они положили свои жизни. Зачем один пошёл под прикрытие, а второй глупо попался в заложники. Как теперь жить их семьям. Их родным. Как смотрят в их глаза коллеги, подставившие своей некомпетентной работой. Оправдываются чем?.. 

Через много лет Генри оказался на их месте. Нет, он не был под прикрытием — он пошёл накрывать отморозков, ублюдков, играющих в «бешеных псов», икону стиля для преступного мира. И оказался с расколотым черепом в коме, на грани жизни и смерти.  
И никто из коллег не пришёл в палату. Не покаялся: Генри, извини нас, мы тебя подставили.  
Ему спокойно смотрели в глаза, когда вернулся, и улыбались, когда дырявил чёрным взглядом. Пушечное мясо выжило — ну и хер с ним, с мясом. 

Если бы не Майкл, он бы не смог продолжить дальше. Но мальчик в него верил, тащил. Не сомневался. Генри, ты коп. Ты самый лучший. Ты всем покажешь.  
И ради него Томпсон показал. И смог. И взял себя за яйца. Ощущая себя одиночкой в прогнившем насквозь Департаменте. 

Но — сделать то же самое для Майкла, поверить, не усомниться, поддержать в самый чёрный час — не сумел. 

И теперь — мистер Зелёный под протекторатом мистера Оранжевого. Бывший мальчик-коп под опекой бывшего преданного расстрелянного копа.  
И оба — под сильной хозяйской рукой мистера Белого. Ставшего новым Джо Кэботом.  
Ошейники на горло злых гончих — и они стали прирученными псами на тёмной стороне, у хозяина изнанки.  
Мистер Белый был подлатан, отсидел и вышел.  
А камни, те самые, украденные, где-то припрятанные, его дожидались.  
А гастролёр и бродяга Диммик, наверняка, изменился после того похоронного дома, напичканного гробами и пропитанного кровью до последнего дюйма бетона.  
Как и Генри — после тяжелейшего удара, полученного внезапно от самого близкого человека.  
Как и Майкл — после Генри.  
Как и Фредди — после...  
Ньюэндайк сгинул, снова уйдя безымянным талантливым парнем под прикрытие в очередную банду.  
С почестями похоронили пустой гроб, накрыв звёздно-полосатым флагом, на полицейском кладбище славы и трагедии.  
А через несколько лет в криминальном мире появился Оранжевый, новый умный игрок. Его принципы, подход к делу, быстро взлетевшая репутация обрели вес. А вот кем он был когда-то — знали немногие, единицы, заставшие то время и кровавую бойню. Но то, что это один и тот же человек, у правосудия не имелось официальных доказательств.  
Мало ли, встречаются похожие парни.  
Белый и Оранжевый сошлись, и бизнес пары «мажитель» — так коротко звали их союз, — расцвёл.  
Эти псы сколотили свою стаю. И нагнули остальных. И, сучьи дети, были счастливы. Один знал подворотни, второй — закон. Один — проворачивал махинации в белых перчатках, второй — прикрывал его зад.  
Поговаривали, что они любовники. Что Ларри перетянул Фредди на свою сторону. Хорошо, что отец мальца умер задолго до этого всего.  
А Генри помнил мальчишку, живого, искреннего, рыжего как огонёк, со светлыми весёлыми глазами.  
В клубе он с трудом опознал в матёром сорокалетнем волке — щенка полицейского волкодава.  
И мистер Грин, Зелёный, полностью оправдывал волчье, вражеское доверие. 

Мальчики-копы погибли. Один на месте расстрела, второй — чуть позже.  
И теперь Оранжевый втащил на свою сторону мальчика копа. 

Генри закрывал лицо руками.  
Ладони становились мокрыми. 

*

Он решился и пришёл в клуб. Спокойно сообщил, держа руку на кобуре пистолета: я курировал вашего Белого. Хочу поговорить.  
Выпил стаканчик у барной стойки и ушёл.  
Белого он знал. Тот был человек чести. Пусть на той стороне — но…  
Мог бы оказаться отличным копом, если бы не. 

Пока Генри ждал, терзал по телефону полицию Атланты. А вдруг Майкл под прикрытием? Вы его туда сбагрили? Он не мог. Не мог! Вы дали ему задание, а он повёлся, как щенок. Вы всегда бросаете щенков в самое пекло. Вы его заставили. Вы его убедили. Вы разыграли эту карту с бросанием Академии, как в «Отступниках», вы использовали нашу историю убедительным доказательством для мафии. Мальчик верил, а коп предал. Мальчик рос в его доме, а опекун вскрыл его прошлое. И дал поджопник. Майкл бы никогда. И ни за что. Это вы карасёнка подловили на крючок и отправили к акулам — Зелёным. Вы положили его на алтарь своих квартальных отчётов, премий, статистики, медалек; задурили ему голову, взяли под наивные жабры, заставили вывернуться наизнанку. 

«Оставь его, Генри. Он крысёныш. И зря ты верил в сказку о гадком утёнке...»

Один уже так ушёл. Потому что его оставили. Ему не поверили. В нём разуверились. А тот, другой, на тёмной стороне — принял и обнял. Как сволочь Солт изломанного потерянного Харви.  
И в клубе теперь… мистер Оранжевый скалится изуродованным лицом. Изувеченной душой. А мистер Грин не помнит, что он Майкл, Майкл Хоуп.  
Какой пиздец ты, Генри, допустил.  
Какой пиздец упустил.  
А стоило просто написать мальчику в чат. Попросить прощения. Сказать, что ошибался. Добиваться ответа. Просить о встрече. Приезжать к его дому. К нему в Атланту. Держать и не отпускать. Говорить, как он нужен и важен. Доказывать. Не сидеть в сторонке, уважая его личное пространство, тяжкие думы, горькие мысли.  
Вот и отсоси теперь, Генри.  
Тупой старый идиот.  
Как он мог так мальчика?..  
Тот предал его — потому что его предал и оставил во тьме Генри.

А пришёл — Белый.  
А пришёл — Оранжевый. Такой же изломанный и преданный своими. Взял парня в свои ладони, отогрел дыханием. Показал, что ничего не кончено. Дал — многое. Всё, в чём тот нуждался. Любовь, признание, безусловное принятие, прощение после страшного. 

Генри строил цепочку звено за звеном.  
И потому сказал в баре: я курировал Ларри. Вашего Белого, нового Кэбота. 

Хотел бы убить, но знал, что не доберётся.

**Мистер Белый**

Ларри был весь побит сединой. Годы взяли своё — серебряный лис с чёрным подшёрстком. Но те же тёмные внимательные глаза. Спокойное лицо. Приятное, обволакивающее обаяние.  
— Привет, Лоуренс Диммик, — сказал Генри, садясь в раскоряченное неудобное кресло.

Он знал Фредди ещё до того, как тот стал детективом Ньюэндайком, а потом — наводящим ужас и восхищение мистером Оранжевым.  
И знал Ларри, когда тот попался на вооружённом ограблении, отягощённом отрезанным мизинцем у пострадавшего. Генри как раз назначили его надзирающим офицером после отсидки.

Тот смотрел на него без изумления. Такой весь достойный, вызывающий доверие старый вор. По-своему порядочный, по-своему принципиальный, который никогда не бросит — своих. Например, Оранжевого, застрелив при этом Ньюэндайка.  
Тот должен был стать дамбой, плотиной насилию. А стал — ударной волной, новым поколением мафии.  
И Майк… И Майк тоже.

Они хорошо друг друга помнили. Седые, сильные — свою молодость. Оба тогда — без мальчишек, которые их изменили. Без привязанностей, злые, лютые.  
Как они друг за другом следили. И подстерегали. И ненавидели. И уважали.  
Ты был бы неплохим медвежатником, закуривал на обязательной встрече с куратором, законопослушно отмечаясь, Ларри.  
И Томпсон скрипел зубами — никогда!  
Ты мог бы стать отличным копом, пыхал сигаретой Генри, проверяя подопечного внезапно вечером, сидит ли дома, жопа такая.  
И Диммика всего перекашивало — ни за что!  
Они пасли противника в оба глаза, не поддавались на уловки — зная, что тот знает, что этот знает.  
— Как Алабама? — небрежно закидывал Генри.  
— Стоит на карте, — небрежно отвечал Ларри.

Пока Ларри был его надзираемым, то сидел ниже травы, тише воды. Джентльмен-вор в завязке, средний белый класс. Ничем не выдавал себя.  
Но Генри знал — чуял — характер, породу.  
А потом тот наконец отмотал свою условку и тут же съебал в Лос-Анджелес — продолжать грабить и ускользать. А Генри продолжал ловить преступников и невольно думал: вам далеко до Ларри Диммика.  
Было дело, жизнь свела его с Сеймуром Скагнетти — умным, опытным, собаку съевшем на своём деле: не верить отморозкам и держать их на коротком поводке. Много лет спустя, когда случилась бойня в Лос-Анджелесе, Генри увидел в сводках знакомую фамилию. Скагнетти курировал Виктора Вегу — одного из псов Кэбота. Того самого урода, который пытал и калечил Марвина Нэша.  
Сеймур учил: не проникайся симпатией к подозреваемым. Они не исправятся. Только на вид ягнятки. Пока им надо отвести от тебя твой коповский взгляд.  
Генри хорошо усвоил его уроки. Их подтвердила жизнь.  
Этих сук ничего не меняло.  
И пусть, в отличие от садиста Веги, Лоуренс был обаятельным и принципиальным грабителем, отрезать менеджерам пальцы это ему не мешало. Их суть оставалась одна и та же.  
А тюрьма… была лишь временным ошейником. Если только не сажали на двадцать лет.  
Они выходили — и зло увеличивалось.  
И за бешеными псами вдвойне должны следить служебные овчарки.  
Брать за горло и валять по земле, сомкнув клыки на шее.  
Иначе никак.

*

— Жизнь с тобой была неласкова, офицер. 

Ларри смотрел на Генри очень внимательно. На то, как слегка прихрамывает. На то, как невпопад кривит парализованный уголок рта.  
— Со мной жизнь была неласкова? — Генри тяжело опустился в низкое кресло. — Это не меня за задницу полиция Атланты держит. У меня все отлично.

Отлично, вот как. Ларри ласково улыбнулся, как старому знакомому, которого рад видеть.  
Конечно, он знал об офицере Томпсоне всё.  
Теперь у Ларри хранились свои досье на всех, с кем приходилось иметь дело. И на полицейских тоже. Особенно, на таких как Томпсон — упрямых принципиальных козлов, которых не сломать ни угрозами, ни подкупами.  
На чем их можно взять. Чем зацепить.  
На себя эти придурки обычно плюют — но хорошо ловятся на крючок, когда дело доходит до их семьи. 

Белый читал досье, которое собрал Оранжевый, и ничему не удивлялся.  
Когда-то он был уверен, что такой упоротый фараон, как Генри Томпсон, до пятидесяти не доживёт. Не то что он, удачливый вор, всего-то с одной настоящей отсидкой, и той по глупости. С умением стрелять с двух рук, вычислить крысу и вовремя замести следы.  
История с Фредди Ньюэндайком — переехала Ларри Диммика знатно.  
Но он выжил и стал сильнее. Богаче. Могущественнее. 

Он перевалил через полувековой порог жизни без особых сожалений. Он забрал себе остатки империи Джо Кэбота. Он забрал себе Оранжевого. И думать не думал о каком-то паршивом полицейском из паршивого городка, где он кис после федеральной тюрьмы во время условно-досрочного.  
— Ты посмеёшься, когда узнаешь, с кем повязан наш новенький, — и Оранжевый оскалил зубы, отдавая досье. Как всегда, когда речь шла о копах.  
Ларри надел очки, посмотрел на фотографию, в которую ткнул дулом пистолета Фредди.  
Волевой подбородок. Скошенный уголок рта. Карие глаза.  
— А я уже думал отправить для него венок на местное кладбище, — Белый удивленно покачал головой. — Принципиальные обычно долго не живут.  
— Это точно.  
Фредди отступил в тень кабинета, щёлкнул дверцей бара. Налил на два пальца бурбона себе и Ларри. Для Ларри — лёд, себе — без, не любил, когда холод обжигает зубы.  
Читать не мешал, лишь иногда поглядывал цепким острым взглядом. Что скажешь? Ты оценил?

Ларри оценил.  
И обвинение в убийстве наркомана, после которого Томпсон вышел не то что сухим из воды — а даже героем, поймавшим спятившего местного «серийника». И как Томпсон годами бился за то, чтобы сузить полноводную реку наркотрафика, текущую через Олл Фактори.  
И как этот коп всю свою семью выпроводил прочь из города, когда взялся за очередное большое дело. Дочь в Европу, жену — под какого-то мексикашку подложил, и тот увёз её подальше.  
За них Томпсон не боялся. За себя не боялся. Вот и отхватил тогда знатных пиздюлей, чуть калекой не стал. Но выкарабкался, везунчик.  
А теперь он боится — хоть и не за себя.

Ларри почувствовал обжигающий взгляд — глаза у Фредди были цвета бурбона. Темно-янтарные, как у хищного зверя во тьме.  
Фредди словно по лицу читал, до какой строчки дошёл Ларри. И о чём тот думает.

Новенький, невинный, зелёный — тот самый паренёк, которого Оранжевый взял под свою опеку.  
Майки.  
Это так легко — ломать границы личного, делая доступным, как по щелчку пальцев.  
Ларри, Джонни, Фредди, Майки — мы здесь все свои, да? Мы так ласково зовём друг друга по имени. Это очень лично. Это делает тебя личным — для меня.  
Пусть копы пыжатся, обращаясь друг к другу по фамилиям — Холдуэй, Макласки, Томпсон, Завадский.  
Я Ларри, он Фредди, а ты для нас Майки, малыш.

Ты теперь наш, мы о тебе позаботимся. Не то что твой бывший опекун, да?  
Да, Фредди.  
Да, Ларри.

Конечно, Белому вовремя докладывали, что старого упрямого копа вызывали в Атланту на допрос. Что теперь в его доме допоздна не гаснет свет. И с крыльца до калитки он тащится — с пришибленным видом. Что лютует пуще прежнего в прокуренном участке. И снова не спит по ночам.  
Даже сраным полицейским неприятно терять своих мальчиков — особенно, если их подбирают воры.  
Да, Фредди?  
Да, Ларри.

Ларри знал, что Томпсон придет. Приволочется, с лаем и воем, старый служебный пёс с подбитой лапой.  
Какого хрена, Диммик, отъебись от моего пацана! Верни мне моего мальчика!  
Ларри только руками разведёт.  
Ничего личного, офицер Томпсон, всего лишь бизнес.  
Хороший смышлёный паренёк, я его к делу пристроил. Он с нами счастлив.

И с всё той же широкой неласковой усмешкой посмотрит, как корчит полицейского волкодава, словно тому остальные три лапы перебили. И поверх его головы — уже от души — подмигнёт Фредди, голодному янтарному взгляду из полумрака.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь, Томпсон? Как насчет «Реми Мартен»? Не отказывайся. Ваша зарплата на французские коньяки вряд ли рассчитана.  
— Да пошё… Да. Выпью.  
Голос у копа оказался непривычно глухой, безжизненный.  
Он был очень крепкий мужик, раз выкарабкался из комы. Снова стал на ноги.  
Широкоплечий, плотно сбитый. Ростом и весом, наверно, как тот чокнутый приятель Эдди Кэбота, мистер Блондин. Вик Вега, так его звали. Ларри узнал это уже под следствием.  
В крепыша Вика пришлось всадить двенадцать пуль, чтобы заставить притихнуть.  
Ларри всегда было интересно, на сколько пуль рассчитан Генри Томпсон. Хватит ли привычного «магнума» или уважить этого принципиального провинциального козла — и познакомить его со своим «томпсоном».  
Оранжевого такая ирония, наверняка, повеселит. И он снова оскалит зубы в наглой лихой усмешке, которая так нравится Белому. Он всегда готов на всё, чтобы развеселить своего мальчика.

Коньяк по стаканам Ларри разливал сам, аккуратно щипчикам клал лёд.  
Генри Томпсон и не подозревал, что Ларри Диммик вольно-невольно повторяет все ритуалы, к которым привык в доме Джо Кэбота. Пьёт коньяк такой же марки. Так же ведёт дела — обстоятельно, на широкую ногу, строгим, но любящим патроном для всех, кто в пределах дальности поражения.  
«Папа», — звал Ларри старого Кэбота и верил ему, как родному отцу, а тому было плевать, что с его людьми.  
«Сынок», — участливо откликался Джо, а потом выстрелил в Ларри.  
Джо волновали только бриллианты, будь они прокляты.

Ларри был не такой. Он заботился о своих людях. Он заботился о Фредди — изувеченном, переломанном. Не о мальчике-копе, которого убил, а о мальчике-воре, который остался с ним.  
Остался добровольно.

Ларри протянул бокал копу. Тот взял, глядя хмуро в сторону. И сделал несколько щедрых глотков, как будто воду в себя вливал.

С Генри Томпсоном-то никто добровольно оставаться не хотел.  
Все сбегали — жена и дочь. И даже пацан, который, по идее, должен быть ему по гроб жизни признателен. Тоже — сбежал.

Ларри не успел просмаковать первый глоток — благородный букет, богатое послевкусие — как Генри протянул бокал:  
— Что за безвкусная дрянь? Вообще не берёт. Наливай щедрее, Диммик, не скупись. У тебя же баблишко водится.  
Ларри машинально плеснул ещё, а потом до него дошло.  
Он возмутился. Искренне, как человек, чьи представления о гостеприимстве только что спустили в унитаз.  
— Дрянь?! Да этому коньяку, — он взял бутылку и прищурился, глядя на этикетку, — тридцать лет! Столько же, сколько нашему знакомству, офицер! Выдержка — высший сорт! Франция, чтоб её сплющило! Двести лет традиций! Твой прадед двести лет назад ещё с голой жопой в юбке по Шотландии бегал! А ты от «Реми Мартен» нос воротишь!  
— Не ворочу, — возразил Генри и прикончил новую порцию в два глотка.  
— Все равно не вставляет, — чуть поморщился. — Компот моей бабушки и то круче сносит.  
И снова протянул бокал.

Фредди видел широкий затылок копа. Тёмные волосы топорщились.  
Ларри по сравнению c ним был совсем седой. На публике носил очки в тяжёлой чёрной оправе, чтобы казаться старше и солиднее. Но сейчас вид у него был такой, будто готов разбить коньяк о башку этого упрямого легавого.  
Если бы легавый пытался тут свой гонор показывать, специально бесить Ларри, то разговор с ним вышел недолгим.  
Фредди вдавил бы ему дуло в затылок и поставил на колени. Заставил извиняться перед Белым.  
Но этот Томпсон был реально тугодум. А уж после того, как хорошенько настучали по кумполу, с мозгами стало ещё хуже.  
Он бычился и тупил.  
— Я думал, ты пьёшь лимонадик покрепче, Диммик. Наливай.  
Ларри едва не перелил за край.  
— Только скажи ещё разок, что тебя не вставило! — рявкнул он. — Я тебе чёртову бутылку о голову разобью, офицер!  
Фредди невольно улыбнулся, не отцепляя взгляда от этих двоих. Когда Ларри начинал психовать, он очень напоминал себя в ту пору, когда они только познакомились.  
Спокойный-спокойный, разумный-разумный, и вдруг вспышка ярости. И мистер Розовый катится по полу, потому что мистер Белый ломает ему рёбра ногами. И мистеру Блондину приходится уворачиваться от его кулаков. И сам Джо Кэбот отступает на шаг назад, потому что мистер Белый готов вцепиться ему в глотку.  
А потом Ларри снова спокойный, рассудительный — я профессионал, малыш! меня на дешёвые понты не взять! — и аккуратно расчёсывает волосы у зеркала.  
Серьёзный, как взведённый курок.

Даже сейчас не так уж и нужны ему были очки.  
Для чтения документов — да, чтобы знать, что подписываешь, включая мелкий шрифт.  
Для того, чтобы показать всем остальным, что он старый опытный волк, зарезавший не одну овцу из стада, прокусивший горло не одной пастушьей собаке — безусловно.  
Но для того, чтобы стрелять, Белому не нужно было идеальное зрение.  
Только скорость. Хладнокровие. Чутьё.

Тех полицейских в квартире Джонни Доленса Ларри расстрелял в абсолютной темноте. И ни разу не промахнулся.  
Фредди сам попросил рассказать, как это было — когда между ними не осталось никаких тайн. Они лежали в постели в такой же абсолютной темноте. Как в ту ночь бойни.  
И Ларри гладил большим пальцем его распухшие уставшие губы, лаская и растягивая их.

В полицейском досье, которое когда-то читал детектив Ньюэндайк, факты были отражены более-менее верно.  
Ларри Диммику действительно хватило наглости взять в заложники того парня, который работал под прикрытием. И приволочь к нему же домой, где его ждали друзья, такие же копы.  
Те решили устроить вечеринку-нежданчик в честь его дня рождения, понимаешь. Сидели в темноте, придурки, чтобы потом выскочить и заорать: «Сюрприз, засранец! Мы тебя любим, говнюк!»  
Ну, Ларри и устроил сюрприз.  
Для всех.  
Распахнул пинком дверь. И в проёме — два силуэта. Один скорчившийся, на коленях, второй с дулом у его башки.  
Все онемели, и Ларри говорил, что долю секунды слышал изумленный задушенный вздох.  
Первый выстрел — «крысе». Тело рухнуло на порог, и Ларри начал стрелять с двух рук сразу, выпуская обойму за обоймой.  
— Они были безоружны.  
— Но их было больше, малыш. И что они сделали? Толком ничего. Только своих баб телами прикрывали.  
У Ларри выпала невыгодная позиция, просто тупая, он стоял на свету, в проёме — никогда так не делай, малыш. И стрелял в темноту, угадывая движения не зрением — чутьём.  
Он убил троих — всех дружков полицейской крысы, ранил и напугал бабьё. Пусть благодарят — выжили же.  
Никто опознать карателя не смог — уж точно не по силуэту.  
— Ненавижу легавых, — произнес Ларри после долгой тишины. Такой пронзительной, словно выстрелы закончились только что, а не много лет назад.  
Слова прозвучали с тихой грустью, — или Оранжевому так показалось, потому что по-прежнему было темно, не видно ни зги. Только запах Ларри, жёсткое плечо Ларри, в которое он вжимался щекой. И шершавые пальцы Ларри у его губ — казалось, навеки пропахшие порохом и кровью.  
Как тогда, когда Белый стрелял в полицейского щенка Фредди Ньюэндайка.  
— Тоже ненавижу, — сказал Оранжевый, уже не мальчик, и сказал искренне. И крепче сомкнул губы на пальцах Ларри.

После обещания разбить бутылку о его тупую башку до Томпсона, казалось, дошло.  
— Как был ты дешёвым бандитом, так и остался, Диммик, угрожаешь безоружным и считаешь себя крутым.  
И Генри угрюмо допил всё, что плескалось в стакане до конца.  
Оранжевый напрягся.  
Он мог наблюдать лишь затылок и плечи старого копа — но сразу ухватил, как тот весь подобрался. Ни у кого не было такой чуйки на легавых, как у Оранжевого. Он видел их насквозь — даже если просто слышал голос по телефону. Знал, чего хотят. Чего боятся. О чём думают. И что скажут дальше.  
Именно такие придурковатые немолодые копы — в числе самых опасных.  
Провинциальные, принципиальные.  
Да, его обыскали при входе — только что разве в задницу не залезли. Забрали пистолет. Забрали обязательные карандаш и блокнот. Разве что зажигалку оставили и сигареты.  
«Ещё сигаретами мне с ним делиться!» — иначе фыркнул бы Белый.  
Оранжевый сам не сидел, но знал, что по тюремным понятиям это табу. Поделился сигаретой с легавым — считай, осучился.  
Но даже без оружия старые принципиальные копы — те ещё ковбои-камикадзе.  
Ударит моча в голову — рванёт через широкий стол душить Ларри, вырвать ему кадык или выдавить глаза. Или схватит тяжёлое пресс-папье и приложит по виску, выбивая хрупкие кости.  
Да мало ли как.  
Копов учат убивать — их учат убивать намного профессиональнее, чем это делают воры.  
Да мало ли что.  
Особенно зная, что Томпсон на крючке — что его мальчик, его опора и гордость, теперь под Ларри. И тоже шепчет, пытаясь убедить самого себя в темноте:  
— Ненавижу легавых.

Взгляд Ларри стал таким же ледяным, как крошка в его стакане. И бутылку из рук он не выпускал. Этот коп всё-таки взбесил его — видел Фредди — и если тот сейчас хоть что-то вякнет…  
А может, в этом и план?  
Может, Атланта хочет подловить Ларри Диммика на какой-нибудь мелочи, сущей ерунде? Напал на полицейского на почве личных неприязненных отношений, ранил. Или даже убил, ударив бутылкой по голове, — так это вообще отлично.  
И сразу в наручники, под арест, в федеральную тюрьму как особо опасного.  
Белый ненавидит всё это. Скрежет решёток, бесцеремонный шмон охраной, вонь хлорки и неистребимые запахи из унитаза.  
Несвобода, несвобода. Небо в клеточку. И легавые кругом. И их готовые к делу дубинки.  
Ларри и в сорок три не был в восторге. А уж в шестьдесят…

И когда коп резким движением полез к себе за пазуху, Фредди вскочил и выбросил руку вперёд — с приросшим к ладони пистолетом. Упёрся дулом в тёмный затылок.  
Невпопад думая о том, успеет ли охрана за дверью сообразить — пора тащить пластиковый мешок, чтобы кровь не успела впитаться в ковёр.  
Хорошо хоть, не выстрелил.  
Этот сраный баран, даже не оглядываясь, поднял обе руки. В одной пачка сигарет, в другой зажигалка.  
— Я закурю, никто не против, — вот так, без вопросительного знака. Это было утверждение: не против никто.

Фредди медленно опустил оружие, царапая его шею, и поймал на себе тёплый взгляд Ларри.  
Я знаю, что могу рассчитывать на тебя, малыш. Не волнуйся, малыш, всё в порядке.  
Ларри и сам наконец расслабил пальцы на горлышке бутылки. И тоже полез за сигаретами в карман.

Фредди отступил назад, стук крови затихал в висках.  
Но садиться не стал, опёрся о стенку, продолжая наблюдать. Теперь Томпсон точно знал, что зажат между двух огней — и пусть только дёрнется в сторону Ларри, пусть только попробует…

У них обоих были одинаково тяжёлые старомодные зажигалки.  
Плазменные, индукционные, технологичные, лёгкие — ой, идите нахер, кому нужна современная дрянь, когда настоящая зажигалка должна вонять бензином, оттягивать карман, а гравировкой ласкать пальцы.  
Ларри несколько раз щёлкнул рычажком вхолостую. Тот застревал, как и двенадцать лет назад. Никогда не удавалось, чтобы — раз! И красиво выбил пламя. Но Ларри не изменял тому, что любил, и тем, кого любил. Так и таскал эту старинную красивую вещицу не первый десяток лет. И терпеливо мучил, пока не появится огонёк.  
Генри прикурил от своей сразу. Да ещё снисходительно хмыкнул, глядя на то, как Белый упрямо терзает кремень. С остервенением.  
Ларри наконец удалось выбить искру. И он затянулся — под всё тот же чуть слышный смешок копа. 

Генри курил неспеша, молча рассматривал Ларри.  
Ларри неторопливо затягивался, молча рассматривал Генри.  
Пепел они сыпали в одну и ту же пепельницу на столе между ними.  
Генри бездумно крутил свой чикфаер в пальцах. Крупный, строгой формы, с выбитым крестом, готическими буквами и ещё какой-то христианской символикой.  
Приметная вещица, подумал Фредди. Бросается в глаза.

«Какого дьявола, офицер, ты отнимаешь у меня, делового человека, столько времени? — следовало бы сказать мистеру Белому. — Оплевал мой коньяк, надымил в моём кабинете. Зачем явился, так до сих пор и не сказал. Я давно не твой подопечный на условке, ты не мой надзирающий, Томпсон. Если сказать нечего — вали. Докуришь за дверью».  
Но Ларри никуда не спешил. Как и задумчиво дымящий Генри.  
— Что, хорошо тебе здесь? — неожиданно спросил Томпсон. Как будто это он был хозяином в доме, а Ларри гостем. — Нравится? Всё устраивает? Удобно?  
Ларри улыбнулся, позабавленный. Отнял сигарету от губ.  
— Не жалуюсь. А что, есть проблемы, офицер?  
— Да! — внезапно рявкнул Томпсон, широкой горстью загрёб пепельницу, которая стояла между ними, и раздавил в ней окурок. — Ты пришёл в наш город и думаешь, что уже купил его с потрохами! Что здесь всё твоё! Что ты купил всех нас! Такой большой! Важный! А я не твой! И Майкл Хоуп не твой, понятно?!  
Он хотел сказать что-то ещё. Но страшно захрипел, схватился за грудь, закашлялся. Перхал и перхал, согнувшись в три погибели. Красный от натуги, с перекошенным ртом.  
Наверно, стакан воды бы помог. А лучше, того же коньяка.  
Но никто с места не сдвинулся. Ни Белый, ни Оранжевый.  
Они просто стояли и смотрели. Очень внимательно, спокойно.  
На легавого.  
Даже если бы Томпсона сейчас схватил сердечный приступ, они бы дождались, когда всё закончится. И только потом Оранжевый позвонил в скорую. Сообщить о внезапной и прискорбной кончине офицера Томпсона.

Коп отхрипел своё, растёр грудь. И снова схватился за сигаретную пачку.  
Фредди ждал сигнала от Ларри: так, пора заканчивать с вечером воспоминаний. Проводи мистера копа на улицу, малыш.  
Но Ларри снисходительно смотрел на Генри через стол и тоже взял ещё одну сигарету.  
Томпсон принялся яростно хлопать себя по карманам. Потерял свою понтовую христианскую зажигалку. Фредди позлорадствовал. Но в это время Ларри снова принялся щёлкать вхолостую кремнем. И испортил весь эффект. Так и поглядывали друга на друга, уязвлённые, злые. Оба на холостом ходу — с незажжёнными сигаретами.  
— Не знаю никакого Майкла Хоупа, — Ларри наконец смог затянуться. — Есть у меня один новый мальчишка, совсем зелё-ё-ё-ный…  
Он протянул это слово, наслаждаясь тем, как перекосило Томпсона.  
— Ему со мной хорошо. Я о нём забочусь.  
Томпсон вскочил, словно его подбросили. На пол свалился потерявшийся в недрах кресла чикфайер.

Пистолет в руке Оранжевого кольнул пальцы. Но Фредди уже знал, что ничего коп не сделает, разве что бессильно подвывать, глядя на то, как тащат мимо его щенка на чужом поводке чужие люди.

Даже если он стоит в угрожающей позе над столом. Опираясь на сомкнутые кулаки, нависая над Белым.  
— Талантливый пацан. С этими всеми компьютерами, сетями управляется запросто, — продолжал Ларри, выпуская дым в лицо Генри Томпсону. — Можешь не волноваться, офицер. Я никогда не обижаю своих мальчиков, верно, малыш?  
— Да, Ларри, — легко откликнулся Оранжевый.  
— Если с Майклом что-то случится… — Генри задыхался от ярости. — Если он сядет. Если он погибнет. Если хоть волосок с его головы упадёт.  
Он снова начал жутко хрипеть, но справился с приступом. Рявкнул, срываясь в сипение:  
— Я выжгу твоё осиное гнездо огнемётом, Лоуренс Диммик! Я из могилы тебя достану! Спроси, кого хочешь, меня в этом городе знают. Верно, Фредди?  
Фредди вздрогнул, чуть машинально не откликнувшись: да, Генри.  
Снисходительная усмешка Белого не дрогнула ни на йоту. Но Фредди уже очень хотелось свернуть этот цирк.  
— Мистер Томпсон тебя не утомил, Ларри?  
— Не вмешивайся, малыш.  
— Да, не вмешивайся, Фредди! — заорал Генри. И тут же снова тяжело и часто задышал, опустив голову.

Ларри бросил недокуренную сигарету в пепельницу, оставив ее дымить рядом с Генри, и поднялся из-за стола.  
Седой, сухощавый.  
Проходя мимо Фредди, ласково потрепал по щеке. Потом достал расчёску из верхнего кармана пиджака и торжественно расчесался. Фредди усмехнулся краешком губ и закатил глаза.  
А Белый начал расхаживать за широкой спиной Генри. Бесшумно ступая по мягкому ковру. Но прекрасно зная, как нервирует копа то, что ему в затылок дышат уже двое.  
Не свои.

— У нашего Зелёного, — Белый словно размышлял вслух, — неприятности будут только в том случае, если он крыса. Если он легавый под прикрытием. Ты меня понимаешь, офицер? 

Генри, кажется, даже дышать стал тише. Все так же рвано, но без сипения.

— А у меня есть немало подозрений, что Зелёный может им оказаться. Воспитанник копа. Сам учился на копа. Работал с копами.

Томпсон теперь совсем замер. Буквально окаменел.

— А теперь являешься ты, — Белый сложил «пистолетом» указательный и средний пальцы, и прицелился в спину легавого, — и заявляешь мне, что мальчику грозит опасность. Что эта опасность — я. Что мне думать, Генри? 

Томпсон резко развернулся.  
Они снова оказались лицом к лицу, бывалый коп и бывалый вор. Три десятка лет — между ними от первой встречи. Одна ненависть. Один мальчик.  
Нет, два.  
Два мальчика-идеалиста, которые очень хотели быть хорошими копами.  
И чем это закончилось для одного? И чем закончится для другого?

— Ты меня услышал, Диммик, — прохрипел Генри. — Если Майк пострадает. Я поклялся. И я сделаю.

Черты лица Ларри — непримечательного в общем, обычной внешности обычного белого — отяжелели, застыли.  
Но тут же снова стали живыми и подвижными.  
— Если Зелёный докажет мне свою преданность, то и беспокоиться не о чем. Кстати, офицер, — Белый внимательно посмотрел в лицо копу, — тебе стало лучше? Не пора ли тебе…  
Если Томпсон и ждал «домой», то здорово обломался.  
— …с таким-то здоровьем на пенсию?

Генри выдержал взгляд и тяжело вышел, задев Диммика плечом.

Забыв на полу свою приметную зажигалку.

*

Генри отвезли домой на старом раритетном «Линкольне». Ларри выпендривался. Кидал респекты.  
И держал за глотку Майкла. Перековывал под себя. Переделывал. Обихаживал, брал обаянием хорошего белого пса, вызывал доверие. Не то что эти тупые копы. Это они бросили Ньюэндайка подыхать. Это они спокойно смотрели, как Марвина Нэша сжигают у них на глазах. Хотя видели, как Блондин вытаскивает канистру из багажника, пританцовывая под музыку по радио.  
Им тогда было всё равно.  
Им и сейчас всё равно.  
Лишь бы квартальные отчёты.  
Фредди, скажи?  
А тот… улыбался перекроенным изувеченным ртом.

Изломанный, измученный и притулившийся к чужому теплу и ласке. К любви и принятию его — любым. Бывшим копом, крысой, предателем, раскаявшимся; мальчиком, брошенным на задание, парнем, который полюбил того, кого должен сдать или расстрелять.

Генри массировал веки, виски.  
Глаза были постыдно мокрыми.

Как он берёг мальчика. Как жалел. Как пытался отвести от тёмной стороны — как джедай от тьмы ситхов.  
В итоге получил из своего Скайуокера — Вейдера.  
Как ему теперь жить?  
Как принять?  
И как — встретиться с ним врагом?..

Лучше бы он написал в чёртов застывший чат. В ногах валялся. Объяснял, пытался оправдаться, сыпал словами. А не вот это всё: да, Майкл, ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, я понимаю, да, Майк, ты на меня обижен, ну так и я не мог иначе поступить, как скажешь, Майк, уважаю твоё право на молчание…  
Он должен был его держать. Особенно после распидораса с Харви. Он должен был его — удержать.

**Мистер Оранжевый**

Фредди въедлив, как апельсиновый сок на белой майке.  
Фредди упрям. Упорен. Упорот.  
Если он ставит перед собой цель, то добивается её — несмотря на потери.  
И он умный. И терпеливый. И хладнокровный.

Всё это Ларри узнал намного позже первого дня их знакомства. В те трое суток до ограбления ювелирного магазина «У Карины» — что он видел, кого видел?  
Только то, что Фредди хотел ему показать.  
Молодой, наглый, забавный.  
Оранжевый воздушный шарик.  
Который весело таскать с собой. Заботиться о нём, чтобы не растерялся, не сдулся.  
Вот Ларри и таскал. И улыбался, глядя на то, как юный Оранжевый пузырится, пытаясь изобразить из себя опытного — да кого угодно: вора, наркодилера, грабителя.  
Неплохой парень, — думал Ларри.  
Даже хороший парень, — думал Ларри.  
Без двойного дна.  
Прозрачный, как ледяной родник в его родном Висконсине.  
И Ларри вдосталь испил крови из этого родника.

Только через шесть лет он по-настоящему увидел того, кого звал «малыш».  
Это был Фредди. Это был Оранжевый.  
Только не тот наивный воздушный шарик.  
А жёсткий умный профессионал. Взгляд, как пиратский крюк, вцепляется и берёт на абордаж.  
И даже красивее чем раньше.  
Так показалось Ларри.  
Шрама он не то что не заметил — не придал значения, что ли.  
Ну, перекошен в косой ухмылке рот. Ну, рубец на полщеки.  
Разве это важно?  
Оранжевый — Фредди — Как-бы-его-там-сейчас-ни-звали выглядел охуенно.  
Крутой. Умный. Хладнокровный.  
А потом Ларри вспомнил — это же тот легавый.  
«Я коп. Прости меня».  
Нет, не легавый. Почему-то это презрительное прозвище так и не закрепилось в памяти.  
Оранжевый — да.  
Фредди — пожалуйста.  
Малыш — ещё как.  
Но не легавый.

В тюрьме у Ларри было достаточно времени поломать голову над тем, почему этот мальчик признался.  
Он умирал. В нем было уже две пули — хотя и одной в кишках, чтобы сдохнуть, более чем достаточно. И стоило прождать минуту-другую, чтобы спастись. А может, и того меньше. Копы уже вовсю ломились в дверь.  
И, наверное, Белый бы просто сдался. Уронил пистолет и кулем повалился рядом с малышом. Их бы растащили, отправили по больницам, Ларри в тюремную для неудачливых преступников, Фредди в специальную для героических копов.  
И Белый так бы ничего и не узнал. Ни кто их предал, ни то, что спастись было нельзя.

Но Фредди обнимал его, лёжа головой на его коленях. И честно, глаза в глаза, хрипел ему в губы: «Я коп».  
И просил прощения. Тоже честно.

Как Ларри рыдал над ним. Над ними обоими.  
От боли, от обиды. И, как тогда казалось, от разочарования — что так легко купился на этот наивный оранжевый шарик.  
Что малыш так легко купил его на свою юность и наивность.  
Умный терпеливый внимательный коп.  
Ларри Диммик оплакивал себя, дурака доверчивого, старого Джо и молодого Эдди, всю их цветную банду — людей, которых знал не один десяток лет и которых почти не знал.  
Но больше всех Оранжевого.  
Живого, бойкого, храброго мальчика, который умирал на холодном полу бывшего морга.  
И который сейчас совсем умрёт.  
И совсем немного того незнакомого копа — который смотрел на него глазами Фредди и стонал голосом Фредди.  
И которому тоже было очень, очень жаль Ларри Диммика.  
Верного до конца — тем, кому верит.  
Может, именно потому этот молодой коп и признался.  
Этот незнакомый парень был честным. И он честно умирал.

И уже потом, мотая срок в тюрьме, угрюмый и молчаливый — не чета тому Белому, который обаятельно улыбался и разгуливал в гавайках, — Ларри думал и вспоминал. Прокручивал, как через мясорубку, каждый день, каждый час, каждую минуту.  
Где этот парень, который так мастерски его уделал, был мистером Оранжевым, а где детективом Фредди?  
Кто плакал у него в машине и цеплялся за ладонь — я не хочу умирать, Ларри. Кто рычал на него — отвези меня в больницу, Ларри!..  
Кто смеялся его шуткам и кто отводил глаза, когда Белый рассказывал, как нужно резать пальцы заложникам?  
Кто, ёб твою мать, шептал тяжело и безнадежно: «Прости меня. Прости меня».

День за днём, месяц за месяцем, год за годом. Мясорубка в голове, лужа крови под телом Оранжевого, нет, Фредди, нет, того копа.  
Но чем больше Ларри вспоминал, чем дольше сравнивал — тем сильнее стиралась разница.  
Он думал о том пареньке, который умирал у него на руках. И было бесконечно жаль его.  
Потом он одёргивал себя. Он всегда беспощадно убивал легавых.  
Но это же был Фредди. Малыш.  
Тот самый Фредди, из-за которого он разосрался с семьёй Кэботов, ради которого он убил обоих, отца и сына, и сам чуть не стал духом, пусть и несвятым. И что, он жалел об этом? Нет, не жалел.  
Жалел только о том, что не умер раньше.  
И когда его прошили полицейские пули, Ларри думал, что это их братская могила — вдвоём с Оранжевым, с его малышом Фредди. И это хорошо.  
Белый не собирался выживать. И не собирался садиться в тюрьму.  
Он много чего не собирался.  
И теперь от того, что убил своего Фредди и убил того легавого — ему что, хорошо и весело?  
Нет, горько отвечал он сам себе.  
Но ты же поступил правильно, беспощадно крутила мозги мясорубка.  
Кровавый фарш на выходе.  
Лучше бы ты себе вышиб мозги, Ларри Диммик.

К шестому году в тюрьме «Пеликан-Бэй» у него здорово село зрение — плохая еда, плохой воздух, плохой свет. Жалел ли Ларри, что больше не будет таким крутым стрелком как раньше? А хрен знает. Он сам был уверен, что не промахнётся, что его сила и скорость всегда будут при нём.  
И сорок пять — не возраст. И пятьдесят — ерунда.  
А потом в сумерках он перестал различать лица сокамерников. И после бесполезной терапии в больничном блоке его неожиданно увезли на операцию.

В федеральную тюрьму он больше не вернулся.

Его возили в кресле каталке, беспомощного, с повязкой на глазах то туда, то сюда. И по шуму то слева, то справа он прикидывал, как можно выбить окно и перемахнуть через подоконник.  
И другие глупые вещи, которые приходят в голову от отчаяния.

Он был слеп как крот. Ни хрена не видел. Не знал, сколько времени миновало. Слишком долго.  
Незнакомый голос врача успокаивал, пока его сажали в кресло:  
— Это только на семьдесят два часа, мистер Диммик. Вам сделали операцию на самом новом оборудовании. Это очень дорогая операция. Каждая манипуляция стоит полторы тысячи долларов. Потом мы снимем повязку. Если операция прошла удачно, то… — голос не уточнял, что именно. — Пожалуйста, не нервничайте. Это сейчас самое главное.  
Ларри щёлкал своей зажигалкой и проводил ладонью над ней — проверял, загорелся ли огонёк.  
Тот упорно не загорался. Сигарет при себе не было, и некого попросить принести их. Да ему всё равно не разрешили бы курить.  
Потом голос ушёл. А Ларри продолжал методично нажимать на кнопку, стараясь выбить искру из кремня. Проводил ладонью вслепую — один раз даже обжёгся. И подул на кожу, и потряс рукой.  
А потом произнёс в никуда:  
— Я слышу, как ты дышишь.  
И тот, кто всё это время беззвучно стоял где-то рядом — вероятно, привалившись плечом к стене — подошёл ближе лёгким молодым шагом.  
— Привет, Ларри.  
Белый вцепился в свою зажигалку.  
Конечно, он узнал голос Фредди, человека, которого убил. Кто бы ни присвоил его себе, это было жестоко.  
— Не нависай надо мной, приятель, — прохрипел Ларри. — Док сказал, мне нервничать нельзя. А ты заставляешь меня нервничать.  
— Узнаёшь меня?  
— Как и всякий слепой.  
— А так? — Он взял свободную руку Ларри, ту, с обожжённой ладонью, и провёл по своему лицу.  
Начал со лба — высокий, чистый. Длинная чёлка путается в пальцах. Как у малыша.  
Крупный нос. Слишком крупный для такого худого лица. Как у малыша.  
Губы мягкие, но не пухлые. Как у малыша.  
Ларри не видел — но трогал, возвращая себе то самое чувство узнавания. Ведь он гладил Фредди по лицу, прежде чем выстрелить. И пальцы помнили, пальцы не забыли эти черты — они словно обжигали и без того обожжённую кожу.  
Ларри крепко сжал свою зажигалку. И даже щёлкать ею перестал.  
И рубец — грубый, жёсткий. Рвёт уголок рта и тянется по щеке довольно глубоко. Хреновая рана. Страшно представить, как там разворотило вначале. У малыша такого не было.  
— Это ведь не ножом тебя так?  
— Нет.  
— Понятно, — сказал Ларри, хотя ничего особенно не понял.  
— А откуда тогда шрам? — глупо спросил он.

Как док и обещал, повязку сняли через семьдесят два часа. И потом ещё долго снова возили в кресле-каталке туда-сюда, проверяя результат.  
Сквозь чёрные очки Ларри почти ничего не видел, но чувствовал себя очень важной персоной.  
В остальном решающую роль сыграли чудеса медицины и юриспруденции. Врачи, все как один, утверждали, что операция прошла неудачно, и пациент лишился остатков зрения. А несколько адвокатов из одной солидной фирмы бились за то, чтобы осуждённый был помилован по состоянию здоровья.  
Кому может причинить вред слепой инвалид? Он и так наказан судьбой за свои преступления.

Известие о досрочном освобождении Ларри выслушал от адвоката — всё так же не снимая чёрных очков. Загорая возле бассейна в пентхаусе отеля «Ритц-Карлтон» в самом центре Беверли-Хиллз.  
Высоко над горизонтом солнце раскалилось добела, и над Лос-Анджелесом стояло дымное марево. А Ларри никак не мог насытиться жарой — после долгого-долгого холода в каменном мешке «Пеликан-Бэй».  
На важном документе с подписями и печатями остался круглый след от стакана с коктейлем — как последняя точка в деле «бешеных псов».

Даже не сговариваясь, они с Фредди с обоюдным удовольствием играли в беспомощного слепого и его поводыря.  
Целых полгода у Фредди был отличный повод, чтобы брать Ларри за руку и куда-то вести. А у Ларри был отличный повод не снимать чёрных очков. Прятать глаза, прятать сердце — чтобы никто не видел, как он смотрит на нового Оранжевого. Как любуется им, как гордится.  
И Ларри казалось, что он себя ничем не выдаёт. Никто не замечает, как крепко он держится за своего мальчика — навсегда, намертво.

Фредди показал четыре ресторана, семь баров, две крупные строительные компании и одно молодое предприятие, которое начинало осваивать сферу переработки мусора. И, конечно, доки. Всё цивильно, всё культурно.  
— Здесь и твоя доля, Ларри.  
Ларри даже не кивал, принимая увиденное.  
В чёрных очках, в чёрном костюме — серьёзный, как гробовщик, он вызывал у остальных оторопь. И хорошо знал это.  
Фредди вёл его под руку, помогал сесть в машину. И закрыв за ним дверцу, садился за руль с улыбкой, растягивавшей еще больше шрам.

Розовый был отнюдь не дурак, возможно, даже самым умным из них.  
Он не принимал участия в той дурацкой мексиканской дуэли, когда погибли Кэботы. Вовремя бросился на землю, прикрыл голову руками и когда поднялся на ноги — на нём не было ни царапинки. Пока подстреленный Белый полз к Оранжевому, Розовый вышел из морга вместе с сумкой, набитой африканскими бриллиантами.  
Ему не повезло совсем чуть-чуть.  
Копы оказались уже на подходе. И не успел он и трёх шагов пройти, как его подстрелили.  
Позже официально объявили, что добычу при нём так и не нашли. Не было никаких бриллиантов.  
— Суки, — почти восхищенно протянул Ларри, когда Оранжевый рассказывал продолжение истории, которое он не видел. В чьём кармане осели камушки, догадаться не стоило труда.

О чудесном прозрении бывшего гангстера, а ныне честного бизнесмена не трубили в прессе, даже в местных желтых газетёнках. Просто однажды Ларри перестал на публике притворяться беспомощным, а Фредди, как ни в чём не бывало, занял место за его плечом. И никто не удивился, никто ничего не сказал.  
Большая жирная точка.  
Точно такая же, как в деле детектива Ньюэндайка, который пропал во время очередного дела при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Все сроки его возвращения вышли, и официальный некролог мелькнул чёрной траурной каймой на страницах пары-тройки газет.  
Последняя, тринадцатая, жертва дела «бешеных псов».  
Хоронили мёртвого полицейского красиво, как и полагается для погибшего при исполнении служебных обязанностей, — белые перчатки, салют, флаг страны, накрывший гроб.  
— Если хочешь, можем съездить на мою могилу, — мимоходом предложил Фредди. Ларри ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, стряхивая пепел с сигары.

Оранжевый нашёл Розового.  
— Но как?! — вопрос Белого был, скорее, риторическим, просто возглас изумления. Фредди помолчал, глядя вдаль, но всё же ответил:  
— Я коп, пусть и бывший.

И он помог Розовому с условно-досрочным.  
Как Оранжевый и говорил, Розовый — самый умный из их пёстрой банды.  
Когда его взяли, при нем были не все бриллианты. Отнюдь не все, большую часть он припрятал для себя. И привёз горсточку Кэботу с видом: сколько успел, столько взял, что вы вообще от меня хотите при такой суматохе, в отличие от всей компании я действительно самый полезный.  
Но Кэботу, как известно, уже вообще никакое небо в алмазах не светило.

Оранжевый напомнил Розовому, что они с Белым тоже живы и имеют право на свою долю.  
Оранжевый был очень убедителен.  
Меньше всего Розовому хотелось спорить с человеком, у которого такой жуткий шрам на пол-лица.

Шесть лет Оранжевый в одиночку строил свою империю — нечестными, грязными, жестокими способами. И ждал малейшей возможности, чтобы вытащить Белого.  
Глядя на гаснущее солнце Лос-Анджелеса в пентхаусе отеля «Ритц-Карлтон», где город внизу тонул в вечерних огнях и люди смеялись в ресторанах и барах, а строительные краны замирали до утра, Фредди сказал:  
— Этот бизнес куплен и твоей кровью тоже.  
И впился в Ларри жёстким цепляющим взглядом:  
— Будешь моим партнером?

Ларри, правда, не думал о том, что от выстрела останется такой шрам.  
Он вообще не думал о том, что Оранжевый мог выжить. Он похоронил своего мальчика, оплакал его и так и не смирился с потерей.  
По ночам ворочаясь на нарах, думал о том, что вместе с признанием «Я коп» Фредди вручил ему свою жизнь.  
Доверился — обескровленный, беспомощный.  
И как распорядился Ларри этой верой?  
Едва не выбил зубы дулом своего «магнума». Хотя Фредди даже не попытался отодвинуться, как-то защитить себя.  
Белый расстрелял предсмертную надежду.  
А теперь Оранжевый сидел напротив, и у него был внимательный пронизывающий взгляд. Ларри видел, как другим от него становилось неуютно.  
Фредди обаятельно улыбался. А люди почему-то пугались ещё сильнее.

Они так много трогали друг друга последние часы, перед тем как расстаться на шесть лет. А сейчас Фредди даже не протянул руки, даже не взял под локоть, как слепого, через рукав пиджака.  
Словно и не он цеплялся тогда за Ларри из последних сил, как будто боялся, что их сейчас оторвут друг от друга, разлучат навеки.

Ларри достал расчёску и причесался. Он думал — тяжело, напряжённо.

Он родился в Висконсине, Молочном крае.  
Но он не дойная корова. Он ковбой. Он приезжает в городок, устраивает пальбу и исчезает. Это его стиль.  
А теперь — осесть. Делать бизнес. Завести деловых партнёров — постоянных, а не на одно дело. И завести постоянного партнёра — одного.  
Это было непривычно, непросто. Ему пятьдесят один, Фредди около тридцати. Он профессионал. И взгляд, как пиратский крюк, вцепляется и берёт на абордаж.  
Взгляд бывшего копа.  
Взгляд человека, который всему знает свою цену.  
А вот глубокого шрама Ларри не то что не замечал — не придавал значения, что ли.  
Ну, перекошен в косой ухмылке рот. Ну, рубец на полщеки.  
Разве это важно?  
Оранжевый — Фредди — Как-бы-его-там-сейчас-ни-звали выглядел охуенно.  
Крутой. Умный. Хладнокровный.  
Мальчик, в чьей крови он вдоволь искупался, — выжил.

Ларри думал долго. Пока Фредди не сказал, приподнимая в нежной усмешке неповреждённый уголок рта:  
— Ларри, ты сейчас дорасчёсываешься до крови на макушке.  
И тогда Ларри аккуратно сложил расчёску к себе в карман.

— Мне не нужен деловой партнёр, — негромко выговорил он. — Только ты. Мне нужен ты, малыш.  
И он снял свои тёмные очки, к которым привык, — как к защите, как к бронежилету.  
Обнажая лицо, обнажая чувства.  
Пусть смотрит, пусть видит.

Всё честно — всё так же беззаветно честно, как в первый день их знакомства.

*

Фредди был въедлив, как апельсиновый сок на белой майке.  
Фредди был упрям. Упорен. Упорот.  
Если он ставил перед собой цель, то добивался её — несмотря на потери.  
И он был умный. И терпеливый. И хладнокровный.

И лишь Ларри помнил его живчиком, который ни минуты не мог спокойно посидеть. Когда-то тот говорил, смеялся и ел на ходу. Жестикулировал, вихлял плечами. И вечно отбрасывал чёлку назад, чтобы не мешала.  
Но чёлка давно уложена волной, серьёзным пробором. Жесты сдержанные. Мимика скупая. 

Но иногда Ларри казалось, что теперешний Фредди по-прежнему искрит — так крепко держит себя в узде, чтобы не скакать по комнате лёгким оранжевым шариком.  
И только Ларри видел, как Фредди отпускает себя и наворачивает круги по комнате — сосредоточенный на деле, на контроле, до слепоты.  
Новый Фредди — новая привычка.

Зелёный тоже заставил его побегать.  
— Этот новенький. Маленький коп. Он не в порядке. Его просто засунули голой задницей в осиное гнездо.  
— Как и тебя когда-то, — Ларри аккуратно расправил рубашку на плечиках.  
Он знал, что выглядит больным ублюдком на всю голову, потому что, имея помощника, лично вешает свою одежду в шкаф, вместо того, чтобы небрежно швырять повсюду. Но Ларри просто не мог иначе, всего передёргивало. Поэтому он развешивал на вешалки даже то, что завтра заберут для стирки.  
— Не сравнивай, — Оранжевый, кажется, был уязвлен сравнением, но не остановился ни на миг. — Я знал, на что иду. Я был старше.  
— На старше ты не тянул, — продолжал поддразнивать его Ларри, вешая рубашку в соответствии с её оттенком белого.  
— Еще как тянул! Просто нынешнее поколение никак не может повзрослеть. Это называется инфантильность.  
— Хорошее слово, — одобрил Ларри, поправляя выбившийся уголок галстука в отсеке для галстуков. — Но ты говорил, он нам нужен.  
— И будет нужен ещё какое-то время. Пока мы на крючке у этих сраных ублюдков из «Лос Негрос». Только его Бурый мешает. Ты говорил про этого старого копа, если ему в голову придёт какая-нибудь особенно ебанутая идея, он может всё испортить. А всё идёт к тому. Он поломает нам Зелёного, и это будет некстати.  
Ларри не торопился с ответом.  
Он не медлил ни секунды, когда следовало убить ради выживания. Ради свободы. И ради денег — если нельзя договориться.  
Но убивать в таком маленьком городке, где они с Оранжевым застряли на неопределённый срок, откуда им пока не выбраться, не слишком умно.  
Всё равно что оставить труп на пороге своего дома.

— Зелёный на это не пойдёт. Испугается.  
— Или пойдёт на это, потому что испугается.  
Ларри снова безмолвно размышлял, поглаживая свёрнутые кольцами ремни. Он понимал, к чему клонит Фредди.  
У Зелёного нет выхода — если он маленький коп и должен доказать свою преданность, то он выстрелит в своего большого копа. А если он не маленький коп — и должен доказать преданность, то тем более выстрелит в своего большого копа.  
Крупные парни — хорошая мишень. Им обычно не везёт в этой игре. Мистер Блондин подтвердит.  
— Трагические случайности трагично случаются, — чуть улыбнулся Белый, глядя на то, как Оранжевый заходит на следующий круг по спальне.

Фредди умел быть одержимым целью — и тогда жил летящей пулей прямо в цель.  
Не сбить. Голой рукой не поймать.  
Забывал есть, спать, расслабляться.  
Неудержимый, властный, закалённый в стремлении всё держать под контролем, закручивал себя, как жёсткую пружину в ящик.  
Если поднять крышку — развернётся и ударит.  
Ларри дочитал местный «Христианский персик», щёлкнул ногтем по объявлению о предстоящем концерте христианского хора и бросил газету на пол.  
— Иди ко мне, — приглашающе похлопал рукой по одеялу, как большому псу, что не может места себе найти.  
Фредди, который так до сих пор и не переоделся, упал поперёк кровати, не снимая чёрных туфель, и устроился затылком на коленях Ларри.  
— Давай я тебя расчешу, — проурчал Белый. Расчёска, как всегда, лежала рядом, на тумбочке.  
— Ларри, это переходит в маниакальную стадию.  
— Расскажешь мне об этом позже.  
Фредди прикрыл глаза.

Ларри медленно водил расчёской по его волосам.  
Молодым тот был русым с рыжеватым оттенком. Чем старше, тем сильнее темнел. Взрослел, матерел.  
И всё равно — когда Ларри звал к себе, то без лишних слов укладывал свою тяжёлую умную голову ему на колени. И склонял лоб, подставляя под расческу.

Ларри гладил его по вискам, ладонью гладил брови — почти как в первый раз, когда пытался узнать, кто этот незнакомец под его пальцами с незнакомым шрамом на щеке. Теперь Фредди был свой — от и до. С сухими морщинками, с изуродованным ртом, с жёсткими глазами.  
Под лаской Фредди опустил ресницы, пряча взгляд.  
Лицо стало расслабленным, спокойным. Он задремал, пока Ларри гладил его по волосам.

Конечно, первое время было непросто — до дрожи на кончиках пальцев. Мучились оба. Были исключительно деловыми партнёрами.  
Казалось бы, никаких преград нет, они вместе — решают дела днём, пьют вечером.  
Откровенны друг с другом.  
Ларри до сих помнил, как ласкал лицо Фредди прежде, чем выстрелить, — обескровленное, измученное. И при одной мысли об этом ладони горели от тоски и от бешеного желания прикоснуться.  
Он знал, что и Фредди помнит.  
Ларри мечтал снова уложить его голову к себе на колени. Мечтал, как будет гладить острые скулы и тёмные брови.  
Но, может, именно потому что они оба не забыли, чем закончилась в похоронном доме эта ласка, — Ларри молчал. Пил, не просил остаться рядом и молчал. 

А по ночам видел неистовые яростные сны — и дрочил, как подросток.  
Этот новый Фредди ему нравился до одури. Казался ослепительно шикарным — и грубый шрам сводил с ума, так хотелось дотронуться до него снова, как в тот единственный «слепой» раз.  
Оранжевый стал взрослым, настоящим — не тем щеночком, который притворялся опытным, не неумелым бандитом с улиц, который ни черта не может, только выпендриваться, как все они, разноцветные, когда молодые.  
А настоящим — каким Ларри тогда не видел его и не знал — но теперь восхищался.  
По настоящему опасным.  
Профессионалом.  
Только расслабляться этот профессионал не умел — одержимость имела свои дурные стороны. А Ларри умел — старая школа! — и виски, и музыка, и сигара, и удовольствие прошвырнуться в машине по вечернему городу.  
Деньги никогда не были для него самоцелью, убийства никогда не были его упоением — просто часть работы. Неприятная, опасная.  
А настоящее — вот эта жизнь. Этот человек рядом — от которого у остальных дрожь по коже. И которого Ларри зовёт малыш.  
И тот держится за Ларри, как за свою главную и единственную надежду.

…Как-то особо душной ночью они застряли на дороге посреди Джорджии.  
После того, как Ларри вернул себе солнце Лос-Анджелеса, он не мог усидеть на месте. Мотался с Фредди, хотя мало что рубил не в криминальной стороне бизнеса. Но это напоминало ему о старых «гастролях». Он ковбой из Висконсина, он совершает налёт и исчезает в закате.  
Всегда сам за рулём, ведёт по жизни.  
На деловых переговорах сидел с непроницаемым видом, отдавая их на откуп умному и жёсткому Оранжевому. А в дороге — с удовольствием был личным водителем для уставшего малыша.  
В темноте их машина чуть не сбила какую-то особо тупую корову.  
— Мы снова должны были умереть вместе, — сказал Фредди, который не вылетел через лобовое стекло только благодаря тому, что Ларри заставлял его пристегиваться так туго, что пальца не просунуть.  
Ларри оглянулся на то, как белая жопа лениво исчезает во мраке, помахивая хвостом.  
— Да уж, опять нам не повезло.  
И Фредди засмеялся молодым высоким смехом.

Потом Ларри повернул зеркальце, чтобы поглядывать на Фредди, который дремал рядом, подвиснув на ремне безопасности. По радио крутили разное старьё из «Депеш Мод». Тихая музыка не мешала.  
Жаль, что скоро утро. Жаль, что рассвет.  
Он бы с радостью снова застрял где-нибудь в Джорджии, посреди дороги, и не жалел бы об этом.  
И его мальчик спал бы рядом, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо.

**Мистер Бурый**

Генри напоролся на Майкла в подворотне. Ничего не предвещало. У него пончики в пакете и табельный пистолет в кобуре, а у того — пистолет в руках и передача партии наркоты в тугих пакетиках.  
Майкл стоял — как игла, воткнутая в белую бумагу, — острый напряжённый.  
Первым делом Генри подумал — парня подставили, впихнув интернетного гения в полную риска передачу товара с рук на руки. Попадётся — скатертью дорога. Нет — будут дальше использовать, повесив медальку опытного пушера.  
Пусть дальше работает на мажитель, союз Белого и Оранжевого.  
И проверка делом, и подстава.  
Не пройдёт — не допустят к бриллиантам, к чему-то по-настоящему серьёзному.  
Эти парни действовали жёстко. И в каждом новеньком видели копа. Зелёного, наивного — сукиного сына под прикрытием.  
Им хватило одного раза, чтобы научиться на своём опыте.

Майкл смотрел на Генри огромными круглыми глазами. Пушка в руках дрожала.  
— Не подходи.  
— Стреляй в уебана! — выкрикнул напарник. Хрен его знает, может, Фиолетовый, а может, вообще Бесцветный.  
— Не могу, — пистолет ходуном ходил в ладонях Зелёного. — Я пять лет с ним…  
Это было правдой?  
Или игрой?  
Лучше всего для прикрытия работает не сфабрикованная ложь, а ты сам, вывернутый наизнанку.  
Майкл сейчас использовал материал для роли? Или на самом деле его трясло до явственного тремора? 

Рядом не было Оранжевого, который вскрыл бы Зелёного как консервную банку. 

Генри шагнул, протягивая вперёд пакет с пончиками.  
— Майк…  
Майкл выстрелил. 

*

Генри швырнуло на асфальт. Он захлебнулся криком, словно полоскал горло содой. Было очень больно.  
— Он же встанет, — услышал сквозь шум в голове и взрыв.  
— Не встанет.  
Майкл подошёл и остановился над ним.  
Держа пистолет опущенным и — зафиксировав другой рукой, чтобы дуло не плясало.  
Он выстрелил лежащему Генри в другое плечо.  
— Я его изуродую. Как он — меня.  
Третья пуля прошила ногу.  
Генри завыл и скорчился, пытаясь уползти.  
— Громче, Генри! — заорал Майкл. — Громче!  
«Майки… за что…» — билось в голове раненого, истекающего кровью куска мяса.  
— Майки, — провыл Генри. — Прости!..  
Куда пришёлся четвёртый выстрел, он и не понял, в оглушающей волне боли. Извивался и пытался уползти поверх раздавленных на асфальте пончиков.  
Подельник одобрительно смеялся. Майкл молчал.  
Генри только в больнице осознал: четвёртая пуля ушла в землю, обжигая штанину. А все три — в безопасные места. Болезненные, но он дожил, валяясь кулем, до скорой. Его откачали. 

*

Генри лежал после операции, не в силах собрать себя. Его не хотели убивать и расстреляли максимально щадящим способом? Или его действительно хотели изувечить?  
Его накрывало флешбеками. Он снова такой же беспомощный, перебинтованный на больничной койке.  
Только рядом нет Майка.  
Майкл в него стрелял. Мистер Зелёный.  
Генри плакал, не стесняясь.

**Мистер Оранжевый**

Зелёного привезли к Фредди в соплях и слезах. У парня была бабская истерика. Хотя сначала шмальнул пару раз в фараона и оцепенел над ним, пока кроссовки намокали в широкой луже крови; в расстрелянном легавом её оказалось много, как в продырявленной свиной туше. Зелёного пришлось хватать за плечо и волочь силком, молочного до зелени, на подкашивающихся ногах.  
В машине вёл себя вроде нормально, тихо, в ступоре сидел.  
А потом его как прорвало, как открыло водомёт истерики в этом тщедушном тушканчике!.. Размазало по салону в соплях, слюнях, слезах.  
Фредди поднял бровь в вопросе:  
— Не, не нападал, — понял его подручный. — Валялся на заднем в лайбе и трясся, всё сиденье мне изгадил, бля.  
Зелёный ждал в коридоре, скорчившись и уткнувшись в колени, словно и не надо сохранять лицо и гордость. Задушено хрипел, сипел, надувал сопли пузырями в штаны.  
Четыре пули в своего копа. Трясся, руку вело так, что, рассказывал подручный, в какой-то момент уже ссыкотно стало, что сейчас попадёт в наших же. Но вальнул мужика быстро, тот только вякнуть успел, а Зелёный ему вместо ответа как жахнул в упор!.. А потом отправил в земельный отдел очень бодро!..  
Оранжевый снова двинул бровью:  
— Не, не, — замотал головой подручный, присмотрщик эпохальной встречи. — Обратки не было. Да тот бы и не смог, зуб даю!..  
Фредди приподнял уголок рта. После Ларри ночью он саднил, но Фредди нравилась эта боль.

Подручный прекрасно понял — Оранжевый доволен, босс сыто улыбается.  
Фредди кивнул — и парня втащили в кабинет. Щенок старого копа волокся на подгибающихся лапах, обвисая на руке, держащей его за шкирятник. Замызганные кроссовки оставили на полу пару мелких, не больше скобки для степлера, тёмно-бурых следов.  
Ничего. Языком вылижет дочиста кровь своего копа. Если не пройдёт проверку Фредди.

Парень плюхнулся на стул, растрёпанный, зарёванный, с дрожащими опухшими губами. Кусал их всю дорогу, чтобы не скулить в голос. Из бледной прозелени перешёл в состояние раскрасневшегося томата. Или вызревшего персика — в этом городе дивный аромат от садов. 

— Ты ж его не вальнул, Майки, — сказал после долгой паузы Фредди.  
— Нет?.. — Зелёный смотрел на свои запятнанные свежей, ещё не подсохшей кровью, кроссовки.  
— Лунохода вы дожидаться не стали и правильно сделали. — Фредди пожал плечами. — Но новости расходятся быстро.  
Он протянул телефон: лента уже вся кишела любительскими съёмками и короткими репортажами с места событий.  
Зелёный послушно взял, послушно уставился в открытый видеоролик — и у него снова затряслись руки. Он молчал, тяжело и беспомощно сглатывая — слюны не было. Приоткрыв рот, глотал воздух мелкими спёртыми глотками.  
— Жив твой Бурый. Пока, — со значением выговорил Фредди. Выдернул телефон из бледных солёных пальцев. — Три пули попали в банку, четвёртая в землю. Ты чего стоял, как под фарами? Маяк давал? Чтобы левики закрыли всю компанию на горячем?  
Зелёный сдавил голову руками, — не виски, а весь череп, как Чужой клешнями.  
— Тебя могли там бросить. А не бросили. Волокли, пока ты сопли пускал.  
Зелёный сипел горлом.  
— А если бы оставили одного? — Фредди положил телефон в карман брюк. — Получил бы пулю в живот? Или надеешься, что ты легавым свой?  
Насколько глубоко прикрытие парня?.. И как далеко пойдут, чтобы его не раскрыть? Если не сам Майкл — так те, кто послал его к Оранжевому. Пушечное мясо должно отработать максимально, прежде чем пойдёт в расход, эта схема свежа даже спустя полтора десятка лет.  
Мир Белого держится на том, что за своего — до конца. До пули в мафиозного батю, в сына крёстного отца, в Иисуса и Аллаха за умирающего на бетоне мальчика. Не бросить, не оставить, защищать.  
Мир Холдуэя, Нэша, Ньюэндайка — это знать, что никто не прикроет. Не ворвётся в похоронный дом — к облитому бензином патрульному, к детективу под прикрытием, истекающему кровью, они расходный материал. Овчарки, попавшие под клыки диких бешеных псов.  
Юных наивных щенков в питомниках много. 

— Живой… — прошептал Зелёный. По сведённому судорогой лицу снова покатились слёзы, он яростно растёр их ладонями. Вторую часть сказанного Фредди, его испытующих вопросов не услышал. Или не захотел услышать. Тупых не берут под прикрытие — только умненьких, самоотверженных, напичканных героизмом по гланды.  
Свой или не свой. Наш или чужой. Фредди не собирался мстить ему за то, что тот коп. Неважно, бывший, нынешний. Но за опасность для Белого — сразу в отвал. 

— Живой. Понимаешь, что это значит? А? Майки?

Щенок поднял голову. 

— Д-да пошли вы! — проорал с внезапной и страстной яростью. — Я в убийцы не нанимался! Садиться на двадцать лет за то, что грохнул копа?! Нахуй, Оранжевый! Я, мать вашу, и так на десятку присяду за вооружённое нападение! Меня все в этом городе знают! — он захлебнулся. — Все! И моя сестра, и, и!..  
— Агнесса Грин, — подсказал Фредди. — Милая официантка и твоя бывшая одноклассница, верно, Зелёный?  
— Блядь, — вызверился Майкл, — я не хотел тут светиться, я в Атланте начал! Это мой дом, понимаешь?! В доме не гадят! А вы, блин!.. Типа собираем команду, корпоративная стратегия, эффективный менеджмент, надо поставить дело на поток!.. Все зубы мне пересчитали!..  
— Твои зубы целы.  
— Я не должен здесь быть! Я усираюсь каждый день, понятно?! Не хочу палевом зашквариться! У меня честь есть!..  
— Например, не пристрелить бывшего опекуна-копа?  
— Д-да пошёл он! Я, блядь! Блядь, я с ним пять лет жил, он характером сучье дерьмо, но я за ним ухаживал, когда его опиздошили по башке! Я в него всем собой!.. Я д-думал… что мы с ним, как ты с Белым, а он, сука!.. А я так не могу! Я в первый раз в жизни в живого человека стреляю! И в кого?! В кого, твою мать?! Я не знаю, я не знаю, это пиздец полный!  
Он захлебнулся воздухом и эмоциями и обнял себя за горло обеими ладонями, вместо мягкого ошейника и жёсткого поводка.  
Нет, истерика никуда не делась, она просто шла волнами — накат, потом яма, потом снова вихрящийся пеной гребень. 

— А что мы с Белым? — почесал себя за ухом Фредди. 

— Я бы так хотел, — Зелёный опять вцепился клыками в нижнюю губу, отвечал, как и Фредди, с искажённым ртом. — Как вы вместе.  
Дальше у него вышло невнятно.  
— До конса. Во всём. Всегта. Я пы хотел.

— Ты мелкий коп, и Бурый — столетний коп.  
— А… кахая мазниса?!  
— Вы сразу начали на одной стороне.  
Зелёный смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Он не знал истории Оранжевого и Белого. Охоты одного за другим. Скажи своё имя, не бросай меня, Ларри; спокойно, Марвин, копы в засаде, придут за нами, изувеченными мальчиками.  
Свои своих не оставят. Против чужих — горой.  
А потом мексиканская перестрелка, ещё больше трупов, Кэбот стреляет в Оранжевого, Белый — в своего крёстного отца, сын Кэбота — в Белого за батю, Розовый — смывается. И вой полицейских сирен, и атака на похоронное бюро, в котором гробов сейчас чуть меньше, чем покойников для них, и двое почти умерли под прицелом: один уже не чувствуя боли, просто обняв, второй — корчась от боли и прижав неостывшее дуло к щеке…  
Они перешли кровавые реки, пережив смерть — вину, раскаяние, прощение, признание — вместе.  
Они вышли на солнечный свет, оставив за собой царство мёртвых.  
Оранжевый и Белый теперь могут лежать на пляже и потягивать коктейли через соломинку, глядя, как в эти бурные багровые волны падают Зелёный и Бурый.  
Но Фредди не допустит никого к их пляжу. Ни жалостью, ни симпатией, ни состраданием — Оранжевого не взять, в его рай, в его бухту не войти, не доплыть.  
Он бесконечно предан и любит одного человека. Который был любим и предан. Который разорвал душу Фредди пополам. И который залечил и сомкнул кровоточащую бездну Оранжевого.  
Преданность, верность, любовь, нежность. Этот сплав «мажитель» покруче коктейля Молотова.

Зелёный с трудом разомкнул клыки на прокушенной губе, заставил себя собраться. Шторм затихал, словно Фредди был волнорезом. 

— Что хочешь, делай, Оранжевый, — он выговорил, не потеряв ни капли злого страстного отчаяния. — Я садиться за него не буду. Вы меня взяли как белоручку-чистоплюйку, — даже чуть передразнил ломким голосом обидное прозвище, — а не как убирателя вашего говна. Я сроки знаю, блин, я их сразу выучил на первом курсе, сколько за что дают и какие обстоятельства отягчающие. Мне это дерьмо не надо! Да, Генри моё дерьмо, но быть его убийцей я не подписывался! Мне и так десятку пропишут, если он проболтается!..  
— А он проболтается?  
Майкл вздёрнул подбородок.  
— Н-не знаю. Он… я раньше думал, что он никогда меня не… а он смог. За… прошлое, которое я и-искупил полностью… всем!.. А… он… 

Он неплохо понимал жаргон, но плохо на нём говорил. Старался, выпендриваясь в нормальном состоянии, очень хотел сойти за своего. Но в момент паники, истерики, накрывшей с головой, говорил как маленький, правильный, чистый коп. Курсант, рано вылетевший из Академии, но успевший усвоить все неуклюжие формальности громоздких учебников. Вот и сейчас: Фредди с ним нарочито на блатном: луноход, легавые, маяк. А этот вместо «меня закроют» талдычит, что «посадят», вместо «мокряка» ступорится, что «убийство», вместо «елдачить» — «болтать»…  
Это было глупо, живо и очень неподдельно. 

— Но это же не первый твой шифер, — Фредди спокойно перешёл на полицейский сленг, разговаривая с ним, как коп с копом. — Висяком больше, висяком меньше.  
Зелёного сдавило, как огрызок яблока под пальцами.  
— Я не знаю, может, ты «человек». Может, ты там стоял, как ноль, потому что хотел, чтобы наших засекли и вели по шапке. Что мне думать? 

— Ищите другого, кто его грохнет, — щенок упёрся всеми лапами, набычился и склонил голову. Заикаясь, с распухшим, полным соплей носом, но очень упрямый. Попёр против академиков, даже когда оба уха уже легли под гильотину.  
— Бездорожь творишь, — Фредди вернулся с полицейского сленга на воровской, наклонил голову набок, рассматривая его желтоватым прищуренным взглядом. — Ты понимаешь, что это для тебя значит?  
— З`за прошлое… з`за нафталин я и сам себе вспомню, — Зелёный стиснул кулаки. — Я знаю, как з`за спиной ржут ваши. Мамку того, папку то`го, сирота б`барсучья. А вы за жмени вз`зяли.  
— Мы? — усмехнулся Оранжевый. Он знал цену своей усмешке.  
Прошёл мимо Зелёного, открыл дверь в коридор.  
— Он? — показал подбородком на подручного, поджидающего в наушниках-ракушках, воткнутыми в телефон.  
Зелёный отвёл глаза — не хотел сдавать шутника. 

Оранжевый выстрелил с левой руки — без промаха. Две пули: в живот и голову — его фирменный почерк.  
Закрыл дверь под грохот падающего трупа. В коридоре не было ни одного впитывающего ковра, только голые отполированные доски. 

— Мы за своих, — сказал он, перезаряжая пистолет и ставя на предохранитель, — всегда, Майки. Ты можешь быть Зелёным, можешь стать Синим, можешь меня звать Фредди или Оранжевым, но если ты с нами — мы всегда за тебя. Что бы ты ни натворил, и что бы про тебя ни говорили. 

Это безусловная любовь.  
Это любовь Белого к Фредди.  
Это любовь Ларри к Оранжевому. 

Спасательный круг, без которого в багровых реках захлебнёшься. Солнце в зените. Проводник в царстве мёртвых.

Это начало и конец любой истории. 

Фредди остановился над Зелёным и поднял согнутой костяшкой Майкла за подбородок.  
— Если он тебя выдаст, мы его угрохаем. Ты лично. Сам. Ты выбираешь стаю, ты выбираешь сторону. С нами или с ними. Зелёный или Майкл. Овца или волк. Псы попадают в рай. 

Тот смотрел расширенными чёрными зрачками. 

— Если не выдаст, то возьмём его за жабры.  
— За… что?..  
— Либо ломаешься ты. Либо ломаем его. Это закон выживания. На этом существуют копы — и мы. Дрессируют для своей стороны крыс.

Зелёный снова взял себя за горло бледными руками:  
— Я не крыса. Я в Академию… ну и что… я его бросил…  
_Не бросай меня, Ларри…_  
— Ты до сих пор думаешь, — ласково произнёс Фредди, — что предатель ты, а не он. 

*

Он снова опёрся о стол задницей, пряча пистолет в кобуру.  
Никогда с ним не расставался.  
Никогда.  
Ни когда истекал кровью и выл: «Я без тебя подохну, Ларри!», ни когда тыкал дулом в фотку узнанного гангстера в альбоме: а, это ты, ублюдок...  
Он с ним сросся, без него чувствовал себя голым.  
Не зря, конечно. Иначе Блондин не получил бы свою дюжину патронов в рёбра, лёгкие, трахею. Это не спасло Марвина. Это не спасло Фредди.  
Но сукин психопат получил по заслугам за всех. 

Оранжевый и потом — жил с ним. Спал с ним.  
Ларри сначала смеялся в постели: малыш, ну не здесь же…  
А потом смирился.  
И молчал, когда Фредди в сумраке водил по его лицу, скулам холодным жёстким пистолетом.  
Не боялся. 

Ни саднящего сажей дула.  
Ни злых, с клыками, поцелуев.  
Ни таранящего члена в заднице. Ни того, как Фредди его заламывает. Ни горячей спермы — стекающей по бёдрам или выплеснутой на лицо.  
Наверное, Ларри бы не сопротивлялся, если бы его прикончил, как проебавшуюся суку, мужик, который его молча и зло трахает.  
Ларри пил его сперму. Хрипел под его поцелуями. Кончал под дулом, прижатом к виску. И ему было похер, на предохранителе ли.  
Он был с Оранжевым без остатка. С Фредди — до конца.  
Они прошли такие багровые тёмные реки.  
Много лет назад.

*

Фредди Оранжевый опёрся на стол, а Зелёный, наконец, заметил. Замер взглядом, оцепенел. Уставился чуть в сторону, как примагниченный.  
На краю лежала зажигалка. Приметная вещица. Крупная, строгой формы, с выбитым христианским крестом и готическими буквами.  
— Знакомый забыл, — скучающе заметил Фредди. — Ждём, когда вернётся, заберёт.  
И взял зелень на невидимый прочный поводок, защёлкнув звонкий тяжёлый карабин:  
— Пойдём, будем прятать тебя от копов.  
Уже не только в интернете, но и в новостях прайм-тайм горячо обещали, что открыто расследование, полиция Олл Фактори поставлена на уши, виновные будут наказаны.  
Виновный шёл рядом с Фредди, спотыкаясь. В самую тьму, где его на найдут.

**Мистер Бурый**

— Томпсон, кто это сделал? Ты его узнал? Не теряй сознание, Томпсон!  
Допрашивать его начали ещё в «Скорой». Но Генри позволил себе впасть в беспамятство. Крови он потерял достаточно, чтобы это не выглядело наигранно.  
Потом была операция. Долгая.  
Туман обезболивающих.  
Генри бредил — как по учебнику. Никого не узнавал. Звал жену и дочь. И соседского кота, которого иногда прикармливал.  
— Кто это был? Ты узнал его, Томпсон? — упорствовали голоса на разные лады в его сознании.  
Снова приехали серые рубашки из Атланты — со своим интересом. Рядом сидели следаки из убойного отдела полиции Олл Фактори — отчаянно делали умный вид, но не вмешивались.  
— Да наркоман какой-то, — сердито и сипло отвечал Генри. Действие опиоидов заканчивалось, и здоровая шишка на макушке не давала нормально пристроиться на подушке.  
Что, у него мало врагов в этом городе? Да Генри лично составит длиннющий список тех, кто обещал его пришить. Только вот руки заживут, а то пальцы плохо двигаются после операции. Напасть мог любой, кого он закрыл на тот или иной срок за воровство, грабёж или продажу наркоты.  
И нанять этого обдолбанного мог любой. Да мелкий говнюк под кайфом был, как пить дать, — руки так и тряслись. Раз стрелял, два стрелял, а толком никуда не попал.  
Описать его? Конечно, такой… Обычный. Средний. Белый, вроде. Или очень светлый латинос. Худи, джинсы. Лицо… Хотел бы разглядеть. Но эта паскуда капюшон до самого носа натянула.  
Если бы Генри знал, что в него будут палить, обязательно бы разглядел. А так, шёл себе с пончиками, а тут бах! И снова бах! И бах!  
— А старый или молодой? — Атланта намекала, но Генри в первый момент не допёр, на кого.  
— Да молодой вроде.  
— И, наверное, рыжий? — Атланта уже не стеснялась, подсказывая правильный ответ.  
— Говорю же, не разглядел.  
— Но офицер Томпсон наверняка заметил шрам на лице? — Атланта вкрадчиво поправила простынку, которой был укрыт раненый. — Такой приметный, невозможно не опознать. У вас в городе недавно появился человек с такой приметой.  
Генри честно выпучил глаза.  
— Вообще никого не знаю со шрамом на морде.  
Потом сообразил, что не прокатит. Даже если никто не знает, что он ходил скандалить в клуб Белого, где Фредди ему ствол в затылок тыкал, Генри видел бывшего копа раньше — ещё при попытке взять на продаже наркотиков.  
«А ты кто, Голубой? — Оранжевый». И перекошенная усмешка.  
— Так вы про того парня из клуба?! — изобразил Томпсон внезапное прозрение. — С такой жуткой мордой?! Нет, это не он. Его бы я точно узнал.  
Атланта разочарованно скрипнула зубами.  
А Генри продолжал жаловаться и страдать. Он ведь ещё и башкой упал, стукнулся затылком так, что искры посыпались. И пончики растерял, будь они неладны. И главное, идти за ними не хотел. Сто раз говорил Завадскому — худеть нам с тобой надо, Энди! Какие пончики на службе?!  
В общем, как сердцем чуял, что пора на зелёный салат переходить.  
И вот результат. Пончики вредны для здоровья. Генри оказался прав, как и всегда.  
А почему бы ему не шутить? Это не первый случай, когда на него напали и чуть не убили. И в последний раз Генри очень подробно описал нападавших. Жаль, что ни одного из них так почему-то и не нашли.

Жаль, что ни одного из них так почему-то и не нашли.  
Атланта отмахнулась. Ей это было неинтересно. А свои следаки из убойного сделали постные морды: понятия не имеем, о чём ты, Томпсон.

И к вопросам про Майкла Генри тоже был готов. Начал талдычить всё то, что говорил раньше, как заезженная пластинка.  
Отношения были нормальные. Подопечный Хоуп поступил в полицейскую Академию в столицу штата. Потом Генри не знает, что с парнем стряслось, какая муха укусила.  
— Это ваши парни упустили моего парня! — и он беспомощно водил по простыне закатанными в шины руками. Забывшись, пытался нащупать сигареты и зажигалку.  
Забывшись, пытался нащупать сигареты и зажигалку.  
— В последний раз мы виделись, когда Майкл гулял с Хейли.  
_Генри бежал за ними, а Майкл торопливо уводил девочку все дальше._  
— Мы мило поболтали о том, о сём.  
_— Не надо! Мы торопимся, Генри!_  
— Я угостил малышку пончиком. Она была рада.  
_Майкл забрал у девочки пончик, положил на край бордюра. Птичкам._  
— Мы разошлись, обещали позже созвониться.  
_— Я не могу с тобой разговаривать._

Генри мрачнел. Умолкал.  
И тут притворяться смысла не было. Все знали, что мелкий Хоуп пошёл по кривой дорожке.  
Без конкретных обвинений, но в облавы уже попадал, под подозрением, что толкает наркоту, в Атланте ходил.  
— Ну, Томпсон, тебя только за пончиками посылать! — Энди Завадский удачно ввалился в палату, прерывая угрюмую паузу.

Снова допрашивали свои. Снова допрашивали серые рубашки из Атланты — приехали те же самые, которые вызывали его и Элисон к себе. И методично, часами, долбили вопросами: что, где, почему, как.  
— Это не его стиль, — Генри пытался пожать плечами, но выходило плохо. — Если бы Хоуп хотел мне отомстить, он бы скорее взломал мои счета, накрутил бы мне электронные штрафы за парковку, еще какая-нибудь хрень в этом роде… Понимаете, он ведь в жизни никого не убил — и не станет. Зачем ему? Бессмысленно.  
Завадский сидел в углу и сердито блестел очками. Ничего не говорил, не вмешивался.  
— Эй, а по дороге позовите сестричку, отлить надо, — без стеснения просил Генри серые атлантские рубашки. И те уходили, не очень довольные. 

— Ты его покрываешь, — Энди поднимался. Была его очередь наседать на напарника и жрать мозги. — Я только понять не могу, зачем. Он тебя использовал. И как мишень тоже. Понравилось? Ждёшь, когда он тебя с двух рук расстреляет?  
— Отвали, Завадский.  
Но Энди не отваливал. Маячил рядом с кроватью со стаканчиком остывшего кофе в руке.  
— Я понял. Ты думаешь, он не сам. Его этот… как его… Мидик заставил.  
— Диммик.  
— Ага! Вот ты и признался!  
— Ой, всё. Теперь точно отвали. Я спать хочу. Подзаебали вы меня, что вы, козлы, что столичные. 

Иногда Завадский отваливал. Иногда нет. И больничный кофе продолжал плескаться в стаканчике, пока Энди угрюмо топтался рядом. Встревоженный, непонимающий.  
В его голове не укладывалось — как друг, преданный однажды и преданный дважды, может покрывать этого мелкого засранца.  
Дело коснулось Элисон, и Майкл «поплыл», — сказал Энди насмешливо во время охоты на того маньяка… как его… Дейла Харви.  
Дело коснулось Майкла, и «поплыл» — Генри. Старый служебный пёс, которого сносит течением.  
И он продолжает барахтаться до сих пор — пока не потонет, камнем не уйдёт на дно.

*

По ночам Генри чуть ли не выл. Днём высыпался, а ночью лежал и слушал, как тихонько стонет сквозь сон больница. Тихие торопливые шаги дежурного врача по коридору. Писк мониторов. Одиноко хлопнувшая дверь вдалеке.  
Курить хотелось — до одури. До тошноты. Но ещё до большей тошноты в висках билось: Майкл, Майкл.  
Иногда забывшись, Томпсон пытался поднять руку, чтобы… Хоть что-нибудь. Даже яйца себе почесать не мог. Все как тогда — после комы.  
Страшное время.  
Чуть не сломило его.  
Он бы остался овощем — Генри до сих пор был в этом уверен — если бы не Майкл, если бы не его любовь и преданность. И никакой брезгливости, никакого презрения к развалине на кровати.  
А сейчас мальчик — ударил по больному.  
«Я его изуродую».  
И ушёл. И Генри превратил в беспомощную развалину. 

Иногда спросонья казалось, что Майкл сидит в углу, как обычно, со своим ноутом.  
А потом оказывалось — никого. Генри Томпсон абсолютно один. Только полицейский дежурный возле его палаты дремлет на стуле, склонив голову. 

Потом сняли и дежурных. И следствие понемногу заглохло.  
Свидетелей никаких. В памяти Томпсона новые детали происшествия так и не всплыли.  
Лишь Завадский продолжал заглядывать и приносить новости.  
Однажды ворвался с таким видом, словно призрака увидел.  
— Нашу сеть взломали! Весь наш Департамент! Прошли сквозь защиту, как нож сквозь москитную сетку. Что ты об этом знаешь?!  
— Сдурел, напарник?  
— Вы с Майклом уже такое проворачивали, я знаю. Доказательств нет, но я знаю!  
Генри закатил глаза в раздражении. Мог бы — изобразил бы фейспалм. Но он не мог, шины пока не сняли.  
— Что, и две башни в Нью-Йорке тоже Хоуп развалил?  
Но в душе Генри знал, это Майкл. А кто ещё? Хотелось бы понять — зачем, сейчас-то? На хрена ему Департамент опять?!  
— Админы нашли следы вируса, который проник в сеть. Что скажешь на это, Томпсон? — наседал Завадский.  
— Энди, можешь мне не рассказывать, я ни черта в компах не смыслю.  
— Генри, уж передо мной дурака не валяй! — злился Завадский. — Думаешь, я не знаю, чем ты занимался, пока сидел под замком?!  
— Дрочил, нетрудно догадаться.  
— Дрочил! Взлом выдрачивал!  
— Не ори, пожалуйста, Завадский, на больного человека.  
— И теперь снова нас поимел?!  
— Ладно, вы меня прижали к стенке, офицер, это я. — И Генри выразительно поднял к потолку свои перебинтованные, с плеча по кисть, руки.  
Завадский обиделся.  
Наговорил всякого, разосрался сам с собой, Генри и слова вставить не успел. И умчался, чуть не оборвав жалюзи на двери палаты.

Курить хотелось зверски. Он уже знал, что где-то снова посеял свою зажигалку.  
Помнил, что искал её. Помнил, что стоял, как дурак, и исходил надрывным кашлем, чуть ли не мордой в пепельнице, полной окурков Ларри Диммика. Но где он мог посеять свою зажигалку?  
Был бы Майки, Майки бы нашёл…

Это было несправедливо.  
Генри от души расколотил бы всё вокруг, но всё, что мог — смахнуть рукой, закованной в шину, пустую чашку на пол. И эта сучка падала и даже не разбивалась. Что за посуду нынче делают, а? Сплошной пластик! Ничего натурального!  
И это тоже было несправедливо! Мало того, что Генри потерял у Ларри — Майкла. Так еще потерял у этого бандюгана и свою зажигалку!  
И тот её лапает и держит где-то трофеем, с-с-сука.

Томпсон очень надеялся, что через месяц его выпроводят домой. Больница обрыдла хуже горькой редьки — в конце концов, яйца он сам себе потихоньку уже мог почесать. И ложка в руке почти не дрожала. Конечно, впереди реабилитация и прочая хрень. Но Генри думал об этом всём с поистине христианским смирением.  
Однако врач продолжал приходить с озабоченным видом.  
Ничего толком не говорил, кроме — посмотрим, офицер Томпсон, вам лучше не торопиться, офицер Томпсон, ваш возраст, ваши травмы, ваши последствия, офицер Томпсон…  
Генри готов был уже материться вслух.  
В конце концов, с отчаянной надеждой думал — если Майкл и вправду наведается его добить, если его заставят это сделать — они смогут встретиться и поговорить.  
Сюда, в больницу, Майкл не придёт, это ясно. Наверняка, не придёт и в дом. Но вполне может явиться на их особое место для рыбалки, где они любили сидеть вдвоём. Генри с удочкой, Майкл просто так. Если Томпсона захотеть без следов прикончить, — лучше места не найти.  
Генри радовался, что всё так хорошо придумал.  
А потом снова нагрянул Завадский — с таким видом, словно призраки в его жизни стали обыденностью.  
— Некий. Компьютерный. Гений. — Он выговаривал каждое слово четко, отрывисто. — Подделал. Электронные документы. И. Его дружки. Совершенно. Легально. Вывезли. Со склада улик. Все. Хранящиеся там. Наркотики. Год. Нашей. Работы. По пизде.  
— Сочувствую, — честно сказал Генри. Без всякой насмешки.  
Кажется, Энди осознал, что напарник не ёрничает, и описал ситуацию уже более вменяемо. На склад, где хранились вещдоки по делам, в том числе и свыше полутонны всякой наркоты — от марихуаны до героина, приехал аккуратный беленький фургончик. Оттуда вышли люди в униформе крупной компании по логистике и доставке грузов. С красивыми бейджиками, в латексных перчатках и медицинских масках, с серьёзными документами из Атланты. Согласно им, определённые ячейки с уликами должны быть перенаправлены в столицу штата. Всё честь по чести, никаких сомнений. Охрана проверила допуск. По электронным запросам всё сошлось. Вежливые курьеры знали номера улик, где и в какой коробке, и с какой полке доставать. Длинный список, взятый из внутренней закрытой базы Департамента. Ну, отгрузка и произошла. Без спешки и растерянности, чётко по номерам.  
— Эти скоты, — грустно сказал Завадский, — вывезли всё, вплоть до последней амфетаминовой таблетки. Ни одного косячка в пакетике не оставили! И даже прихватили кое-какие вещдоки — видеозаписи, аудиозаписи… А когда их сраный грузовик уехал, наша охрана подняла сраную трубку и отчиталась начальству, что всё на мази, груз отправили. А те и не в курсе, что Атланта отдала такое распоряжение. И сама Атланта тоже впервые слышит! И дело даже не в пиздюлях, которые ввалили всему департаменту, Томпсон! Полтонны наркоты средь бела дня вынесли! Бесплатной! Отличной! Наркоты! На глазах у полиции! 

Да уж, такое точно мог провернуть только компьютерный гений. Злопамятный мстительный щенок, который ненавидел всех полицейских департамента Олл Фактори, за то, что те не встали на защиту офицера Томпсона. Да ещё потом пытались навесить на него серию убийств, закатать по-полной невиновного.  
Но Генри очень хорошо понимал и другое. После исчезновения улик все обвинения с пойманных пушеров автоматически сняты, раз нет вещественных доказательств. А украденная наркота снова вольётся в трафик.

А потом и Атланта нанесла удар под дых. Генри-то думал, что его просто-напросто выставят с вещами на крыльцо. Но ради него одного собрали целый консилиум.  
Из столицы штата приехало медицинское светило с длинной еврейской фамилией — и с выбритой под ноль головой.  
И Генри не очень понравился его стальной взгляд глаз, лишённых ресниц.  
Этот мужик везде, что ли, лысый, — подумал он невпопад, — точно, наверняка, везде. Как Фантомас. Бывает такое, конечно. Но выглядит жутко.  
Перед маститым доком все заискивали и трепетали, и Генри тоже невольно проникся.

Профессор раздел и ощупал его, где только можно, холодными жёсткими пальцами. Посмотрел на свет рентгеновские снимки. Постучал молоточком по коленям. Едва не переломал по новой руки, пока проверял, как зажили пулевые раны. А потом приник к широкой груди Томпсона так крепко, что Генри почувствовал себя неловко.  
Но в еврейском Фантомасе не было ни капли нежности.  
— Курите! — док обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в большую грудную мышцу пациента.  
— Какое там! — возмутился Генри. — Ни одна тварь же сигаретки не приносит!  
— Все равно вам это не поможет! — злобно рявкнул док. — Долго вы не протянете, Томпсон. С таким-то стажем курильщика. Анкилозирующий спондилит доконает вас.  
— Чего?  
— Погуглите на досуге. Курение, огнестрельные ранения и последствия комы подписали вам приговор! Сейчас вы ковыляете, но неделя-другая и у вас откажут ноги.  
— Чего?!  
— Дисфункция сосудов головного мозга, — док постучал костяшками пальцев по лбу пациента.  
— Воспалительный артрит позвоночника, — док ладонью провёл по спине пациента.  
— Разрушение крестцово-подвздошных суставов, — док хлопнул пациента по заднице.  
Тупой, кривой, и жопа отваливается, — расшифровал про себя Генри.  
— Но у меня ничего не болит! — запротестовал он в шоке. И немного подумав, добавил: — Кроме того, что обычно.  
— Скоро заболит, — предвкушающе пообещал Фантомас. Нихера не похожий на человека, давшего клятву лечить и облегчать страдания. — Потеря подвижности и частичный паралич вот-вот начнутся. Считайте, что вы уже в инвалидном кресле, Томпсон. С вами покончено.  
— Да вашу ж мать! — взревел Генри. Но док его уже не слушал, ему было неинтересно.

Это оказался сокрушительный удар. Генри задохнулся до нового хрипа в лёгких.  
Не курил больше месяца, с ума сходил, а по утрам всё тот же мучительный кашель — бронхи отторгали дрянь, скопившуюся за годы. Но первое, о чём с ужасом подумал Генри, вовсе не о том, что теперь точно покончено со службой, что он беспомощный одинокий калека.  
Только о том, что не сможет на речку! Не увидит Майкла!  
А ведь он сжился с этой мыслью, проигрывал её тысячи раз в своей голове. Жил только ею, представляя, как они встретятся и смогут поговорить.  
Что Генри объяснит мальчику, что ещё не поздно вернуться. Убедит юного джедая, что всегда есть путь к прощению и возвращения к свету.  
Он жил этим, ради этого. И вдруг какой-то лысый гондон навеки припечатал, что это невозможно.

Томпсона вывезли из больницы совершенно сломленного. С поникшей головой.  
Он не шевелил ни рукой, ни ногой. Он ничего не хотел. И выглядел как живой мертвец. Всякий, кто его видел, сказал бы — всё, с офицером Томпсоном покончено.  
Нет его.  
Есть только сильно постаревший грузный мужчина в инвалидном кресле — и не больше. 

*

Генри крутился в инвалидной коляске на лужайке перед домом. Чертыхался, мучился. Волосы отросли больше положенного по уставу. И больше никакой выглаженной, ни единой морщинки, формы — только старая мятая пижама.  
Выехал из дома по пандусу, как был, на свой первый перекур на свежем воздухе.  
А теперь мотал колёсами, крутился на месте и пытался высмотреть в траве зажигалку.  
В зубах — жёванный-пережёванный сигаретный фильтр.  
— Да где же эта сука?  
— Может, здесь? — откликнулся знакомый голос.

Мистер Белый стоял у калитки — но не входил.  
Подтянутый, седой, в светлом летнем костюме. Чёрные очки скрывали глаза, но рот был щедр на широкую открытую улыбку.  
Он подбрасывал и ловил серебряный прямоугольник строгой формы. Крест и готические буквы ярко блестели на солнце.  
Его, Генри, в бога душу мать, зажигалку.  
Лапал засранец из какого-то Висконсина. Таскал с собой, как девку из эскорта. Играл ею на глазах Генри.  
Генри молчал — не просить же: отдай, бога ради. Всё уже забрал, хоть чикфайер верни, сука.  
— Жизнь с тобой по-прежнему неласкова, офицер.  
Генри перекатил незажжённую сигарету в уголок рта.  
— Это не меня за задницу полиция Атланты держит. У меня всегда всё отлично.  
— Вижу, — Ларри улыбался той же неизменной улыбкой.  
Как будто то, что он видел — маленький старый домик, заросшая лужайка, человек в мятой пижаме, который пытается управиться с инвалидным креслом — лучшее зрелище в его жизни. Чуть ли не гранёные бриллианты на два миллиона долларов в кейсе.  
И эта улыбка бесила Генри больше всего. Даже больше, чем собственная зажигалка в чужих пальцах.  
— От калитки отошёл! — рявкнул он. — Частная собственность. Ты здесь не хозяин!  
— Мы всё ещё по разные стороны, — миролюбиво сказал Белый. Он и не думал обижаться. Он победил и знал это. — Но я здесь хозяин. По крайней мере, — он снова поймал зажигалку и сделал широкий жест рукой вдоль городской улицы, — на этой стороне.  
И Генри почувствовал себя так, словно его заперли, как в тюрьме. Там, за оградой, счастливые веселые люди, которым с Ларри Диммиком — нормально. Даже хорошо. Как Оранжевому. Как Зелёному.  
— А обо всём, что принадлежит мне, я забочусь, — продолжал Ларри. — Видел по телевизору, наверное? На днях я стал патроном церковного хора ниггеров.  
— Сейчас не говорят «ниггеры», Диммик. Сейчас говорят «афроамериканцы».  
— Мы с тобой слишком стары для толерантного дерьма, офицер. Когда мы с тобой родились, ниггеры были ниггерами. И от того, что кто-то зовёт их афроамериканцами, ниггерами они быть не перестали.  
— Нет никаких «мы с тобой», Диммик. — Генри снова машинально пошарил ладонями по пижаме в поисках зажигалки. И разозлился ещё больше, поняв, что нихуя не может найти. — И я никогда не буду с тобой на одной стороне. Я на тебя насмотрелся, пока ты был поднадзорным, до тошноты.  
— Не спеши. Считай, что теперь ты мой поднадзорный, офицер. Я тебя опекаю. Ты же не жалуешься на свою повышенную пенсию? — И без всякой паузы. — Смотри, что принёс!  
Генри мгновенно напрягся. Думал, что Белый швырнёт в него зажигалку. Прямо в голову, в переносицу тяжёлым кирпичиком. Или размахнётся — но не докинет. И Генри будет напрасно пытаться дотянуться до неё в высокой траве. Ещё вывалится из кресла неуклюжим дебилом. И поползёт к ней, как недодавленный червяк.

И Белый — вправду швырнул.  
Но не зажигалку.  
Генри поймал яблоко — мелкое, круглое. Ещё недозрелое.  
— Думаю, не откажешься от молодо-зелено? Я уже распробовал.  
А ведь Оранжевый тоже здесь, — подумал Генри, до хруста в пальцах сжимая дичок, — где-то рядом. Наблюдает незаметно, и пистолет не дрожит в опущенной руке.  
— Повышенную пенсию? — невпопад переспросил Генри. До него дошло. Он-то думал, что выплаты по инвалидности поступают из общего полицейского фонда. Сигарета выпала изо рта. — Ах ты, сука! Вот оно что! Да подавись ты!  
Он рванул вперед. Забыв, что не может встать.  
И ухнул мордой вниз.  
— Осторожнее, офицер, береги себя, — услышал он удаляющийся голос. — Тебе ещё пенсию отрабатывать.  
Потом шорох шин.

Генри попытался собрать себя. Рядом, чуть ли не у самого носа, лежал ярко-жёлтый «крикет». Тот самый, которого он обыскался. Как же Генри ненавидел дешёвые пластиковые зажигалки.  
— Нашёл, — сообщил он сам себе без особой радости.  
С трудом перевернулся на спину и достал из кармана пижамных штанов примятую пачку сигарет. Положил вместо неё зелёное яблоко.  
И наконец — впервые за утро — закурил.  
Глядя в синее безмятежное небо.

*

Разговор с Белым выбил Генри из колеи.  
Ларри Диммик выглядел так, словно получил от Зелёного всё, что хотел. Добился главного. И теперь готов выбросить яблочным огрызком. А он, Генри, даже не мог встать и выйти из дома, чтобы встряхнуть за шкирку этого мерзавца.  
И Завадский приходил, но больше ничего не рассказывал об «Одном. Компьютерном. Гении».  
Как будто Майкл сгинул. Или его запрятали глубоко-глубоко. Или хорошенько прикопали. Никто не найдёт.  
Чем больше Генри об этом думал, тем хуже спал по ночам.  
Ездил по дому в своей инвалидной коляске, напрасно жёг свет, сходил с ума.  
Как всегда, повсюду терял свои зажигалки. Они с грохотом падали на пол. Генри даже не замечал.  
Переезжал их с мёртвой сигаретой в зубах. И они хрустели, как трупики москитов.  
Майкл, Майкл, — билось в висках. Мальчик не отзывался ни в одном из чатов, электронных ящиков и аккаунтов в «Стиме».  
Дешёвых пластиковых зажигалок у Генри теперь было много.  
Он давил их не глядя.

Генри связался с Дженни, приёмной мамой маленькой Хейли. С нарочитой беспечностью поинтересовался, всё в ли в порядке. С удовольствием поболтал по телефону с малышкой.  
— Что делаешь, плотвичка?  
— Ою!  
Пою, сразу понял Генри.  
— Споешь мне?  
— Ома-ама-алалама! — с восторгом заголосила в самое ухо Хейли. Потом бросила трубку и со смехом умчалась. Телефон снова взяла Дженни:  
— А тебе Майк звонил?  
— А что? — сердце у Генри заныло.  
— Ты же его знаешь, он каждый вечер Хейли писал. Я ей читала вслух, писала ответ под её диктовку. Она выбирала стикеры котиков и отправляла ему. А сейчас Майки молчит больше месяца. Не приезжает, не звонит, не пишет. И на фотки рисунков Хейли ничего не отвечает. Я их посылаю, посылаю. А ведь ты знаешь, какой он, как любит Хейли… А теперь я не могу дозвониться. Волнуюсь, честно скажу. И Хейли каждый день про брата спрашивает. Мы ему котиков посылаем, конечно, а что мне ей говорить? Почему не отвечает? Генри, — Дженни понизила голос, — скажи правду. Что-то случилось?  
— А! — бодро воскликнул Генри и засипел, потеряв голос. Откашлялся и продолжил: — У него полевая практика. Она сложная и надолго. Связи никакой.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Я коп. Я всё знаю… Ты это, — снова кашлянул, — всё равно отправляй рисунки Хейли. Ему приятно будет их увидеть, когда вернётся.

Если вернётся, — жгло отчаяние на кончике языка.  
Если его не искалечат морально и физически люди, которым он сейчас принадлежит. Если не сядет за всё, что наворотил, чуть ли не пожизненно. И если он, накачанный разной дурью, не забудет вообще, что значит для него Хейли.

Они простились.  
Дженни заметно повеселела. А Генри — словно прорвало. 

И представив, как рисунки маленькой Хейли копятся в забытом пыльном чате её пропавшего брата, — сообщение доставлено, но не прочитано, — Генри вдруг взревел раненым бурым медведем. Заплакал, не стесняясь слёз.  
Вытирал их крупными сильными ладонями. А они всё равно оставляли соль на щеках.  
Девочка рисует. Девочка рисует себя счастливой. Девочка рисует себя счастливой рядом с братом.  
А мальчика, может, уже и нет в живых.

И ни одна тварь ничего не делает!..

Генри не выдержал. Позвонил в Атланту тем самым серым рубашкам. Орал, как не в себя:  
— Вы его уже похоронили, моего Майка, да?! Сукины дети! Предатели! Вы уже навесили на него все грехи! Даже не разобрались! Он вам и не нужен живой! Это ведь так удобно! Не надо искать доказательств его вины! Хоуп во всём виноват. Так для вас?! Так?! Чтоб вы передохли, мрази, в своей Атланте! Может, тогда хотя бы тело поищете?! В реку водолазов забросите?! Под клубом покопаете?! А?! Ублюдки! Сидите на жопе ровно?! Тогда я сам разберусь! Я, инвалид безногий, выжгу нахрен этот притон, на который вы издали тявкаете!  
Он швырнул трубку.  
Щёлкнул зажигалкой. Рука не дрожала. Огонёк горел ровно и крепко.

**Мистер Зелёный**

Когда Фредди заходит к нему, Майкл чувствует себя крайне скованно. Он знает, что это не страх — страх для Майкла был иным.  
У Фредди тонкое лицо, сардонический прищур желтоватых лисьих глаз, очень острые скулы. Они с Майклом одного роста и имеют похожую привычку чуть сутулиться.  
Фредди садится рядом и продолжает смотреть. Уже не на Майка — на монитор. Молчит, курит. В глазах отражается холодный белый свет.  
Шрам на лице страшен — много лет назад, наверное, разворотил пол-живого человека, вскрыл мышцы, сухожилия, кости, как карманник — кожаный кошелёк. Майкл не хотел бы оказаться на его месте много лет назад. А в настоящем не хочется, чтобы Оранжевый занимал место рядом с ним.  
Майкл не нравится Оранжевому. Тот садится свободно и по-хозяйски. Выкуривает сигарету, щёлкает пальцем по столбику пепла, смотрит в окна даркнета.  
Майкл знал, на что подписывается. Но не до конца понимал, насколько это тяжело. Во что он ввязался. И как ему страшно.  
Он думал, что жить в шкуре того, за кого его должны принять, ему привычно. Опыт уже есть. Притворяться, умалчивать, полностью стереть свою личность рядом с людьми, которым ты обязан понравиться, усыпить их бдительность, не проколоться. Но чёрта с два.  
Он раньше в детских яслях сидел, а теперь в клетке со львами.  
Он считал, что психопат по натуре и сможет отрешиться от эмоций, стать выжженным холодным ублюдком. Столько книг перечитал, поступил на поведенческий анализ, даже вычислил во время серийных убийств в Олл Фактори настоящего психопата, работая для себя его зеркалом: мысли, мотивы, поступки…  
Но Белый и Оранжевый не вышли холодными беспринципными ублюдками. У них были принципы. Понятия. Честь. Рядом друг с другом всегда улыбались — нет, не зубами; выдавали глаза, мелкие, едва уловимые «лапки», расцветающие в уголках. Это было живое, неподдельное. Внимательные, с большим теплом, временами весьма откровенные в тактильности и прикосновениях. Так трогают друг друга крайне близкие люди — безобидно, но чувственно, со стёртыми границами личного пространства.  
Облокотиться на плечо Белого, читая документы, над которыми тот в очках страдает. Шепнуть в ухо своё замечание.  
В клубе сесть на диванчик бедром к бедру с Оранжевым, закинув руку за его спину и небрежно свесив кисть с зажжённой сигаретой вдоль его плеча. И неторопливо делать затяжки через его голову.  
Положить ладонь на ладонь Белого на беспроводной мышке, показывая, куда вести курсор. Белый более-менее освоил компьютер, но с выходом десятой винды — бесится и сидит чайником.  
Отпить из стакана Оранжевого янтарный виски, с того края, который тот только что приласкал губами, и чистить до блеска его пистолет, пока тот ругается по телефону с техподдержкой «еБей».  
Ничего такого ни на первый, ни на второй посторонний взгляд.  
И невероятно интимно, с зашкаливающей нежностью и привязанностью, — если смотреть на детали.  
И не видишь ублюдков и рецидивистов. А людей. Любящих, влюблённых. Не напоказ. Но открывших свои тайники друг для друга до конца.  
И ставших непобедимыми в радости и в горе.

Майкл хотел бы, чтобы у них с Генри было так же. Оно и было — почти всё! Только тайник — остался при Майкле. Он не решился и не решится сказать Генри, признаться. В том, что для того постыдно и низко. Даже думать нельзя. Майкл слишком любил этого человека до всего, что закрутилось, — чтобы рушить его мир своим влечением и нехристианскими желаниями. И он тем более не сможет после того, как в Генри стрелял. 

Разворотил полживого человека своими руками. Как торопливый щипач — уронив на асфальт — пустую визитницу.

Шрам на лице Оранжевого за много лет стянулся и стал продолжением сардонической ухмылки, злого прищура, холодной памятью. Он его никогда и не трогал — значит, не тревожил, не дёргал болью, не давал не спать.  
У Фредди не особо подвижное лицо — но, может, было таким и до трагедии. Оранжевый не тянул на трепача и улыбчивого парня. Скупой, жёсткий, резкий. Голову набок, смотрит словно снизу вверх, как клещ впивается глазами, скальпирует наживо — если лжёшь, если утаиваешь. Не скрыть, не скрыться.  
Человек, который знает о лжи лучше, чем всё население Олл Фактори вместе взятое.

Фредди наклоняется и чуть приподнимает губы в улыбку на сухом жёстком лице:  
— Ты что опять сидишь розовый. Жарко, что ли? Алло, Зелёный, очнись.  
И щёлкает пальцами:  
— О чём думаешь?  
Майкл смотрит на него. И не врёт ни в одном слове.  
— О Генри.  
Оранжевый совершенно не удивлён.  
Майкл никогда ни в чём ему не врёт. Он абсолютно искренен — в страхе, в накрывшей истерике, в размазанных слезах, в крике «я не хотел его убивать! и не буду!». Он молчит о своих мотивах, самых глубинных. Но в остальном — наизнанку; порывистый, наивный, обожравшийся идеалов и крайне тяжело переживающий их ломку.  
Ему действительно тяжело до одури.  
У него нет никого, на кого может рассчитывать, на чью лояльность надеяться.  
Он пошёл под прикрытие, как в пекло: голый, без защиты, тупо облившись холодной водой.  
Пусть жарят, пусть мучают, пусть сдерут кожу и грохнут на раскалённую решётку барбекю, прокрутят на вертеле истекающим кровью молодым мяском…  
Он забыл за пять лет безопасной жизни в доме Генри, что такое настоящий страх.  
Когда он жил в непрекращающемся ежедневном ужасе, то был ребёнком, мальчишкой, подростком. Много ярости, максимализма, сопротивления, непонимания многих страшных вещей.  
Он вернулся на дно — уже взрослым. Много максимализма, идеалов и… понимания жутких тёмных вещей.  
— И что твой коп?  
Майкл смотрит в жёлтые ироничные глаза. Фредди чует ложь, и врать — ему — нельзя. Правда — одна чёрная скукоженная изюминка, которая загнана под коренной зуб. Можно ходить с ней долго и широко разевать пасть, до просвечивающих гланд.  
— Он меня не сдал, после… пуль. Я… не могу его из головы выбросить. Хотя должен. Он для меня… значит многое уже не первый год. О таких чувствах не хвастаются, Фредди.  
Оранжевый не сочувствовал, но и не смеялся. Облокотился на спинку стула, зажав сигарету в зубах.  
— Он не Белый, а ты не Оранжевый, парень, — он говорил чётко и точно, несмотря на замершие мышцы правой щеки. Как и всегда.  
И понял, на что собирался с духом Майкл, как и всегда.

* 

Майкл не нравился Оранжевому. Ни как хакер, ни как умелец на путях «Шёлковой нити», ни как бывший неудавшийся начинающий коп.  
Но Фредди — приходил и садился с ним рядом, одновременно строгий, пружинистый, расслабленный, опасный. И разговаривал культурно, без фени. На нормальном человеческом. Даже пару раз Академию обсуждали: что сейчас принято, чему учили раньше.  
Тупо, но смешно.  
Майкл поначалу думал: может, под Оранжевым похоронен настоящий, неизвестный ему Фредди? А потом понял: фигня. Тот в этого вшит, как лоскут в полотно. Без того у этого будет дыра, некрасивая, зияющая. Этот не стал бы цельным без того — без шрама, с полицейским сленгом, с привыканием к развороченному лицу.  
Их не двое, они — один человек. С прошлым, настоящим и будущим. И только в одной части нет Белого. А в остальных обеих — без него кровь остынет, сердце остановится.  
Фредди был предан не клану, не стае — только одному человеку. Настолько, что страшно становилось — его так сломали? Или наоборот, такой силы был Белый, что смог вытащить изломанного уничтоженного парня под своё солнце?

Что там было? Кто кого спас?  
Шрам за столько лет стянулся до зубчатого следа молнии, опалившей и застёгнутой.  
И ничего не знаешь. 

Майкла инструктировали перед уходом под прикрытие чётко, сухо, сжато. Проблема была в том, что Оранжевый умел работать на обе стороны, чувствовать обе стороны. Был проводником между двумя разными системами до сих пор. Только всегда решал в сторону Белого. Его ничего не брало — и никто.  
Этот человек когда-то искупался во лжи, как в ванной, полной горячей крови. И он знал цену каждой её унции, которую потерял из своих вен.  
С ним нельзя жать на прошлое. Откапывать изначальные корни. Давить на «мы с тобой одной крови».  
Одной крови он с Белым. На полу дома, готовящем мёртвых к загробной жизни, Ньюэндайк и Диммик смешали её своими продырявленными телами, горячими алыми ладонями, заразились друг другом безвозвратно.  
Нужно играть в правду и… нет, не ложь, а полуправду. Федеральные агенты потеряли много хороших парней, потому что искали Фредди в Оранжевом и пытались Оранжевого отсечь от Фредди.  
Попытки провалились с треском. Опиздюлило их по-полной.  
Майкл сидел, слушал, не кивал. Смотрел перед собой в стену с зеркальным окном для допросов. Думал.  
Когда молния бьёт в крепкое сильное дерево — оно расщепляется. И дальше растёт из места удара — два ствола. Но шелестит зелёная крона над ними — одна, сомкнувшись над разломом. Дерево не стало иным, из бука — плакучей ивой. Молния дала лишь новую форму. 

Майкл не знал, соглашаясь на дело, что щенят в питомниках для того и растят. Чтобы потом отправить впереди охотников. Для смертельно рискованной работы — молодых, отчаянных, бесстрашных овчарок, которых загрызут волки.  
Он понял только когда оказался зажатым между двумя везучими немолодыми псами. Один из них казался милым, в белой овечьей шкуре, второй — стал волком, скинув собачий рыжий мех. 

Как Майклу было тяжело. И как страшно. Местами у него натурально ехала крыша. Он ненавидел себя. Он был готов отдаться под ласку и уйти в чужую стаю. Потому что всегда знал — он не такой, он урод, чудом не ставший психопатом.  
У него появилась тупая привычка — трогать лицо и замирать, оттянув себе вниз веки. До искажённой кожаной маски, до красных обнажённых глаз, впечатавшись пальцами в мышцы скул и подбородка.  
Словно с парника сдирал плёнку под диким удушающим жаром. Пусть дождь, пусть ветер, пусть всё. Стемнеют и свернутся побеги, скукожатся завязи, почернеет земля.  
Здесь всегда был бурьян. Его культивировали, его пололи, заматывали в декоративную плёнку. Но мягким, без шипов — удерживали только усилия садовода.  
За что, за что, — Майкл всё чаще лежал в темноте ночами, глядя в потолок, он знал, что тот белый, светлый. Рассудком, а не глазами. — За что он здесь. За что борется. Что ему надо? 

Он согласился на предложение федералов охотно. Наивный зелёный мальчик. Конечно, он должен нести добро и возмездие злу. Прикрыть лавочку. Опиздошить ублюдков.  
Он сидел бок о бок — с людьми. Ел их хлеб. Смотрел на их свет. Завидовал порой по-чёрному. Терял почву под ногами.  
Он бы хотел, он бы хотел, чтобы и у него, чтобы и с ним, чтобы и для него…

Майкл судорожно цеплялся: что для него важно? Хейли. И Генри.  
Зелёный шарик на пухлой детской ручке, радостный выкрик: ама!.. Бумажный пакет, пахнущий сахарной пудрой и глуповато-растерянное лицо: Майки, ты чего?..

Ничего — Зелёный выл, выключив в своей гортани звук. Онемев связками даже в пустой тихой комнате. Потолок был белый как сахарная цедра. И недостижимо далёкий.  
И под ним корчился в горячей алой лаве распоротый пополам парень. 

*

Я признаюсь ему завтра.  
Я признаюсь ему завтра.  
Кому, Майкл?  
Кому, Зелёный?  
Завтра. Только завтра.  
А сегодня — работать. 

*

Кроссовки — красные-красные. Глаза выжигают.  
У Оранжевого — мягкий насмешливый голос. Словно горячий воск; залипает и остаётся в ушах.  
На телефоне — истерзанное тело, обескровленное лицо, носилки и кислородная маска на серой морде.  
Мир такой серый-серый, ни чёрного, ни хорошего.  
Кто ты, кто?

*

Майкл растёр лицо руками. Он ждал ученика, которого непременно к нему прикрепят, настоящего уличного пацана, выросшего где надо. Ему и дали. Показывай, передавай схемы, пароли, секреты.  
Он показывал самое простое. И чуть посложнее. Но не давал по-настоящему держаться за руль.  
А когда Фредди, сидя рядом, куря и покачивая ногой, бросил: «Жадничаешь?» — Майкл к нему обернулся всем корпусом.  
Да. Я ведь не Белый и не Оранжевый. Найдётся мне замена, и вы сразу пустите меня в расход.  
Фредди усмехнулся. У нормальных людей эта реакция означала понятное. У него — чёрт знает что. Не с его лицом. Не с его шрамами. Не с его убеждениями, что важно, а что потерпит.  
С Майклом рядом сидел не коп, не вор, не глава синдиката, а создание, сознание, абсолют, бесконечно преданный одному человеку — Белому.  
Зелёный мог сколько угодно выпендриваться. Он не сказал своему — Бурый, я по-прежнему твой коп. Он расстрелял беззащитного, доверчивого в упор.  
Истории часто начинаются одинаково. Но как заканчиваются.  
— Ты думаешь, что я легаш, — зло сказал Майкл.  
— Думаю, — Фредди прижал окурок к пепельнице. — Бери ученика и работай. 

*

Прикрытия не будет, сказали ему.  
Будешь работать без защиты.  
Ни полицию Атланты, ни тем более, Олл Фактори, не введут в курс дела. Если заметут — то как преступника. Случится замес — будешь уходить как вшивый пёс. Любой коп — и в форме, и в штатском — выстрелит в тебя без промедления.  
Помни об этом. Уворачивайся. Берегись.  
Кого мы сможем накрыть по итогу этой операции? — нетерпеливо спросил Майкл. — Большой кокаиновый картель, ответили ему. — За столько лет собрали достаточно улик, чтобы прижать мафию «Лос Негрос» со всех сторон. Ты внедришься в последнее свободное звено.  
Майкл не думал, что его будет так сносить с катушек. Что он расстреляет Генри. Ради задания? Или из-за обиды? Последнюю пулю пустил в асфальт Зелёный или Хоуп? Потому что не хотел убивать — или чтобы жил изуродованным и списанным на пенсию?..  
Он верил в тот момент одинаково. В охватившие его злость, горечь, страх, боль. Накрыли, не различая, кто под ними.  
Он стрелял и ощущал с каждым нажатием пускового крючка радостное облегчение.  
Калечит или спасает?  
Неважно.  
Он стрелял, высвобождаясь из невидимых цепей, сковавших его.  
Ни раскаяния, ни вины от хрипа: «Ма-айк…»  
Он делал то, что должен был сделать.  
…кто?..

*

Ученик, с такими же шотландскими корнями, как и Генри, работал истово, рьяно.  
Майкл ждал — под вечер придёт Фредди, сядет на пустой стул, закурит.  
А Майкла всего скуёт оцепенением.  
Не страхом — тот приходил ночью.  
Безумием в слепое бельмо потолка.

*

Я не могу, я не могу, я не могу, — беззвучно шептал Майкл, на рассвете раскачиваясь на расстеленном коврике под розовеющим окном.  
Чем больше он говорил себе, что не, не, не может, тем больше появлялось сил преодолевать.  
Если же он пытался внушить, что ещё как могу, могу, я всё смогу!.. — тем быстрее вытекала из него решительность, как из продырявленного мешка. 

Стал мусульманином? — посмеивались подручные.  
Майкл смотрел равнодушно, пропускал подначки мимо ушей.  
Думал другое: что я скажу Оранжевому, тот точно узнает. Вскроет меня гораздо раньше завершения операции.  
Не услышал от того ни одного вопроса. 

*

Он знал, что прошло много времени после расстрела. Но ему казалось, что сидит с наволочкой от подушки на голове. В полной изоляции.  
Полиция перерыла весь Олл Фактори. Взяла много мелкой шушеры. От которой хотели избавиться Белый и Оранжевый, как от лишнего звена.  
Генри не сдал Майкла. Взломав полицейскую базу, Майкл положил на стол мажителю все данные следствия. Молчал, старый упрямый верный коп. Что-то там было на голове, капюшон, что ли, ничего не помню, башкой треснулся, не разглядел.  
Это сохранило ему жизнь лишь на один шаг вперёд.  
Ограбленное хранилище полиции — изящная и ажурная операция — потрясла общественность, добавила плюсов Майклу. Он преподнёс это как главную цель взлома электронной системы Департамента. На самом деле же — сначала искал и выкачивал отчёты, не сглупил ли Генри, не начал ли давать показания против него.  
Где-то в глубине души Зелёный почти надеялся на предательство.  
Было бы легче жить тогда с бессонным белым потолком.

— Почему ты мне не веришь? — спрашивает он у Оранжевого.  
Фредди отпивает апельсиновый сок из стакана Зелёного:  
— В копы идут не от разочарования. — Глаза почти золотые от неяркого, скрытого от Майкла солнца. — А из-за надежды.  
— Какой?  
— Ты мне скажи. Во что ты веришь?  
— В то, что я делаю.  
— Это рант одной медали.  
Майкл хмурится — и Фредди закатывает глаза.  
— Важно не что ты выбираешь, реверс или аверс, какую сторону. А кого. Человека. Кому предан. Кого любишь. Ради кого готов.  
— На что?  
— Ты мне скажи.  
— Меня иначе учили, — с усилием выговаривает Майк. Он и не врёт — откровенен, как младший перед старшим, щенок, выпнутый из питомника, перед псом, давно переставшим вилять хвостом — отличительная черта волков. — На присяге… ну, мы когда… говорили о служении обществу.  
— Общество это ты, я, Генри и Ларри. При том кто-то из нас закон нарушает, кто-то защищает. Закон для всех нас равен? Для тебя и для человека, который тебя оберегает, — одинаков?  
— Думаю, да.  
— Тогда свои три пули ты выпустил в себя, парень. 

*

Майкл оттягивает кожу под нижними веками движением пальцев, как красную набрякшую маску.  
Что он знает?  
Мажитель не наркомафия. У них была своя игра типа в Джо Кэбота и его клан. Забрали его наследие, приструнили недовольных, успешно вели бизнес. Потом пришли чужаки с юга, прижали к ногтю. Торговать наркотиками и сидеть на наркотрафике — не дело всей их жизни, Белого и Оранжевого. Они ушли бы — лёгкие на подъём, пара одиночек.  
Но завязли.  
Вынуждены работать, как полиция под ФБР, огрызаться можно, а деться — никуда. Есть сила больше, страшнее. Скрыться некуда, каждый под прицелом.  
Они подчинились и уже несколько лет находились под крышей более сильного, более наглого хозяина. Работали на картель согласно и слаженно, как от них и требовалось. И пока «Лос Негрос» налаживал свой трафик по дорогам от Лос-Анджелеса до Нью-Йорка, мажитель ввёл в своё управляемое звено возможности «Шёлкового пути», защищая себя от обвинений в торговле наркотиками.  
А ещё Белый с Оранжевым постепенно перемещались от Севера к Югу, от Висконсина к Джорджии. Шаг за шагом, медленно, расслабленно.

Майкл был готов поклясться — двигались к Мексике. У них давно готовы паспорта, выводились малыми суммами со счетов деньги. Если снимут одним махом— то их кокнут по одному подозрению. Если по чуть-чуть, по миллиону-два в месяц — не заметят.  
А потом Олл Фактори. Такой ничтожный и богатый на дурь городишко. Заманчивый для картеля — артерия бесконтрольного трафика. Удачный для мажителя — последний пункт на карте перед границей на территорию, где не работает экстрадиция.  
Федералы сказали: нам нужно последнее звено, чтобы закрыть весь этот оборот одним махом. Обескровить сраный картель латиносов, охуевший в Штатах от безнаказанности.  
Майкл согласился: конечно. Его город станет запалом к ждущей пороховой бочке, который начнёт цепную реакцию обеззараживания.  
А эти… эти затаились вровень с границей. Майкл зуб мог дать. Все свои зубы. Они долго сидели, прижатые к ногтю, деваться некуда, бежать никак. Ни в Канаду, ни на Кубу. Перехватят, отстрелят.  
Достаточно в одного попасть — второй сдохнет от тоски рядом.  
И потому медленно-медленно, неустанно, терпеливо двигались с одного края карты на противоположный. Благонадёжные, исполнительные, с репутацией. 

До свободы — двадцать минут, если выжать педаль газа в пол на двести миль. Пронестись со свистом. Или же — два часа, если ехать как законопослушные граждане, соблюдая все скоростные ограничения на трассе. Через персиковые сады, апельсиновые плантации, густой и терпкий воздух в солнечном мареве.  
Потом — воля. Пляж. И трубочки в бокале с кубиками льда. Кокосовое молоко. Брызжущий лайм.  
Для этого — рвать из капкана когти, менять лица, личности, паспорта. И остаться вдвоём. Далеко-далеко. Без всех и никого.  
Аверс и реверс — одной медалью. 

Что ему делать? Ему, Майклу?  
Он им сочувствует.  
Каждый день усирается от страха и напряжения, сидит в заключении, как в бункере. Проходящие месяцы — и первый, и второй, и третий — отмечает только по датам в ноуте. Ни окон, ни солнца; лампы, туалет, постель. Светло, прохладно, горячей пиццы принесут столько, сколько затребует, хоть семь коробок. Захочет, и девочек подкинут, если затоскует.  
И таблетки дадут, если он сам себе выпишет рецепт от психиатра. А то и кокса, если потянет расслабиться, стать счастливым и беспечным: а гори оно всё!..  
А могут и вкачать в него чего угодно — дури, энергетиков, релаксантов — чтобы притормозить или наоборот, разогнать. Если поступит приказ — зачем и какой нужен мажителю Майкл.  
Когда на него вышли люди из банды, то били наотмашь, без пощады. Щемили за жопу, за яйца, выдрали ноготь с мизинца. Мелочь, конечно, но, сука, больно!..  
Он думал, сейчас по кругу пустят, этого не скрывали. Уже хером по губам водили и хлопали. Прессовали по тюремным понятиям. А он цеплялся за глупую мысль: это не Генри, не Генри.  
Всё, что он воображал и представлял себе с ним — первое касание, первый опыт — теперь станет издевательством. Нельзя думать сейчас о нём, чтобы стало легче, связывать с отморозками, замещать его образом чужие лица.  
Майкл выживет, выдержит, он знал, на что шёл. Со своими идеалами, готовностью, решением вывернуться наизнанку, чтобы внедриться.  
Оранжевый появился вовремя. Окинул взглядом, сказал: парни, что-то вы перестарались. Шрам на лице был белый от ярости, голос тихим: развязывайте.  
Майкл свалился со стула мешком.  
Оранжевый наклонился, похлопал по щеке горячей жёсткой ладонью: всё нормально. Дальше собеседование по правилам. Со мной. 

Спас от бессмысленной и тупой расправы.  
Действительно его задело зрелище связанного окровавленного парня на стуле? Или сыграл в доброго копа на контрасте?  
Неважно.  
Майкл вернулся в Олл Фактори частью команды Белого и Оранжевого. Как и добивался.

Ради чего? Ради общества? Чушь.  
Ради города?.. Чуть ближе.  
Ради Генри?.. Возможно. Хотелось показать — Генри не ошибся в Майкле. И доказать — его дело продолжается.  
И ради Хейли, которая не должна расти в этой клоаке. И он будет не он, если девочка с зелёным шариком не пройдёт по улице спокойно и радостно.  
Когда-то он боялся оставить городишко из-за них двоих. Теперь он явился в него мистером Зелёным — ради них. 

Майкл думал, они придадут ему силы, чтобы не потерять себя в чёрно-белом, мутно-сером спектре.  
Он не знал, что они станут его слабостью, страхом.  
Он боится смерти. Бесславия. Что останется в их памяти тем самым Майклом, который Передумал, Бросил, Предал. Расстрелял своего опекуна, оставил свою сестрёнку. 

Лучше бы они подохли, думал ожесточённо кто-то незнакомый в нём. Потолок белел, как платья безвинных невест.  
Лучше бы ты в меня не верил, закусывал уголок подушки в темноте. Ты там в коляске, а я здесь.  
Лучше бы я не соглашался, — Майкл садился на постели и обнимал себя за голову. Я смог всё, о чём не предполагал даже в кошмарах. Что теперь остановит?

Я не смогу, не смогу, не смогу.  
Чем дольше он сидел в темноте под выключенными лампами, тем больше прибывало сил.  
Глупо? Да.  
Но его психика работала на сопротивлении. Всю жизнь. Ему нужно было чужое одобрение. И ожесточение. И извечный дикий страх. И чувство вины.  
Он был то репейником, то ромашкой, в зависимости от того, кто рядом находился, убеждал его, верил в него.  
Майкл был сам для себя сейчас чужим.

**ФИНАЛ**

В самый разгар жаркого полудня инвалидная коляска с трудом тащилась по раскалённому асфальту. Неуклонно, по белой разметке, к ночному клубу — гнезду всех пороков. После заката там пили спиртное, смотрели непристойные шоу и, наверняка, сквернословили.  
Пастор Джулс, глава церкви святого Лаврентия, молился за всех. Даже за мужеложцев, раз уж ныне в законе. А куда деваться? В городе лишь одна главная улица, и все достопримечательности на ней и расположены — бизнес-центр, церковь и гей-клуб. Именно в таком порядке, если следовать из одного конца в другой.

Мужчина в коляске отчаянно крутил колёса. Дышал шумно, но размеренно. Как бегун на долгой дистанции. У него даже колени подёргивались — от мышечной памяти: вскочить и пружинистым марш-броском преодолеть последнюю милю.  
Однако сильные ноги оставались безжизненно вялыми, аккуратно схваченные ремнём на икрах.  
Футболка на широкой спине темнела от пота. Руки в перчатках намертво держали ободы. А на обнажённых предплечьях вздувались мускулы.  
Наконец колясочник устал, достал из большой сумки в ногах бутылку с водой и припал к ней. Капли воды стекали по твёрдому подбородку с ямочкой и по крепкой шее. Играли на солнце.  
Под загорелой кожей рук перекатывались мышцы.  
Девочки из христианского хора имени святого Лаврентия — покровителя их богатого спонсора, Лоуренса Диммика, — репетирующие на веранде церкви, начали сбиваться. Глаза затуманились, мысли рассеялись.  
Неудивительно. Господь Бог создал мужчину и женщину силой и радостью друг для друга.  
Змей-искуситель обратил же — слабостью.  
Пастор — кудрявый детина, блестящий под солнцем, как натёртое маслом эбеновое дерево, — постучал дирижёрской палочкой по пюпитру.  
— Не отвлекаемся, девочки.  
— Простите, отец Джулс!  
Колёса за спиной заскрипели. Снова заскрипели — и застряли, не удаляясь в сторону гнезда порока. 

Ранним утром пьяный водитель разлил на асфальте канистру моторного масла. Громко злословил. Уехал. А лужа осталась. Подсохла, скукожилась — но смердела чёрной широкой ловушкой. И колёса на скользкой плёнке проворачивались вхолостую.  
Инвалидная коляска застряла окончательно.

— Эй, падре! — заорал мужчина. — Преподобие! Отец, твою мать! Помоги! Подтолкни сзади!  
Отказывать просящим о помощи не по-христиански. И пастор вышел за ограду церковного прихода. Взялся за ручки на спинке инвалидного кресла.  
— Весомо, мой белый брат, воистину. Тяжела твоя ноша. Возможно, я смогу облегчить твою душу… — Не надо, меня и так облегчиться тянет, не говори под руку!  
— Возможно, стоит снять для начала с себя мирское, сын мой. Что у тебя в той большой сумке?  
— Памперсы, непонятно, что ли? Под яйца подкладывать!  
— Можешь войти в сень нашей обители и воспользоваться благодатью, — отец Джулс сильно и мерно толкал коляску, ступая по липкой чмокающей плёнке.  
— До клуба доеду! — огрызнулась заблудшая душа, сложив руки на коленях и ничем не помогая, не пачкая пальцы о грязные колёса. — Вон его вывеска, падре, сам видишь. Дотерплю.  
— Не там ищешь покоя, — мягко предупредил отец Джулс.  
— Как раз по мне! Буду там зажигать, — оскалился грешник.  
— Это гей-клуб, брат.  
— А я кто, по-твоему? Да я главный пидор этого города! Все знают сраного-мать твою-пидораса Томпсона! А кто не знает, значит, тут новенький!  
Пастор Джулс не спорил.  
Он действительно был в этом городе новеньким — жил тут всего-то пару лет. Из огромного города ангелов извилистая дорога привела — в крохотный городок под сенью дьявола. Сам пастор в свою бытность безбожником нашёл Господа совершенно неожиданно и совсем не там, где искал. Оставил путь неправедных и отправился по миру — беседуя с людьми, встречаясь с самыми разными Его созданиями и ожидая нового Слова от Него. И в настоящую веру обратился не благодаря стараниям этого копа. Но среди его прихожан было немало тех, кого «старый пидорас» Томпсон наставлял на путь истинный. Если так можно выразиться.  
— Не смей выражаться при юных девах, сын мой.  
— А, — опомнился колясочник. — Извини. Ты пойми, меня там мой парень ждёт. Ну ты понимаешь.

Разврат. Средь бела дня — разврат. 

— Я буду молиться за твою душу, белый брат.  
— Ну, спасибо, преподобие, выручил! — Содомит упоротый активно завращал колёсами, выбравшись на сухое место. — А то моя давно неёбанная жопа соскучилась по приключениям.  
— Благословен тот, кто побуждаем милосердием и доброю волей, — в последний раз попытался вразумить отец Джулс, отводя опытный взгляд от сумки. В ней явно топорщилось нечто, похожее не то на водосточную трубу, не то на крупный ствол. — А те, кто совершит великое мщение наказаниями яростными…  
— Не надо, отче, я и без тебя Евангелие знаю, каждое божье воскресенье на проповеди в храме слушаю, сорок лет уже срок мотаю!

— Грешник едет в клубешник, — пояснил отец Джулс, вернувшись к пюпитру. Девочки со вздохом отлипли от белого заборчика и стайкой взбежали на открытую веранду. Мощный вентилятор разгонял горячий воздух живительной прохладой. Отец Джулс снова взялся за палочку.  
— Аделина, начинай партию «Аллилуйя» в миноре. Помолимся о божьей помощи всем зажигаю… страждущим в этом пекле, я хотел сказать.

*

Попасть в ночной клуб днём оказалось непросто. Проще на городском кладбище в склеп к покойнику наведаться! Томпсон ломился в двери изо всех сил. Стучал, кричал, пинал. До звонка дотянуться не мог. Тот был слишком высоко — только для тех, кто стоит на своих двоих.  
— Вы что, о доступной среде не слышали?! Где пандус?! Где устройство для подачи сигнала инвалидом?! — заорал Томпсон, едва приоткрылось окошко в двери.  
— Чего тебе, дядя?  
— Собачий анус тебе дядя! Открывай, давай! И обслуживай клиента! Генри Томпсон пришёл.  
— Тебе же падре сказал, что это пидорский клуб.  
— А, так ты всё слышал? А помочь не вышел? Нехристианская ты сука, громила. Я, по-твоему, кто? Я самый пидорский пидор в этом городе!  
— Да знаю, бля. Только ты теперь на колёсиках под музыку нашего шефа катаешься.  
— Именно. Прикачу к нему и расскажу, как ты не приласкал мои колёсики. Открывай, говорю. За зажигалкой своей пришёл. Забыл её в кабинете твоего сраного ёбаного босса.  
Охранник нехотя завозился с замками. В прошлый раз босс к себе этого легавого допустил. Да ещё потом его отвезли домой на хозяйском лимузине. И босс платит этому легавому, все знают. Лучше уж вправду, пусть забирает свою зажигалку и укатывает обратно. Всё-таки инвалид беспомощный, не дай бог такое никому.  
Из проёма двери дохнуло тьмой и прохладой мощных кондиционеров.  
— Не видно, что ли, порожек?! — рявкнул беспомощный инвалид, едва дверь открылась. — Втаскивай коляску-то!  
Охранник надсадно крякнул — и сделал.  
И чёртов колясочник — коп — с размаху въебал ему кулаком в морду.  
— За невоспитанность и нетолерантность, сука! За что он тебе платит, дармоед!  
Охранник взревел, ухватившись за челюсть. Второй подскочил к психу на колёсах — и запнулся.  
— Стоять, потрошок! — рявкнул инвалид. — Передай мистеру Белому, что это мистер Бурый твоему дружку в бубен настучал! Иди, доложи паханам!  
— Так нету…  
Калека свирепо уставился снизу вверх на бодро подтянувшуюся охрану — четырёх амбалов.  
— Что, больше никого нету?  
Зло сплюнул на пол.  
— Я огорчён.  
— Ты, блядь, выметайся. О тебе, блядь, шеф не предупредил…  
— А он, по-твоему, подтёртой бумажкой из задницы должен перед тобой махать и отчитываться, кого впускать? Смотри на меня, сопля зелёная. Он тебе виски наливал и проведывал на больничном? Вот и закрой пасть. Я приехал за своей зажигалкой. Но сначала обоссу вам пол! — продолжал лютовать Томпсон. — Если не покажете, где тут у вас толчок! Пока до вас добрался, воды опился просто. Толерантность, вашу мать, обоссаться и вонять!  
И поехал вперёд с таким видом, словно это клуб виноват, что Томпсону приспичило и неудобно.  
Охранник шумно засопел — и взял кресло за ручки и довёз до туалета.  
— Ты уж там не обгадь всё, раскорячься как следует, — посоветовал молодой секьюрити уже в спину.  
— Раскорячусь лучше всех! — пообещал Генри.

Майка была мокрой от пота — но не потому, что гонял по жаре.  
Врал только что как сивый мерин. Наступал, залупался.  
Прикрывался именем Ларри Диммика как щитом — я его игрушка, шкеты, идите, отчитывайтесь, почему не пропустили, долбоящеры!..  
И это имя сработало — ключом в самый крепкий сейф.

Но если бы Генри не поверили — его наглости и напору, то бля. Наверное, Майкл бы узнал лишь из новостей на городском портале — нашли колясочника, бывшего бравого офицера, вздутым чёрным трупом на речке. Утоп, бедолага, не выдержав ударов судьбы.

Генри пиздел, как дышал. И дышал, пока пиздел, с хрипом. От курева, конечно же. Не от страха же, вот ещё.

Разведка удалась. Четыре охранника. Все вооружены — по минималке, но пушка за поясом у каждого. Задерёшь одного — расстреляют оставшиеся трое.  
Тут главное, не спешить, не дёргаться. Думать.  
У охранников нет связи с боссами — иначе бы уже позвонили Белому или Оранжевому, кинули сообщение в вотсап: шеф, тут что-то ваш кузявый пузырится!..

Генри представил, как Фредди Ньюэндайк, услышав вести, берёт за волосы его Майкла, оттягивает голову вверх, обнажая мальчишеское беззащитное горло.  
— Кесарю — кесарево, — шрам на правой щеке неподвижен и мёртв. — И копу — собачья смерть.

Дикий животный ужас разворотил сердце и грудную клетку. Может, Генри ошибся? И бояться стоило не Ларри — вора с честью, а Фредди? Только дьяволу известно, что и кто лежит в склепе погибшего мальчика, полицейского, которого подставили, бросили куском жертвенного мяса, заставили пройти свою Голгофу.  
Дело не в прикрытии. Не только в нём, проваленном всеми чиновничьими руководящими задницами.  
Сын простого плотника умирал на кресте рядом с разбойниками. И один из них, распятый с ним вместе на одной горе, поверил ему, принял ношу и разделил смерть.  
Что творилось в стенах похоронного дома на самом деле — мог рассказать озорной и улыбчивый парень Фредди, сын простого копа, — и грабитель, который смешал с ним свою кровь и свою жизнь.  
А больше некому.  
На кладбище в Лос-Анджелесе табличка с фамилией «Ньюэндайк» над пустой могилой. И если отвалить камень, то кто знает, что именно полной пригоршней загребут пальцы в звенящем, озарённом солнцем воздухе — серый холодный пепел или плодородный, бьющий соками, чернозём.  
То и то даёт жизнь, на самом деле. Питает корни, разворачивает крону. Но через сколько лет? И кому?

Генри остановил поднимающуюся панику. Он приехал разъебать осиное гнездо и вытащить Майкла. Он разъебёт и вытащит — любой ценой.  
Приходи на мой костёр, Ларри. 

*

Он въехал в туалет, неповоротливо развернул коляску, закрыл дверь на щеколду. И раскрыл свою битком набитую сумку.  
Тёмным стволом тяжело вытянулся огнемёт. И преданно пристроились рядом газовые баллоны.

*

Когда Генри вышел из туалета, он был в огнеупорных очках и респираторе. Поверх футболки прочно затянут бронежилет. За спиной баллоны и огнемёт.  
А ещё он катил перед собой инвалидную коляску.  
— Ну как, не промахнулся? — заржал охранник за поворотом, слыша дребезжание инвалидной каталки.  
Генри поднял двадцать кило стали и врезал из-за угла с размаху.  
— Не промахнулся! — резюмировал Генри, глядя на то, как обмякло тело. Оттянул респиратор. — Это за нетолерантное отношение к людям с ограниченными возможностями, сука. Понял?  
Втащил тело в коридорчик, зашнурованные ботинки только и проехались беспомощно по полу.  
«Что у тебя там за хрень?» — булькнула упавшая рация в ответ на грохот.  
Томпсон не поленился нагнуться и поднять её:  
— Не хрень, а хрен! Хрен в инвалидном кресле.  
Три амбала — три пушки.  
Нахуй с пляжа, ребятки.  
Генри нажал кнопку на приложении в телефоне. И тут же, секунда в секунду, на улице взвыла полицейская сирена. И ещё одна. Каскадом! Металлический голос, искажённый мегафоном, чётко рявкал приказ за приказом.  
«Сдавайтесь!»  
«Руки за голову!»  
«Вы окружены!»  
Генри удовлетворённо кивнул.  
Отправил пинком коляску обратно в туалет и двинулся вперёд.

*

Вой полицейских сирен взвился, как сигнальная ракета в осаждённом городе. Заглушил нежные девичьи голоса христианского чёрного хора.  
— Что-то случилось, отец Джулс!  
Пастор остановил репетицию, огляделся, недовольно покрутил головой. Ни одна полицейская машина не промчалась мимо них вверх по улице. Ни один полицейский даже не проковылял мимо, не считая того калеки на коляске. Но звук сирен и лающие приказы отчётливо слышались со стороны гнезда порока.  
— Просто кто-то включил боевик на полную мощность, — сдержанно процедил пастор. И снова поднял дирижёрскую палочку. — Но наши молитвы сильнее. Не отвлекаемся, девочки. Аделина, твоя партия! Продолжай — аллилуйя!

*

Генри и вправду смиксовал звуковую дорожку из нескольких любимых боевиков. Кинул пару плоских портативных колонок в траву, прежде чем постучаться внутрь. Расчёт был прост: ошеломление, паника и — огонь!  
Генри прижался спиной к стене и нажал на крючок огнемёта. Длинная мощная струя озарила прохладную тьму большого зала. Деревянные шпалеры занялись хорошо.  
Он всё продумал. Днём клуб пуст. Бар закрыт. Охраны немного.  
Услышат на улице сирены, крики, выстрелы. Напугаются.  
Услышат пожарную сигнализацию, увидят пламя. Запаникуют.  
Нормальный — геройствовать не полезет. Тут бы поскорее из клуба выбраться!

Второй охранник всё-таки рванул за своим исчезнувшим напарником. Ходили по двое, как и полагается. И ответ по рации его не убедил.  
Генри ждал. И херакнул струей по чужим ботинкам.  
Обоссал огнём.  
Тот заорал, покатился по полу, гася пламя. Вскочил на четвереньки и борзо пополз к выходу.  
Молодец.  
Остальных двоих можно не дожидаться. Уже вынеслись отсюда подальше к чёртовой бабушке.  
Кондиционеры гнали воздух, щедро раздувая пожар тугим оранжевым парусом.

Генри резво помчался через зал, потом по коридору. С прошлого раза хорошо запомнил, куда идти.  
Кабинет Ларри Диммика действительно был пуст. А жаль. Мистер Бурый всё-таки ожидал схватки с мистером Белым. Бессмысленно, нелепо — жила надежда; въебать ему лично за Майкла.  
На столе блестела металлическим боком зажигалка. Влажно мерцала почти полная бутылка того самого коньяка.  
Генри с размаху херакнул её об пол.  
Задумчиво проверил огнемётом.  
Вспыхнуло хорошо.  
Не соврал Белый, крепкий коньяк. Зря Генри на него гнал.  
Респиратор изнутри изрядно запарился, очки запотели. Генри схватил чикфайер и спрятал в карман бронежилета.  
Ничего моего тебе не достанется, Диммик. Ни зажигалка, ни мальчик, ни Олл Фактори.  
Разнесу к херам собачьим твою фабрику производства шмали. 

*

Как всякий коп, который вместе с пожарными проверяет безопасность зданий, Генри хорошо знал все слабые места старого кинотеатра. Даже после переделки, затеянной Ларри Диммиком.  
Где загорится сразу, а где будет долго и щедро дымить. Куда бежать, чтобы спастись. А где ловушка, тупик.  
— За моего пацана! — скрипел он в респиратор, поливая огнём обугливающиеся на глазах стены. — За моего Майкла!  
Он шёл в дыму и чаде — но не к выходу, а отступал обратно к унитазам. Прицельно давая струи пламени в решётки вентиляции.  
Кондиционеры всё ещё работали. Гнали воздух, закручивая огненными водоворотами.  
Пожарная сигнализация заходилась в истерике. Орала, как безумная. В унисон сиренам на улице. Но никакого полива водой сверху. Белый сэкономил на этом, кто бы сомневался.  
И Генри сматывался, воспламенив всё, что могло гореть. Где-то слышались крики. Уже не поймёшь, настоящие или с записи. Но парни с пушками и вправду предпочли вывалиться из клуба на воздух. А не разбираться, от чего начался пожар.

Генри всё рассчитал. Включая то, как из бомбоубежища кинотеатра, построенном во времена холодной войны, выскакивали прочь химики в шуршащих защитных костюмах и прозрачных респираторах.  
Полицейские сирены они не слышали, но пожарную ещё как! И как сейчас рванёт, представляли лучше всех.  
И Генри представлял.  
Приходи, Ларри, на обугленные останки своего налаженного производства!..  
Где ещё можно в крохотном городке воткнуть и спрятать мощный завод наркотиков? Так, чтобы не почуяли поисковые собаки, не выдал ветер, никак не прикопаться?..  
Закопать в землю.  
Выкупить кинотеатр с бомбоубежищем, устроить пидорский клуб с танцами и крышевать свой бизнес в прямом и переносном смыслах.  
Из лаборатории, устроенной в подземелье, немногочисленный персонал мчался прочь, не разбирая дороги. Умники в респираторах и масках неслись из-под бывшей сцены под бывшим киноэкраном, разбивали окна в подсобках, вываливались на газоны и в кусты.  
Огонь, пущенный в вентиляцию чёткой наводкой, всосало и втянуло воздушной тягой и мощью кондиционеров. Он пронёсся вниз, как по скату. Смешался с испарениями азота, невесомыми химическими реактивами под фильтрами…  
И адская смесь взорвалась.  
Пол вздрогнул. Огненная волна шквалом пронеслась по вентиляции — обратно, вышибив решётки.  
Сдетонировало так — как если бы Генри Томпсон ящик гранат в подвал херакнул.  
И полыхнуло — до неба.

*

Когда крыша клуба под вывеской «New Beverly Cinema» начала трещать, а из окон шугать прозрачное при свете раскалённого южного дня пламя, христианский хор снова пришёл в волнение.  
— Посмотрите, отец Джулс!  
Пастор подчёркнуто медленно повернул голову в сторону клуба. Оттуда валил густой дым. Но дирижёрскую палочку не выпустил. Одной рукой продолжал держать хор, а второй полез в карман своих строгих чёрных брюк за телефоном.  
— Девять-один-один? Это пастор Джулс. Кара божья поразила нечестивцев, осквернивших наш старый кинотеатр. Клуб, да. Однозначно. Да, да. Вам спасибо. Благословляю вас на тушение пожара.  
Девочки волновались.  
— Сейчас приедут и всех загасят, — деловито пообещал им пастор. — Продолжа…  
— Отец Джулс!  
Со стороны пожара огромными скачками неслись охранники клуба. Дымящиеся деловые костюмы, лица в поту и саже, глаза дикие. Но у церковной ограды притормозили. Осклабились. Столько цыпочек — в летних светлых платьицах, с нежными коленками и глазами.  
Напугали девочек.  
Отец Джулс оглянулся. И пряча сотовый под свою длинную белую футболку с Мадонной, задержал руку, показывая кобуру с пистолетом на поясе.  
— Мимо проходим, божьи твари, мимо, — ласково огладив пушку, посоветовал он. Стоя боком, чтобы хор не видел, чем подкреплена смиренная просьба кроткого пастора.  
Божьи твари оскалились, но побежали дальше, к бизнес-центру.  
Отец Джулс проводил их взглядом, а потом крикнул вслед:  
— А где ваш колясочник?  
— Какой, в жопу, колясочник?! — донеслось издали.  
Отец Джулс облегчённо вздохнул: Господь бережёт Своих чад. Одёрнул край футболки и снова постучал о пюпитр палочкой.  
— Не отвлекаемся, девочки. Продолжаем репетировать. Аделина! Возблагодарим Господа за вразумление грешников. Аллилуйя!

*

Операция под кодовым названием «Олл фак» готовилась долго и тщательно. В назначенный час человек под прикрытием должен был открыть доступ изнутри. Разблокировать все двери, снять все пароли, дать беспрепятственно пройти в самые тайные кабинеты и убежища.  
И поначалу всё шло по плану.  
Федеральный спецназ проник тихо, как ниндзя. Ребята бесшумно крались по коридорам. Беззвучно убирали охрану. Ни единого выстрела, ни единого шороха.  
Идеально.  
И вдруг на другом конце улицы — взвыли сирены, завопил мегафон, послышалась стрельба.  
Кто? Что? Почему?!

Лысый полковник в чёрной униформе, похожий на Фантомаса, злющий даже больше обычного, зашипел в трубку:  
— Атланта! Это вы, дебилы, носитесь тут?!  
— Никак нет, сэр, — ответил испуганный голос. — Не дебилы и не носимся.  
Полковник переключился на другой номер и сухо пролаял:  
— Олл Фактори! Это ваши идиоты?! Кто у вас там в гей-клубе цветомузыку, блядь, включил?!  
Начальник Департамента на том конце связи вытянулся в струнку:  
— Это не мы! Мы все на месте.  
Обвёл глазами своих подчинённых. Копы в большом помещении дисциплинированно закивали. Им было велено сидеть и не высовываться. Они сидели и не высовывались. Услышав короткие раздражённые гудки, начальник утёр платком лоб и тихо опустился на стул. Федералы, мать их.  
И рявкнул во всю глотку:  
— Что пялитесь?! Работать, мать вашу!  
Все дружно вернулись к своим компьютерам, уткнулись мордами в мониторы.  
Кроме Завадского. Он выскользнул в коридор, на ходу тыча в мобильнике пальцем в контакт номер один.

*

Когда Майкл расшифровал сообщение, оставленное на условленной тропке «Шелкового пути», то почувствовал и облегчение, и удушающий страх. Его не ставили в известность, но он и так понимал, что произойдёт, если в определённые час и минуту отключить электронную защиту по всему зданию.  
Это будет начало — большой операции с размахом на целую страну. Другие мальчики и девочки, внедрённые агенты в «Лос Негрос», откроют доступы в тайные убежища, склады, хранилища — одновременно. Взломают пароли, погасят сигналы тревоги, заглушат связь между боссами и боевиками. По всем штатам, где успел расползтись наркокартель, начнутся аресты — с`амой верхушки, самых больших жирных пауков, затаившихся в сетях, так сказать, топ-менеджеров и менеджеров среднего звена, типа Белого и Оранжевого. А в это же время в Мексике правительственные войска вынесут нахрен главное гнездо, головное офис наркокорпорации — гасиенды барона и его подручных.  
Это будет конец не только картеля.  
Это будет конец — любому прикрытию.  
И прикрытию Майкла, в том числе.  
А может, и ему самому. Как Зелёному. Как Майклу Хоупу.

Но он так устал, что провёл эту операцию мимоходом, обыденно. Мысленно готовясь к тому, что Оранжевый сейчас приставит пистолет к его затылку и плавно нажмет на пусковой крючок. И Майкл упадёт ничком на клавиатуру, и придётся покупать новую. Потому что вряд ли кто-то захочет оттирать с засаленных кнопок его мозги.  
Не будет же Фредди тратить время на свой фирменный приём — выстрел сначала в живот, а потом в лицо? Или будет?  
И несколько ужасных секунд Майклу придётся мучиться от того, как пуля выворачивает его кишки. Ох, нет, только не это. Лучше уж мозги на клавиатуре.  
Быстрая лёгкая беспощадная смерть.

Но прошло пять минут. И десять. И двадцать.  
Ничего не происходило.  
Было тихо.  
Фредди пришла на телефон смс, но он не стал отвечать на него, как обычно, не обращая внимания на Зелёного. Поднялся со стула, вышел. Оставив вместо себя терпкий запах одеколона и тяжесть своего присутствия.  
Но Майк мог только порадоваться. Выдохнуть хоть ненадолго.

Он работал без наушников. Потому что не хотел пропустить момент, когда Оранжевый ворвётся в комнату, на ходу расстёгивая кобуру. С этой лёгкой полуулыбкой в уголке губ из-за стянувшего щеку неподвижного шрама. И снесёт ему череп, не предупреждая.  
Зелёный слепо пялился в экран, ощущая, как от невыносимого ожидания конца пропитывается потом майка подмышками.  
И поэтому расслышал выстрелы в коридоре — тихие, еле различимые.  
Глушитель.  
Никто из парней Оранжевого и Белого не стал бы пользоваться глушителем.  
У Майка замерло сердце. Ему некуда бежать. Здесь только одна дверь, и ведёт она в тот самый коридор, где стреляют.  
Никто не знает, что ты под прикрытием, — говорили ему.  
В тебя будут стрелять так же, как и в остальных, — говорили ему.  
Крутись, как хочешь, выживай, — этого ему не сказали. 

У Майка никакого оружия кроме ноутбука.  
Что ж, пусть это и будет его оружием. Он может прикрыться им от пуль, может огреть кого-нибудь по голове. Или шантажировать людей с пистолетами и автоматами, утверждая, что ноут хранит в себе нечто особо ценное, что может расшифровать только он, мистер Зелёный.  
Потому что если он скажет: «Я коп», ну, кто ему вообще поверит, бритоголовому худому юнцу? Тем более, что формально он и не коп ещё вовсе.

Поэтому Майкл отсоединил все провода, взял ноутбук в руки и, прижимая к груди, вышел из комнаты.  
В коридоре было пусто. Майк прислушался. Стреляли слева. Все так же отрывисто, глухо. И звук приближался.  
По стеночке, по стеночке Майк двинулся вправо. Заглянул за угол. И чуть не упёрся носом в спину мужика в чёрной форме спецназа ФБР.  
— И что? — шептал мужик в микрофончик на плече. — Так и сказали, что хрен в инвалидной коляске? А почему в гей-клуб? Так ведь он же горит. И из-за этого вся хрень? Ладно, хрен с этим хреном, не до него сейчас.

Майк помедлил. Мокрый от ужаса.  
Не за себя — за Генри, за этого хрена в инвалидной коляске. Который теперь горит.  
И с размаху въебал ноутом по черепу спецназовца.  
Зелёный свет, путь открыт.  
Подхватил с рухнувшего тела пистолет и рацию.  
Мыши надо пробежать опасный лабиринт.

*

Генри застрял. Застрял в окне туалета, пытаясь вытащить на улицу инвалидную коляску.  
Он не мог её бросить. Он брал её в аренду. И потерять или повредить арендованную вещь, значит, влететь на пятьсот долларов. А этого Томпсон не мог себе позволить.  
Он обфукал огнемётом все решётки вентиляции и рванул в туалетную комнату. Подхватил бесчувственное тело охранника в узком тупике одной рукой, другой — коляску, и ввалился к унитазам, вышибив плечом дверь.  
Должно было рвануть с секунды на секунду.  
Орали сирены — всё ещё записанные, из динамиков. Ни пожарки, ни настоящей полиции не было.  
Вымерли, что ли, копы департамента Олл Фактори?! Обезножели, ослепли и оглохли разом?!  
Чего-то Генри не учёл в своём плане.  
Крякнув, он поднял и вывалил в окошко бесчувственное тяжёлое тело охранника. Следом шваркнул опустевшие баллоны и огнемёт. Подтянулся на руках, выбрался следом, оттащил мужика по газону подальше.  
И вернулся обратно. Взялся за сложенную коляску, попытался пропихнуть в окно. Ручки, спинка и седушка прошли легко, но колёса мешали. Упёрлись в раму — ни вдоль, ни поперёк, а хотя… если по диагонали…  
И тут заорал телефон.  
— Генри, скажи мне, что ты тут ни при чём, — страшным голосом зашептал Завадский в ухо.  
— Я ни причём, — покладисто сказал Генри.  
— Что? Тебя не слышно.  
Генри спустил респиратор на подбородок.  
— Не знаю, о чём ты, но я ни при чём.  
— Хорошо, — голос Энди выдавал нервное раздражение. И подозрительность. — А где ты?  
— В толчке, — честно сказал Генри.  
— И что делаешь? — Энди не унимался.  
— С коляской ебусь, — Генри был сама кротость.  
— О, прости.  
— Да ничего.  
И вот в этот момент азот в лаборатории воспламенился.

Генри положил телефон и упрямо перегнулся через край окна за остоебенившей коляской — вытащить чертовку.  
И тут рвануло по-настоящему. Столб пламени расхерачил крышу, а клуб — разнесло в клочья. Генри отшвырнуло ударной волной на газон. Он пиздец как больно приземлился на копчик. И башкой — в живот валяющегося охранника. Когда пришёл в себя — оказалось, что крепко сжимает в руках сиденье. Колёса — искривленными оплавленными восьмёрками — крутились неподалеку.  
«Пятьсот баксов в жопу!» — горестно подумал Генри, кое-как поднявшись.  
В голове от взрыва гудело. Курить хотелось неимоверно.  
Чем бы там ни угрожал здоровью лысый Фантомас, Генри заслужил сегодня сигаретку.

Он обошёл дымящуюся раскалённую стену и вышел к главному фасаду клуба. Пожарные ребята уже бегом разворачивали длинный брезентовый рукав.  
Теперь сирены были настоящими. Колонки тоже снесло и спекло в лепёшку взрывом.  
— С дороги! С дороги!  
Томпсон охотно с дороги отошёл. Засунул сиденье подмышку, с наслаждением сорвал с шеи респиратор, поднял на лоб огнеупорные очки. И, достав пачку сигарет и зажигалку, наконец-то закурил.  
Правда, не с первого раза, пришлось пощёлкать зубчатым колёсиком изрядно.

*

Майклу казалось, что он бежит по улице изо всех сил.  
Бежит, зовёт: «Генри! Генри!»  
На самом деле ковылял. В него стреляли, в нём была пуля. А может, и не одна. Но он вырвался, он сбежал.  
План тихого, бесшумного взятия бизнес центра из-за давшего жару гей-клуба, накрылся целиком. Люди наркокартеля то ли увидели зарево, то ли прибежал кто-то к ним оттуда и принёс вести о вечеринке барбекю в бывшем кинотеатре — но спокойствие закончилось. Все взлетели, как шампурами в ягодицы уколотые, похватали пистолеты, заорали…  
И федеральный спецназ пошёл в лобовую атаку уже без всякого режима «стелс». И прохладный от кондиционеров бизнес-центр превратился в кипящую кукурузную похлёбку.  
Майкл выдрался — сам бы не рассказал, как.  
И теперь, придерживая отвисшую плетью раненую руку, — только вперёд, на помощь Генри. Вытащить его, безногого, из пылающих развалин!

В глазах темнело.  
Ему казалось, что видит застывший белый шрам, стянувший сжатые губы в начало улыбки; уголок рта чуть выше, чем следует, и кажется, что его хозяин едва заметно усмехается.  
Всегда.  
Всегда.  
Майкл упорно передвигал ноги. Клуб горит, Генри горит. Если хочешь, стреляй, Оранжевый. 

Спёкшийся рубец, серьёзные глаза над затянувшейся раной:  
«Справишься». 

*

Томпсон увидел шатающуюся, еле бредущую фигурку и обмер.  
Это был Майк. Весь скособоченный, измученный.  
Капюшон худи скрывал лицо, но Генри узнал бы его в любом виде. Даже если бы потерял зрение и мог только руками ощупать.  
Правой рукой Майк придерживал левое предплечье с набрякшим рукавом. Кровь капала с кончиков пальцев алой росой.  
На асфальте расцветали кляксы.  
Пропитало и бок, и штанину на левой ноге, и даже плотно зашнурованные бермуды окрасило в бурый цвет.  
Ох, и крепко его саданули! Неужели в какую артерию попали?! Сколько в нём пуль?!  
Господи, Майки!..  
Мальчик брёл, упрямо бодая низко опущенной головой воздух. На выгоревшем асфальте оставался жуткий след.  
Но паренёк двигался, не замечая ничего. Ни огромной чёрной лужи впереди, ни белого заборчика, ни церковного хора…  
Он выходил из дымовой завесы и пулевого огня к другому дыму и пылающим руинам.  
— Майкл! — прохрипел Генри.  
Уронил сиденье из подмышки.  
Уронил сигарету.  
И бросился навстречу своему израненному горю. 

*

Христианский хор пребывал в полном смятении. Девочки, все как одна, открыли рты и тыкали пальцем за спину пастора  
— Посмотрите, отец Джулс!  
Отец Джулс был ужасно раздражен. Опять! Ни минуты покоя! Он даже позволил себе рявкнуть, несмотря на взращённое долгими перипетиями терпение:  
— Что такое?! Мы живем в Олл Фактори, девочки! Ну пожар, ну бандиты бегают, ну полиция стреляет! Не в первый раз! Продолжаем репетицию! Аделина!..  
Но Аделина — рослая, с крутым чёрным лбом, отрицательно покачала головой.  
Пастор Джулс не выдержал и тоже оглянулся.  
И это было воистину Чудо Господне. 

Белый мужчина, который ехал на коляске мимо них, обратно — уже бежал.  
Широко, размашисто.  
Своими ногами.  
И что важно, бежал прочь из гей-клуба, отринув его мерзости.  
Как говорится, грешник встал и пошёл. На свет Божий.  
— Я, конечно, молился за него, — пробормотал пастор, — но не думал, что Господь так быстро услышит меня. Это воистину божий промысел. Девочки, возблагодарим! Аделина, партия «Аллилуйя» в ля-мажор!

*

За Майком по раскалённой от белого зноя улице бесшумными тенями понеслись два бойца в форме ударной группы федералов; в закрытых шлемах и брониках поверх чёрных футболок с коротким рукавом. Очень решительные и злые. Один с пистолетом в руке, втором с автоматом на коротком ремне. Их ребята вытаскивали из бизнес-центра всех, кто попадался под руку, и складывали в грядочку.  
А один вдруг обнаружился за пределами облавы. Не то проворонили к чёртовой матери, не то каким-то макаром обхитрил и сбежал.  
Хотя какое там сбежал, еле тащится, и всё равно, какого чёрта! Извините, святой отец!  
— Снимаю? — пистолет остановился и прицелился.  
— Не стреляйте! — заорал Генри, пытаясь перекрыть хор. - Он свой! Не стреляйте!  
— Аллилуйя!  
Он нёсся прыжками, как кенгуру. Задыхаясь от ужаса, что не успеет. Не успеет!  
— Он свой! Не стреляйте!  
У мальчика подломились колени, и он начал падать. Его повело лицом в асфальт — уже безвозвратно.  
Генри перемахнул через лужу и подхватил оседающего Майкла.  
— Аллилуйя!..  
— Я свой, — просипел Майкл, теряя сознание.  
— Я знаю, — прорычал Генри. — Я знаю!  
— Аллил-у-у-уйя!  
В небо взлетели потревоженные голуби.

— Блядь! — заорал Генри, накрыл бесчувственного мальчика всем своим телом, защищая. — Мы свои, черти! Стойте! Я офицер То…  
Автомат донёсся до них стелящимся спецназовским шагом. И, не проникнувшись трогательным моментом, двинул Генри прикладом по морде — чёрной от копоти, с белыми кругами вокруг глаз и таким же овалом от снятого респиратора.  
Здоровяк, не пикнув, упал под ноги федерала, покрывая собой тощего удравшего наркомана.

Крыша клуба рухнула окончательно. Сирены радостно подвывали. Пена шапкой росла над обваленными стенами пузыристым грибом. И хорал завершился мощным бравурным аккордом: «Слава тебе, Господи! Аллилуйя!»  
Федерал с облегчением снял шлем, вытер молодое лицо, блестящее от пота. Два тела при задержании: одно сбежавшее, одно ебанутое.  
Напарник подошёл к нему, пряча пистолет в кобуру. Похлопал по плечу и шутливо отдал честь зардевшимся девочкам:  
— С огоньком взяли!

*

В больнице Майкл очнулся от того, что кто-то мягко коснулся губами его лба.  
Генри! Он узнал по одному стойкому запаху никотина. Этот человек, даже когда умрёт, провоняет всё кладбище своими сигаретами.  
Не открывая глаз, Майк обнял его за шею изо всех сил, крепко-накрепко.  
Он столько всего пережил! Ему так нужно сказать всё! Объяснить, что он чувствует на самом деле. Всё, о чём не сказал Фредди, но Майки понял.  
«Справишься».  
«Вы на одной стороне».  
«Сразу начали».  
А может, и Генри тоже? Уже… догадался. Раз рядом, раз целует в лоб. Значит, он то…  
— Майки? Ты как? Полегче, чего так вцепился? Я свой, тише. Я не Белый и Оранжевый.  
Генри замер, снова прикоснувшись губами ко лбу, а потом осторожно снял с себя мгновенно ослабшую руку.  
Так он температуру проверял, понял Майк. И горький комок застыл в горле. Всего лишь температуру.  
Ничего такого, что навообразил себе за несколько секунд непозволительной близости, неистовых объятий. 

Майк судорожно сглотнул и открыл глаза.  
Генри тревожно вглядывался в его лицо. У самого были разбиты губы и на полморды чернел огромный синяк.  
— Ты чего, плачешь, малыш? Больно?  
Он навалился сверху — и Майк чуть не заорал. Потому что в самом деле стало больно — перебинтованному продырявленному плечу. Генри умудрился в заботе надавить и потревожить свежие швы на ране.  
— Сейчас, — пробормотал растерянный Генри, перенеся вес на локоть, и вытер глаза Майкла своей широкой ладонью. Скулы, щёки. Задел губы, и Майкл украдкой поцеловал его ладонь.  
Генри не заметил.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — утешал неуклюжей лаской. — Тебя заштопали отлично! Пару недель, и будешь как новенький! Кость не задело, ты жив. А с полицейской Академией, чёрт с ней!  
— Я был под прикрытием, Генри, — прошептал Майк чуть слышно.  
Томпсон просиял:  
— Я знаю! Мне уже рассказали. Но я и раньше догадывался! — И тут же встревожился. — Больше так не делай! Самая неблагодарная собачья работа! Обещай, что не будешь?  
— Прости, что я тебя расстрелял. Я…  
— Майк, не надо. Я понимаю.  
— Я должен был… по-другому ни…как, я…  
Генри накрыл его рот ладонью. И задержал дольше, чем следовало.  
— Не думай об этом. Я жив. Видишь? А ты от наркоза ещё не отошёл. Не надо.  
Чего «не надо»? О чём он бредил в беспамятстве?.. В чём признавался? Кому? Какими словами?..  
Майк стиснул сухие губы спёкшимся зарубцевавшимся шрамом. Ощутил на себе все провода, датчики и трубчатые катетеры капельниц.  
— Так ты на самом деле не парализован? — просипел неловко.  
— Ещё чего! Моя жопа ещё лет сорок не отвалится! Я тоже был типа под прикрытием. Чувак приходил, лысый как Фантомас. Жуткий. Всех напугал, а меня уж просто до усрачки… — Генри смущённо потёр лоб. — Знаешь, все поверили, что он доктор. И я тоже. Такого наговорил — можно сразу на кладбище. А потом, уже при выписке, сказал наедине, что тут операция «Олл Фактори».  
— «Олл фак», — слабо вышептал Майк.  
— Неважно. И я должен помочь — опиздинительно до конца сидя жопой в коляске. Ну, я и… Ты-то какого хрена в огонь понёсся?!  
— Я так испугался за тебя, Генри... Хотел вытащить. Ты же... я же не знал, что не взаправду на коляске. А там... горит. Ты… зачем взорвал клуб?  
— Тебя хотел вытащить. Я думал, ну, всякое. Ты для них, может, и мистер Зелёный, а для меня мой Майки. Я так за тебя всё это время боялся.  
Они оба вдруг смутились своих неловких и честных признаний.  
Палата показалась слишком тесной, слишком маленькой.  
Майкл слабо сжал мозолистые крепкие пальцы Генри. Машинально — ты не думай.  
А Генри стал совершенно красным. Словно — подумал.  
— Смотри, — неуклюже сказал, ставя на грудь Майкла тряпичные фигурки. — Хейли приходила. Принесла тебе свои любимые игрушки.  
— Это её мышонок и медвежонок, — прошептал Майк, снова готовый зарыдать. Малышка Хейли была здесь, не забыла его за эти долгие месяцы! А он спал. И не мог ей ответить.  
Она смотрела на него под мониторами и капельницами. Что могла вообразить? Хоть бы что-то сказочное.  
— Вы хоть сказали ей, что я не… не труп?  
— Спокойно, малыш. Ты был рыцарем после битвы, — Генри нежно погладил Майкла по упрямому лбу. — После сил тьмы восстанавливаешься.  
— Ну хоть не Спящей красавицей.  
— Ну… — рука Генри замерла на коротком стриженном подшёрстке. — И это тоже, не хотел тебя расстраивать.  
Майкл промолчал шутку про принца, который непременно должен быть рядом. О многом промолчал, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь грубоватой и забытой лаской. Монитор кардиографа в углу, кажется, выдавал его с головой.  
А может, и нет. С таким, как Генри, проще вытесать бревно в живого Пиноккио, нежели до этого копа дойдёт что-то, совершенно новое, к чему он не готов.  
Что Майкл наболтал ему под наркозом? И от чего тот так краснеет? Но рядом. Почему?  
Всё не так страшно?  
Или, наоборот, — сдвинулось в иное?..  
— А Белый и Оранжевый? — вспомнил Майк, просипел сдавленным хрипом. — Их взяли?  
— Нет, какое там. — Генри остановил ладонь, зло сжал на макушке Майкла в кулак. — Федералы говорят, сбежали, суки. Везучие твари. Ну и чутьё у них. Интересно, где они сейчас?  
Уехали вдвоем в закат, — промолчал Майкл. Боднул головой и зажмурился, подставляясь под возобновившуюся ласку.

Он видел эту машину как воочию.  
Сосредоточенный спокойный Фредди Оранжевый за рулём. И Ларри Белый, непроницаемый и седой, смотрит на своего мальчика.  
Закат красит машину в нежный розовый цвет.  
Вот кто по-настоящему свободен. И счастлив.

_(Звучит музыка. Stealers Wheel «Stuck In The Middle With You»)_

_**Роли исполняли:**_

_  
**Мистер Бурый**   
_ — Генри Томпсон  
 _  
**Мистер Белый**   
_ — Ларри Диммик  
 _  
**Мистер Оранжевый**   
_ — Фредди Ньюэндайк  
 _  
**Мистер Зелёный**   
_ — Майкл Хоуп

_**В других ролях:**_

Эндрю Завадский, Хейли Хоуп, Элисон Томпсон, Дейл Харви, Фредерик Солт, Сеймур Скагнетти, Марвин Нэш, Джо Кэбот, Винсент Вега (мистер Блондин), Джулс Уиннфилд и другие.

**Сцена после титров**

Неизвестный остров где-то в океане. Пляж, белый песочек. Неспешные волны.  
Фредди разгуливал в цветастых недлинных шортах, Ларри на шезлонге пил из кокосовой половинки через трубочку.  
Небо синее, как гуашь, опрокинутая над океаном. Солнце безуспешно трогало гавайку Ларри, ласкало золотом голые ноги Фредди.  
Никого на пляже — лишнего. Морской бриз, ракушки, белые чайки. Даже цветных пятен парусников на горизонте нет. От сих и до сих — частная собственность.  
Оффшоры, выведенные со счетов деньги, поддельные документы. Пестуемый двенадцать лет план, передвижение от границы и до границы, с севера на юг, блядских Штатов.  
Теперь — хорошо и спокойно.  
Они сорвались с крючка федералов, вырвались из удавки «Лос Негрос», отныне — долгожданная свобода.  
Ларри шумно высосал остатки кокосового молока, достал из верхнего кармана рубашки любимый верный чикфайер. Покрутил в руках, любуясь тем, как солнце играет серебром.

И вдруг резко сел, подняв чёрные очки.

— Фредди, это не моя зажигалка! Ты посмотри, она не моя! Это долбанутого копа Томпсона!  
— Ты только сейчас заметил, — в голосе Фредди удивления не слышалось.  
— Малыш, мы возвращаемся!  
— Нет, Ларри, просто нет, — Фредди запихнул руки в карманы шорт и неторопливо вернулся к пляжному зонтику.

— Но моя зажигалка! — бушевал Ларри. Вскочил, принялся расхаживать по раскаленному песку, обжигая пятки. — Мой талисман! Я с ней столько, сколько себя помню! Мой чик-чик на удачу! Ай!

Носиться по песку оказалось слишком горячо. И он влез с ногами обратно на шезлонг. Но не улёгся, а нахохлился сердитым седым филином.

Фредди остановился над ним. Прищурившийся, только начинающий загорать под неистовым золотым солнцем.  
— Я очень люблю тебя, Ларри, но как за двенадцать лет меня заебала твоя неработающая зажигалка! — Он наклонился и достал из сумки-холодильника две бутылки пива. — И меня задолбало смотреть, как ты терзаешь этот истёртый кремень. 

Он свинтил крышечки — пыхнуло белым сухим дымком. Протянул запотевшую бутылочку Ларри.  
Ларри взял, поставил рядом с собой. И протянул малышу сигареты — тот бухло без крепкого зажжённого фильтра вприкуску не признавал.  
— Эта огня с первого раза даёт, — Фредди закусил сигарету зубами. — Вот, смотри!

И щёлкнул кнопкой.  
Тут же появился огонёк. Почти прозрачный в солнечном зное, обласканном перистыми тенями пальм.  
Ларри машинально прикурил. Фредди вслед за ним.

— Видишь, отлично работает. Именно поэтому ты и перестал по три минуты над ней дёргаться. Всё, теперь это твоя новая счастливая зажигалка.

И Фредди сунул её в карман гавайской рубашки Ларри.  
Ларри грустно ронял пепел на песок — всё ещё не смирившийся с потерей.

— Давай я тебя расчешу, — утешающе сказал Фредди.

Сел рядом, погладил горячей, в мелком песке, ступнёй по ступне Ларри, вместо строгой расчёски провёл своей растопыренной пятернёй.  
И Ларри смягчился, выдыхая дым уже с удовольствием. 

И вдруг расхохотался — заливисто и обаятельно:  
— Слушай, малыш! А представь, как же теперь заебётся со своей новой зажигалкой Генри Томпсон!

**(Конец)**


	2. Примечания

* Коповская «молитва» — правило Миранды, юридическое требование в США, согласно которому во время задержания задерживаемый должен быть уведомлён о своих правах ("«Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде...").

* «Тот должен был стать дамбой, плотиной насилию» — игра слов. В фамилии Фредди скрывается слово «dyke» — дамба.

Жаргон наркоманов:

* Вмазка — доза наркотика.

Криминальный жаргон:

* Лайба — машина 

* Обратка — ответный удар

* Отправить в земельный отдел — расстрелять

* Луноход — машина полиции

* Банка — туловище. 

* Дать маяк — подать сигнал об опасности

* Левики — легавые, сотpудники полиции

* Академики — опытные преступники, уважаемые воровские авторитеты

* Бездорожь — глупое, ненадежное действие

* Вспоминать за нафталин — вспоминать старые времена

* Барсук — несовершеннолетний гомосексуал

* Жмень — ягодицы (термин для задниц гомосексуалов)

* Легаш — легавый

Жаргон полицейских:

* Шифер — труп 

* Человек - преступник, тайно помогающий оперативнику

* Ноль — подача сигнала, информации

* Вести по шапке — следовать в оперативном автомобиле за машиной объекта наблюдения

Сленговые и жаргонные слова приведены из свободных интернет-источников. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Меж двух огней (иллюстрация)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896001) by [Nobel Don (hastarkis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don)
  * [Мистер Оранжевый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896082) by [fandom Tarantino 2020 (fandom_Tarantino)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/fandom%20Tarantino%202020)




End file.
